Dies Irae
by SensitiveSadist
Summary: La lista en su bolsillo se hacía más pesada con cada nueva cruz junto a cada nombre. Está cansado, está herido, pero no puede detenerse. Tiene una promesa que cumplir. Puede, sin embargo, desviarse de su camino para visitar a un viejo amigo.


**Título: **Dies Irae

**Autor: **SensitiveSadist

**Pareja: **Cartman/Kyle

**Rating: K+**

**Resumen: **La lista en su bolsillo se hacía más pesada con cada nueva cruz junto a cada nombre. Está cansado, está herido, pero no puede detenerse. Tiene una promesa que cumplir. Puede, sin embargo, desviarse de su camino para visitar a un viejo amigo.

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece, este fanfiction está hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Violencia, groserías, tortura, referencias a situaciones sexuales.

**N/A: Este fanfic fue hecho para la actividad de intercambio de regalos en tumblr, es para CUBO. **Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que confundí documentos al enviarlo y así "mi última edición" fue en realidad uno de los borradores :') pero eso pasa cuando dejo las cosas a última hora.

_Los números separadores no están erróneos, se supone que indican los días que transcurren, y las líneas son sucesos que acontecen el mismo día o en un lapso de tiempo imposible de definir por los personajes._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Había sido un luchador, cree recordar vagamente. Alguien que tenía ideas, que alzaba la voz para expresarlas. Había sido… había sido un hijo, un hermano. Había sido un amigo. Debió ser así, pero no puede estar seguro. No puede estar seguro de nada últimamente.

Todo lo que sabe ahora se divide en dos voces que se contradicen unas a otras, superponiéndose hasta convertirse en largos zumbidos, que sabe siempre termina mal. Siempre una voz se quiebra, y se desmorona en gritos, se convierte en temblores, en miradas de odio y suplicas desesperadas.

Parece ser un sentimiento recurrente que ha tomado raíces en su persona. El miedo, y un fuego sinuoso que se resiste a ser sofocado, pero siendo contenido y manipulado, hasta que no queda nada excepto quién es ahora.

Y solo le resta escuchar las risas amargas, los elogios vacíos y un aluvión de emociones con las que no sabe qué hacer, y que hace tiempo ha dejado de intentar clasificar. Todo en él, toda la información y sensaciones se alejan de su comprensión tan pronto como llegan. Hasta que no queda nada, excepto los números y letras en su brazalete, una luz blanca y la persistente voz lejana de un niño que dice ser su enemigo, mientras le cuenta incesante un pasado que, sin importar cuanto lo intente, no logra recordar.

* * *

**_ Fase 1°_**

**I**

Kyle tiene trece años la primera vez que despierta en ese lugar.

No es su alarma lo que lo hace despertar, tampoco es la voz de su madre apresurándolo para alistarse para otro día escolar. No es la dureza del suelo, ni tampoco lo es el dolor en su cabeza.

Es una voz demasiado familiar, que instantáneamente lo hace fruncir su entrecejo y lo fuerza a abrir sus ojos para fulminar con la mirada al responsable de los gritos y groserías.

Vulgaridades absurdas y violentas a voz en cuello que lo hace partir sus labios con una amenaza preparada, y que después lo hace congelarse en su sitio. No se supone que escuchara aquella voz de nuevo, al menos no tan pronto. Algo anda mal.

Es por instinto que se incorpora, y mira alrededor desesperadamente, intentando absorber la mayor información visual que pudiese. Está en un cuarto. Una diminuta caja cubierta en sombras, excepto por una luz brillante que atraviesa una de las paredes.

Su corazón palpita raudo contra su pecho, y un miedo se acumula como un líquido frío en su estómago, derramándose, recorriendo la extensión de sus miembros hasta hacerlo sentir los cabellos en su nuca erizarse. Definitivamente algo anda terriblemente mal.

Intenta acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad, y puede vislumbrar una única sombra de algún objeto rectangular en la esquina, reposando sobre el suelo. Decide investigar su propósito después, y se dirige hacia la pequeña fuente de luz a tientas. El material allí es frío, y al golpearlo el sonido es opaco y las vibraciones resuenan en el material. Una puerta. Se inclina y se pone en puntillas intentando ver algo que revele su ubicación, pero no puede ver nada excepto resplandecientes colores blanquecinos.

Kyle recarga su frente en la rendija de cristal e intenta no alarmarse. ¿Qué es lo que último que recuerda?

Había acompañado a su madre al centro comercial. Había jugado con Stan hasta la madrugada, su madre lo había hecho apagar la computadora a regañadientes porque las clases iniciarían pronto. Se había acostado a dormir y después... ¿Después qué sucedió? Estaba seguro que había algo más. Recordaba haber discutido con Ike y después… Kenny, recordaba a Kenny.

Se deja caer de espaldas contra la puerta y masajea sus sienes. No puede recordarlo, y forzarse a hacerlo está haciendo su cabeza latir con una intensidad que le hace creer que explotara en cualquier momento.

Los berridos y golpeteos a través de la pared van en crescendo, y sin detenerse a considerar su certeza, sin dar pie a equivocaciones, Kyle brama con una desagradable irritación consabida que no había experimentado recientemente.

-¡Cierra la puta boca, gordo de mierda!

El efecto de sus palabras es inmediato. Los gritos se detienen y solo queda el eco de los golpeteos, que se extinguen casi inmediatamente. Es cuando el silencio se hace presente, que Kyle comprende lo que significa, y la expectativa crece en él de forma rápida y peligrosa.

Después de unos minutos, con una voz considerablemente más suave, y de alguna forma más cercana, escucha una respuesta.

-¿Judío? - pregunta con claro nerviosismo.- ¿Kyle?

Kyle suspira y echa su cabeza hacia atrás.

Eric Cartman, ¿cuántas eran las probabilidades?

* * *

La última vez que había visto a Cartman, el sol había bañado el techo de cada casa con una intensidad que hizo historia en South Park. La nieve se derretía aprisa en las banquetas, formando charcos de lodo en la carretera y haciendo a sus ciudadanos abandonar sus gruesas chamarras y sus guantes, optando por ropas más ligeras, algunos otros por simples camisas.

Los Broflovski, sin embargo, habían vestido trajes oscuros que resultaban incómodos con ese inesperado clima. Los Marsh tampoco parecían disfrutar sus atuendos, y en más de una ocasión Sharon Marsh había reñido a Randy por rascarse incesantemente.

Los McCormick, los Tucker, los Stotch, todos ellos y algunas otras familias e individuos más, se habían ataviado todos con ropas negras para asistir al funeral de Liane Cartman.

Y aunque su infortunio había sido inigualable, Eric Cartman era el único que se había vestido acorde a la inusual temperatura. Cómo si no hiciese ninguna diferencia su elección de ropas, porque, al final, su madre estaba muerta, y pretendía evitarse más penas de las inevitables.

Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Butters habían estado a su lado toda la ceremonia, y Eric se mantuvo en silencio, mirando fijamente el sepulcro frente a él. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero sin rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas. Se mantenía firme y con sus manos casualmente en sus bolsillos. De una manera irónica, Butters había terminado por gimotear y abrazar a Cartman como si hubiese sido su propia perdida y fuese él quien necesitase de su apoyo.

Cartman no lo había apartado, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda mecánicamente. Miraba la tumba con intensidad. Kyle sabía, que sin importar su pobre relación y lo malagradecido que Cartman fuese, siempre había amado a su madre más que a nadie. Probablemente más que así mismo, y solo ahora, con el impacto de perderla, estaba aceptándolo. Y lo único que podía hacer para no desmoronarse era contener sus lágrimas, y guardar su compostura una última vez en su presencia.

Sin embargo, el desastre ocurrió cuando todos se acercaron a darle sus condolencias. Habían pasado unas cuántas personas a darle abrazos, y ofrecer su apoyo cuando Cartman de pronto soltó una risotada amarga. Y miró a cada una de las personas presentes con un odio que hizo a Kyle estremecerse.

Nadie allí daba una mierda por su madre, había dicho, todos los que la buscaban esperaban ser recibidos con las piernas abiertas. Y cuando no sucedía, entonces les daba lo mismo abofetearla y azotar su puerta al salir o insultarla y regar rumores horribles en todo aquel que estuviese deseoso de escuchar, ósea, todo el pueblo. Su madre fue la ramera del pueblo, dijo señalando la tumba, y la mayoría lloraría solo la perdida de una vagina húmeda y disponible. El resto que lloraba, eran hipócritas.

Y la madre de Kyle había levantado la voz entonces, porque Sheila Broflovski nunca podía aceptar una injusticia o una cruel verdad. Le había dicho que aunque entendía su dolor (una pequeña muestra falsa de empatía antes de proceder a regañarlo como lo hacía con todo aquel que se atreviese a desafiarla) Cartman no tenía derecho de insultar a ninguno de los presentes, ¿Cómo podría, cuando, tan amablemente, todos habían hecho acto de presencia para brindarle su despedida a una buena amiga como Liane?

Cartman dejó de reír entonces. La miró incrédulo, y Kyle pudo verlo implosionar a través de sus ojos antes de que, finalmente, su ira encontrara su cauce y estallara en reclamos y gritos.

¿En donde habían estado sus amigos, preguntó, cuándo Liane perdió su trabajo porque su jefe no la veía como nada más que una cogida rápida, y la botó a la calle cuando llegó otra mujer más joven y bonita?

¿Cómo mierda podían llamarse sus amigos, cuando cada vez que Liane les pedía un préstamo o un favor, ellos solo lo hacían a cambio de meterla en su cama?

_"Mi madre, fue una puta. A veces por gusto, a veces por necesidad. Y fue tratada como tal. No tuvo moral o valores, no tuvo dignidad, ni oportunidades, y definitivamente no tuvo amigos. Todos ustedes pueden tomar sus malditas condolencias y metérselas en el culo" _

Cartman había vivido su vida a base de mentiras y pretensiones. Que finalmente viese la realidad, y buscara algo de honestidad entre todas las farsas que había creado y creído, parecía una conclusión irremisible que Kyle sabía que terminaría por destruirlo eventualmente. Que sucediese ante la muerte de la única persona en su vida que le demostró cariño era tan trágico, como lógico.

Y no pudo excepto mirarlo llorar, y gritar y acusar al mundo de su infamia, mientras Randy y Gerald intentaban tranquilizarlo.

Pero Cartman no iba a tranquilizarse, porque no tenía verdaderos amigos, ni familiares, ni mentiras para protegerse de la realidad. Cartman estaba solo. Y la perspectiva del mundo que se había abierto frente a él era una tan solo uno de los muchos panoramas oscuros que ahora amenazaban con absorberlo y perderlo dentro. Kyle había visto esa misma oscuridad, si bien nunca la vivió, y había aprendido a aceptarla desde pequeño, y aunque sabía que la vida no podía resumirse en malas experiencias, en ocasiones resultaba abrumador ver a su alrededor, ver a las personas y luego convencerse que no estaba loco por creer en la humanidad. Su lucha contra la amargura y la resignación era constante incluso con todas las bendiciones que tenía en su vida.

Así que vio a Cartman insultar a Sheila y a todo el pueblo, acusarlos de cosas horribles, de actos inmorales y vergonzosos que solo él, como hijo de la puta del pueblo podría saber, pero no hizo nada más allá de sentir pesar y genuina lástima por Cartman, porque al final los adultos pretenderían que nada de aquello sucedió. Que eran todos lo suficientemente buenos. Y Cartman sería, no por primera vez, el chivo expiatorio de los problemas en South Park.

Aquella fue la última vez que lo vio. Dos días después, había encontrado a Butters llorando en las escaleras de los Cartman, con un horrible gato viejo entre sus manos.

"Llegan tarde" Le había dicho a Kyle, Stan y Kenny. Cartman se había ido ya con algunas personas de servicios sociales.

Desde entonces, Butters aun conserva al maldito gato.

* * *

Los divide una pared de ladrillos. Es delgada, porque puede escuchar a Cartman del otro lado si permanece bastante cerca de ella. Pueden mantener conversaciones si los dos hablan lo suficientemente alto, lo cual no es exactamente un problema para Cartman.

Es así como descubre que no es el único que no sabe qué está sucediendo y cómo llegó allí. Si Cartman miente o dice la verdad es algo que no confesará, y que terminará por averiguar eventualmente, así que Kyle se conforma con esa respuesta por ahora.

Es evidente que se trata de un secuestro, si las condiciones en que se encuentran indican algo. Ninguno de sus captores ha hecho acto de presencia desde que despertaron, e inspeccionando más de cerca, Kyle comprueba que no tienen necesidad de verificar el estado de sus víctimas. Hay dos cámaras en las esquinas izquierda y derecha en el fondo de la habitación y a un costado de la puerta, permitiendo una amplia toma de los sucesos dentro del pequeño cuarto, sin dar lugar a escondites.

Conserva sus ropas, pero le han colocado un brazalete que, por más que Kyle tira de él, no puede quitarse. Tiene números y letras escritos en una pequeña pantalla digital, y esto no hace sino estresarlo aun más. Cámaras, gigantescas puertas gruesas de metal, brazaletes digitales, quién haya sido el responsable de su encierro es alguien que tiene acceso a grandes cantidades de dinero. Y visto de esa forma, entonces no tendría demasiado sentido extorsionar a sus padres con dinero, de hecho, en el caso de Cartman...

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –cuestiona Kyle.

-Ya te dije, no estoy seguro de qué mierda hice antes de despertar aquí. No tengo una puta idea de nada.

-Me refiero a en qué clase de sitio te encontrabas.

-Oh. Bueno, pues estaba...en algún sitio en Denver tal vez-responde Cartman dubitativamente.-no estoy seguro.

-No lo sabes -repite Kyle irritado- ¿No sabes en donde has vivido los últimos diez meses?

-Es difícil recordarlo cuando te transfieren de un orfanato a otro judío de mierda.- responde nuevamente levantando la voz.- Tu sensibilidad me arrebata el aliento.

No puede evitar avergonzarse un poco, Cartman tiene razón. Pero necesita tachar teorías e ideas de su lista si es que espera encontrar una pista para conocer su ubicación exacta. No puede excepto tratar de calcular el tiempo en que había estado dormido, sus padres probablemente ya se han percatado de su desaparición, así que la policía probablemente ya debe estarlo buscando.

Trata de reconfortarse con ese pensamiento. No está seguro de lo que sucede, pero tal vez no continúe en ese sitio por mucho tiempo, y nada gana nada desesperándose ahora. No, lo correcto es mantener la calma, y aprovecharse de la información que tenga a su alcance. Pero mirando a su alrededor, es difícil obtener alguna pista.

No hay ventanas, la luz detrás de la puerta es tan brillante que ilumina el cuarto parcialmente, pero no lo suficiente para mostrarle con claridad sus alrededores. Hay un pequeño agujero en una esquina, que pronto que tiene el propósito de servir como inodoro. Tiene una sábana demasiado delgada, que, de encontrarse aún en South Park, no lo ayudará a resguardarse del frío. Tiene sus ropas y su gorro, pero su celular ha desaparecido. Lo único que había cambiado era que ahora tenía una pulsera digital. Y un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Volviendo la vista a su muñeca, Kyle lee las letras y números en la pulsera con escrutinio por la que considera debe ser la séptima vez desde que despertó. Suspira y apoya su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Cómo carajo es que siempre termina en situaciones así? ¡A los otros chicos del pueblo nunca parece sucederle este tipo de cosas! Sin embargo Kyle había terminado en algún sitio en Perú por error, había sido atacado por un hombre-oso-cerdo, había sido parte del experimento del ciempiés humano, había tenido sida, hemorroides, herpes, es de Jersey... ¡Esas mierdas no le suceden a nadie más!

- ¿Qué crees que estemos haciendo aquí?- pregunta Cartman, de quien Kyle se había olvidado casi por completo.

-No lo sé. Puede ser por muchas cosas.- "_Y ninguna buena", _se abstuvo de agregar. Ninguna privación de libertad puede augurar algo positivo.

-Mierda...podrá ser... ¿Crees que pretendan vender nuestros órganos al mercado negro? O... peor, ¿Que vendan nuestros inocentes cuerpos a algún mórbido viejo pederasta?

-¡Qué!

-¡Debe ser eso! Oh dios, Kyle, tiene sentido. Niños como nosotros, tan jóvenes y suaves y adorables y virginales...

-Cartman, cierra la boca.- ordena Kyle irritado. Y pronto recuerda que, pese a la familiaridad en su dinámica, Cartman _sí_ había desaparecido por meses. La última vez que había platicado con él había sido a mediados del año anterior. Y aunque le había resultado extraño caminar hacia la parada del autobús y no encontrar a su némesis allí, Kyle no había extrañado su paranoia y estupidez en absoluto.

-Tienes que aceptar que es probable que estemos en una mierda de ese calibre, judío. ¿Por qué otra razón secuestrarían a un niño de South Park y a otro más en alguna parte de Denver para ponerlos en cuartos diferentes, a oscuras y vigilándolos con cámaras?

Kyle frunce el entrecejo en recelo, no solo porque, aunque técnicamente correcto, tiene la impresión que esto no es un secuestro cualquiera; sino también porque aún no cree que Cartman no sepa en donde se había encontrado antes de despertar allí.

-¿Qué dice tu pulsera?- pregunta Kyle entonces, buscando cambiar de tema.

Cartman no responde, y Kyle lo imagina levantando una ceja en curiosidad.

-...No habías notado la pulsera, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, pero mientras tú dormías pacíficamente yo estuve demasiado ocupado buscando una salida como para notar que tenía algo escrito en ella.

Lo que significa que había pasado sus horas despierto gritando y golpeando paredes y puertas como un animal salvaje en una jaula, concluye Kyle.

-Son un montón de letras y números... CIICF-GI-SPMK140702E-dice leyendo con cuidado.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice la tuya?

- CIICF-GI-SPMO150701E.- dice Kyle de memoria- Coincide con algunas letras y números del tuyo, ¿no es así?

-Con casi todas las letras y con algunos números... ¿Qué mierda significa?

-Que no fue deliberado.-explica pacientemente.- Que las letras y números tienen un significado, y que tal vez nos revelen algo de la identidad de nuestros captores.

Cartman suelta un pequeño "Oh" en lo que Kyle sabe es asombro, pero que jamás aceptará frente a él.

-Entonces...SP… ¿Podría significar South Park?- Kyle se encoge de hombros. Lo había pensado también, pero le parecía una conclusión demasiado obvia.

-Podría ser, si es que a ambos nos hubiesen raptado del mismo lugar. Pero ya que tú estabas en "Algún sitio en Denver" creo que podemos descartarlo. Tal vez sean las iniciales de algo, CIICF, GI, tal vez sean el nombre de este sitio, o de la organización tras ella.

-¿Y los números?

Kyle se encoge de hombros nuevamente, luego recuerda que Cartman no puede verlo.

-No tengo idea.

-Y eso nos deja igual que al principio. Brillante, Kyle- dice con sarcasmo.

-Es más de lo que pudiste averiguar a patadas y gritos.

-Y aun así, igualmente inútil.- replica con arrogancia, y casi inmediatamente después, Kyle vuelve a escucharlo patear la puerta.- Al menos sé que si hago esto-enfatiza pateando la puerta de nuevo.- llamaré la atención de alguien.

Kyle piensa en recordarle a Cartman que si su plan resulta exitoso, es probable que las razones por las que se muestren sean con toda la intención de asegurarse de que no continuase con todo su maldito ruido, pero finalmente opta por recargar su espalda contra la pared y cerrar los ojos, intentando aplacar su jaqueca y, con un poco de suerte, recordar exactamente cómo había llegado hasta allí.

**II**

-¡Deben ser los peores traficantes del mundo!- Vocifera Cartman después de otra ronda de violencia poco fructífera.- ¡Voy a morir de hambre antes de que puedan venderme a un solo cliente!

Nadie llega. Ni los secuestradores, ni la policía. Cartman gritó, golpeó y pateó la puerta y paredes hasta quedarse sin aliento, pero a nadie, además de Kyle, pareció importarle un carajo.

No quiere aceptarlo, pero poco a poco es más difícil continuar negándolo. Debe comenzar a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de que la ayuda no llegue tan rápido como espera, si es que alguna vez llega. Él mismo comienza a sentirse hambriento y sediento, pero no hay rastro de los responsables ni de cuando se presentarán. Solo está la luz de la puerta, y los parpadeantes puntos rojos en las esquinas, sus únicos recordatorios de que aun no han sido dejados en el olvido absoluto.

Sin ventanas y sin reloj, Kyle no puede adivinar la hora, pero está bastante seguro que debieron pasar ya más de veinticuatro horas desde que despertó.

-¿Qué ha pasado en el pueblo en los últimos meses?- Cartman, exhausto y enfadado, terminó por alternarse entre canturrear canciones como "Call me maybe" y "Niggas in Paris" (desentonando y alcanzando notas inhumanamente agudas), para después volver a su rutina de soltar improperios que resonaban a metros de distancia y maldecir cuando no obtenía resultados. Esta es la primera vez que intenta tener una conversación normal en horas.- ¿Aun sigue en pie después de mi Oh, trágica y lamentable partida?- pregunta dramáticamente, para soltar después risitas burlonas.

-No hemos conocido mayor alegría y no hemos encontrado más prosperidad desde que tu inmenso culo antisemita abandonó el pueblo. De verdad, nos quitaste un peso de encima a todos -suelta Kyle con cierto veneno y simulando verdadero alivio. Hasta ahora, Cartman solo había podido mantener su boca cerrada por al menos quince minutos, esto lo fastidiaba y tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo. Al menos no estaba completamente solo en este embrollo.

Cuando Cartman suelta un _"¡Jódete, judío de mierda!"_ recriminatorio, la sonrisa que se bosqueja en su rostro es fácil y satisfactoria. Molestar a Clyde por su sobrepeso nunca había resultado tan gratificante como lo había sido con Cartman antes de que se marchase.- Pero, además de eso...no ha sucedido nada realmente interesante. Excepto que Randy está compitiendo para alcalde y tapizó el pueblo con carteles en azul y rojo, ya sabes, al estilo Obama. Oh, y Garrison dejó de ser un "_él"_ o una "_ella_" y pasó a ser un "_Eso_". Al parecer viajó a la India en sus vacaciones, y ahora está convencido que no es hombre o mujer, ni travesti o transexual sino parte de un "Tercer género".

-¿Pero qué mierda?

-Lleva vestuario hindú y todo el teatro.- Dice recordando al hombre calvo paseándose, desvergonzado y con admirable dignidad, por todo el pueblo, ataviado en colores alucinantes, ojos delineados y en nada más que sandalias.- Pero si lo llamas "Señor" o "Señorita" el sujeto enloquece e intenta sacarte los ojos con sus uñas postizas.

-Wow, casi siento pena por los pobres estúpidos que son sus alumnos ahora.

Aquel es un sentimiento que puede compartir. El nuevo ciclo escolar está cerca, e inmediatamente imagina a Ike, sentado en la primera fila de la nueva clase de Garrison, horrorizado por su ineptitud y falta de sentido común. Piensa en cómo, aunque había crecido en un pueblo como South Park, a Ike aun le sorprenden e indignan la clase de personas que lo habitan, y las múltiples injusticias que se llevan a cabo allí, y Garrison es la representación de la mayoría de las cosas que andan mal no solo con el pueblo, sino con la sociedad moderna. Eso sucederá en dos semanas, cuando Ike inicie el tercer año.

Sin importar sus peleas recientes, Kyle había continuado pensado con anticipación en varios consejos para ayudarlo a sobrevivir el resto de la primaria sin enloquecer en el intento; pero ahora ha habido un cambio en los planes, y necesita escapar si es que tiene alguna intención de cumplirlos.

Kyle decide no agregar nada más, y Cartman no vuelve formular otra pregunta.

Pero de pronto, su incapacidad para guardar silencio parece ahora una conveniente distracción para la nostalgia y la desesperanza. Esta vez el mutismo se prolonga, y Kyle se encuentra tamborileando sus dedos contra su rodilla en gradual ansiedad.

Ser enteramente consiente de la gravedad de la situación, pensar en su familia y recordar a sus amigos, considerar su futuro…No había tenido oportunidad de estar enteramente sumido en sus pensamientos hasta ahora, y se da cuenta que, si se detiene a pensar cuidadosamente en alguna de estas cosas, las condiciones de su presente terminarán por sumirlo en angustia y sofocante desespero.

-¿Qué ha sucedido contigo?- pregunta conteniendo la urgencia en su voz, sintiéndose obligado a buscar alguna manera de retomar la conversación. No puede comenzar a sentir tristeza, no puede comenzar a extrañar, porque entonces será más fácil ceder al miedo y más difícil aun juntar la voluntad para incorporarse y dar la pelea que será inevitablemente necesaria, sin importar la verdadera naturaleza del escenario en el que se encuentra ahora.

Pero Cartman no responde.

-¿Cómo carajo es posible que no sepas en donde fuiste secuestrado? Porque la excusa de los orfanatos me huele a mierda.- intenta nuevamente. La respuesta llega varios segundos después, en la forma de un ruidoso ronquido. En algún momento, Cartman se había quedado dormido.

Un breve, pero sonoro pitido lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

Kyle levanta la cara de entre sus manos y puede ver la pesada puerta abriéndose, la luz colándose en la abertura y bañando todo a su alrededor en un blanco que por un momento le resulta cegador. Es por instinto que se incorpora de un salto y pega su espalda contra la pared, parpadeando repetidas veces en un intento por hacer desaparecer los puntos de luz que parecían haberse tatuado en su retina por el súbito contraste entre su eterna noche y la deslumbrante luminiscencia frente a él.

Distingue dos sombras, una más alta, otra más pequeña. Una tosca y grande, otra más delicada y esbelta.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta por acto reflejo. No puede ver sus rostros, ni calcular su edad ni procedencia.- ¿Qué mierda quieren de mí?

Uno de ellos se inclina, depositando algo largo en el suelo, y con la misma espontaneidad con la que se materializaron en la habitación, comienzan a salir de ella. Kyle se arroja contra ellos demasiado tarde, y es recibido por la dureza de la puerta.

-¡Vuelvan, hijos de puta!- grita, estrellando su puño contra la inamovible barrera que lo aparta de su libertad.- ¡Carajo, déjenme salir, malditos bastardos!

Otro pitido. Kyle escucha el mismo sonido y da dos pasos hacia atrás, preparándose para arremeter contra cualquier persona que se cruce en su camino. Pero nadie cruza la puerta.

-¿Qué ca…?- escucha decir a Cartman, adormilado. Aquellas personas están ahora en la habitación contigua.- ¡Hey! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Y ahora no es solo Kyle exigiendo respuestas, sino también Cartman, desorientado por el sueño, bramando e insultando con una elocuencia y creatividad nacida de una ira que, Kyle sabe por experiencia, promete una venganza ingeniosa y cruel con seguridad. El resultado debe ser el mismo, porque pronto lo escucha golpear contra la puerta, imitando las acciones previas de Kyle.

Es solo cuando se aparta de la pared, para intentar vislumbrar alguna otra sombra merodeando cerca de la puerta, que Kyle pisa algo que cruje bajo su peso y hace un charco bajo su pie.

Solo entonces se percata del objeto que aquellas personas habían dejado en la habitación. Lo examina de cerca, levantándolo hacia la luz de la puerta.

Acaba de aplastar una botella de agua. El objeto es una charola, y está llena de comida.

**IV**

La paranoia no le permite descansar, y la sospecha y alerta no lo dejan considerar la posibilidad de simplemente ingerir los alimentos en la charola de plástico. Ignorando las quejas de su estómago, Kyle mira receloso la comida, a lo lejos. ¿Quién puede asegurarle que la comida no está envenenada? ¿Cómo puede comprobar que no han puesto alguna clase químico dentro?

Si Cartman tiene razón (y Kyle definitivamente cree que ese no es el caso, pero tomará las precauciones necesarias) entonces deben haber algunos estimulantes o drogas dentro. No, Kyle no se acercará a esa comida sin importar la sed que tenga, y si su estómago duele lo suficiente para hacerlo agacharse y doblarse sobre sí mismo, entonces tendrá que aprender a soportarlo, porque le esperan más días de absoluta inanición.

Y solo puede esperar que Cartman haga lo mismo.

Habían intentado reunir información entre ellos inmediatamente después de que las dos figuras se habían marchado definitivamente: ¿Qué habían visto? ¿Qué, exactamente, acababa de suceder?

Pero más allá de ver sus ropas, Cartman tampoco había podido observar demasiado.

"-Los dos tenían chaquetas blancas. Creo que uno tenía un pantalón azul… ¿tal vez Mezclilla?"- Le había dicho dubitativamente.

Cartman comparte su paranoia, y como él, se ha negado a tocar la charola. De igual forma, Kyle ha tenido que contener su impulso de recordarle que no ceda, esto, porque no está seguro de cuánto podrá soportar Cartman. Es caprichoso y obstinado, y nunca ha sido bueno con los sacrificios personales. Si resulta difícil recordarse a sí mismo la importancia que tiene el mantenerse firme en su decisión, para alguien como Cartman, que no está acostumbrado a privarse de cosas que solo le brindan felicidad efímera, debe ser un reto aun más grande.

-Deberíamos estar planeando nuestro escape, judío.- le dice Cartman, tiempo después, siendo la primera vez que le habla desde el intercambio de información- Toda esta mierda me da un muy mal presentimiento.

-Es lo que he intentado hacer desde el inicio, pero es un poco difícil planear un escape exitoso cuando no tenemos una puta idea de qué carajo está pasando, culogordo. Tenemos dos cámaras vigilándonos todo el tiempo, una gruesa puerta de metal y no sabemos qué nos espera detrás de ella. Si nos enfrentamos a una organización debe haber docenas de personas a cargo…

-Tres.-Replica Cartman de pronto.- En realidad son tres cámaras, tal vez cuatro.

Kyle pasea su mirada por la habitación. Contó las cámaras cuando despertó, una en la esquina posterior izquierda, y otra frente a él, en la esquina derecha, junto a la puerta.

-Solo veo dos, ¿en dónde está la tercera?

-Afuera de la puerta.

Automáticamente Kyle mira hacia la rendija que se asomaba al exterior. Había intentado, sin éxito, vislumbrar la salida o alguna señal de vida fuera, pero más allá de un par de sombras cruzando regularmente la zona no había podido ver nada más.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Duh, si tienen cámaras dentro deben tener cámaras afuera -explica con sencillez.- Y si es un pasillo largo, como parece ser, debe ser panorámica, aunque sin audio como estas.

Es una respuesta simple, pero lógica.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que no pueden escuchar lo que decimos?

-Por el tipo de cámaras, judío.- responde con cierto fastidio, como si hubiese esperado que Kyle fuese un experto en electrónica y seguridad. -Además, no veo por qué querrían grabar audio. No es como si tuviésemos información valiosa en primer lugar. Lo que sea que quieren de nosotros, pueden conseguirlo solo con vernos.

Escucharlo alcanzar conclusiones razonables es casi desconcertante, pero en ocasiones como aquella, Kyle se permite lamentar en silencio el potencial que Cartman pudo haber alcanzado de no tener tanta mierda nublándole el juicio.

-…Vigilancia y alimentos-analiza Kyle en voz alta.- Nos quieren no solo vivos, sino tan sanos como podamos estar.

-¡Eso solo reafirma mi teoría del tráfico de órganos o la prostitución!- prosigue Cartman con tono agraviado, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

No es que no fuese posible, es que no le parece probable. Se acerca hasta la charola y observa sus contenidos una vez más. No es nada particularmente atractivo. Parece una especie de puré de colores carnosos, inoloro. Es repugnante, aunque su estomago se queje una vez más, convenciéndolo de lo contrario.

-Aunque si lo que querían era tentarnos, pudieron esforzarse con un menú más apetitoso.-comenta casualmente, dando su espalda a la charola, ignorando la resequedad de su garganta.

-Honestamente, a comparación de la basura que he comido últimamente, esta especie de vómito tiene su encanto.

Una parte de él no quiere preguntar, no siente verdadero interés en averiguar la respuesta. Otra parte de él, la parte que sabe que heredó de su madre, no puede mantener la boca cerrada y pregunta de todas formas, solo porque está necesitado de respuestas, sin importar de qué tipo.

-¿Y qué, exactamente, has comido últimamente?

-Oh, pues…comidas de orfanatos…es como, uhm, la comida que preparaba chef pero más…dura y fría.

_Perdido, mis bolas_, piensa Kyle con suspicacia. Suspira, y finalmente externaliza una opinión que le hubiese gustado posponer por un poco más de tiempo.

-Si estuviésemos en otras circunstancias, no consideraría hacer algo tan estúpido, pero si queremos huir, ambos, entonces vamos a tener que cooperar.-le dice con seriedad y tratando de esconder su disgusto ante la idea. Es una locura, considerando su pasado juntos, pero es lo más conveniente para los dos.- Y no hablo solo de este intercambio de información que hemos tenido hasta ahora, vamos a tener que confiar el uno en el otro, por imposible que parezca.

-Kyle…-comienza Cartman con tono condescendiente.

-¡No, cual sea tu excusa tendrás que dejarla de lado por ahora! Muy a mi pesar, solo nos tenemos a nosotros, y prometo hacer un esfuerzo por confiar en ti y dejar pasar tu ignorancia, racismo y antisemitismo si tú prometes confiar en mí pese a ser un judío, originalmente de Jersey, o cuales sean tus estúpidas razones para no hacerlo.

Kyle tendrá que aprender a verlo como algo temporal, pero está decidido a mandar al diablo todas sus inseguridades e ignorar el pasado por el momento, si con eso aumenta sus probabilidades de vivir.

-Mira, voy a intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No, promete que lo harás, culón!

-¡Si lo hago, sería una mentira y esa no parece la mejor forma de iniciar este trato!

Kyle resopla y maldice bajo su aliento, ¿Por qué, de todas las personas, tiene que estar atascado con Cartman?

-¡Bien! Como quieras, solo hazlo.-se cruza de brazos Kyle.- podrías comenzar por decirme en dónde estabas antes de despertar.

-Broflovski, ya te lo dije.-replica con impaciencia.- No tengo idea. Pudo ser cualquier sitio.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas pasado diez meses perdido?

-En realidad fueron un par de días.- responde cansinamente.- El sitio en donde pasé esos meses estaba en un bosque; huí, me perdí, me atraparon. Fin del cuento, ¿satisfecho judío?

Debería estarlo, y tal vez sería así de no ser porque conoce al niño dando esas excusas. No fue tan simple, porque nada que involucre a Eric Cartman lo es. Algo más debió suceder, y ya se encargará de descubrirlo. Por ahora, le parece sensato conformarse con la respuesta.

Además, hay algo más que ha ocupado su atención desde hace bastante rato ya. Desde que los extraños entraron al cuarto, Kyle se ha entretenido llevando una cuenta mental como único recurso para hacer una estimación del tiempo que ha pasado allí. Hasta la más reciente interrupción de Cartman, había alcanzado a contar 1980 minutos (tal vez un poco más, tal vez un poco menos, era un aproximado tomando en cuenta el margen de error que inevitablemente pudo cometer, pero que intentó evitar). Eso equivale alrededor de 33 horas, y desde entonces nadie ha vuelto a entrar en su habitación. Cartman y Kyle no han tocado la comida, y ninguna otra charola ha sido ofrecida, así como la previa no ha sido retirada.

_"Si no ha sucedido nada, es, tal vez, porque no hemos hecho nada", _considera Kyle, "_están esperando"_. Vista la situación como si se tratase de un juego, la charola había sido su segunda jugada desde la abducción. Las únicas opciones posibles para Kyle y Cartman se limitan a ceder y comer o morir de inanición, y en cualquiera de los dos casos habrá una consecuencia por elección.

¿Pero son opciones realmente?

Morir. ¿Es eso posible? Si Kyle logra controlar sus instintos y decide no comer, ni tomar agua, ¿simplemente lo verán morir?

Mientras Cartman continua balbuceando excusas cada vez más elaboradas, Kyle, pasivamente, toma una decisión.

* * *

Ike había estado escabulléndose en las noches. Esperaba a que sus padres se durmiesen, y después se escapaba con la hermanita de Craig para hacer actos vandálicos menores que bastarían para tener a su madre trepada en las paredes en pura rabia.

Kyle lo sabía. Sin importar lo mucho que se habían distanciado con los años, Ike era su hermano, y Kyle lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo andaba mal.

Había decidido ocultárselo a su madre, porque probablemente intentaría atar a Ike a la cama todas las noches para evitar que se escapase o le implantaría un microchip para saber su posición exacta como plan B. Sheila podía ser extremista en ocasiones, y es por esto que Kyle amenazaba a Ike con acusarlo si no se detenía, aunque jamás tuvo la intención de hacerlo en realidad.

Es así como se encontró bajo la noche invernal de South Park, sin nada más para protegerlo del helado frío que su gorro, su chamarra, unas botas amarillas y sus pantalones de dormir, buscando a su hermano por todo el pueblo. Ike era un niño inteligente, mucho más que él, pero también más autodestructivo. Necesitaba ser protegido de sí mismo.

Ya podía imaginar su madre, gritándole a McDaniels, golpeando a Barbrady por su ineptitud, demoliendo bosques si con eso lograba acelerar la búsqueda. Así que arrastraría su culo a su hogar antes que Sheila notase la ausencia de ambos y declarara estado de alerta en el pueblo.

En algún momento de la noche se encontró con Kenny y con Karen, iban camino a casa, le habían dicho. Sus razones para estar fuera a las dos de la mañana fue algo que consideró prudente no cuestionar, tomando en cuenta su inestabilidad familiar, y en lugar de ello aceptó con alivio su ayuda cuando fue ofrecida. Sería más rápido, más práctico. Buscaron en el lago, a orillas del bosque, adentrándose un poco en su espesura y apartando ramas a su camino, hasta que todo lo que podía respirar Kyle era el olor a pinos.

Su celular sonó entonces: Era Craig, quien había atrapado a las dos pequeñas mierdas, con aerosol y papel higiénico en mano.

Estaban a salvo. Enfadados, haciendo pataletas, pero fuera de peligro.

Y dando por terminada la búsqueda, Kyle les había confesado la horrible reprimenda que planeaba para su estúpido hermano. Karen había reído, divertida, una gran, inocente, risotada que hizo eco en el bosque, mientras caminaban todos devuelta al pueblo.

Kenny suspiraba aliviado, orgulloso, porque Karen jamás le daba problemas. Y una tensión de la cual no había sido consciente, se disipó paulatinamente, a sabiendas de que Ike estaría esperándolo en casa.

Después…después hubo un golpe, y el mundo de Kyle se tornó en colores difusos giratorios que lo hicieron caer de bruces contra el suelo. Sus oídos zumbaban y cuando intentaba incorporarse, una fuerte, deliberada presión en sus costillas lo hizo estrellarse de cara al suelo, la nieve quemando su rostro y mojando sus ropas.

Había una camioneta negra, se percató, una silueta rectangular y oscura, asomándose entre las ramas de los pinos. Vagamente se preguntó cuándo había aparecido, o si tal vez estuvo ahí desde el inicio.

Los gritos reemplazaron las risas, y los colores se volvieron grises. Un estruendoso sonido, un disparo, y una mata rubia cayendo inerte frente a él, salpicando su rostro con gotas pesadas y cálidas.

El mundo de Kyle se oscureció completo.

* * *

Despierta agitado, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, sudando frío. El cansancio lo había vencido en algún momento, y había terminado por ceder al sueño sin siquiera notarlo.

Pero finalmente lo recuerda.

Kenny. Le dispararon a Kenny. ¿Había sobrevivido? Kyle está seguro que aquello que salpicó su rostro había sido sangre…podría ser que tal vez Kenny…

-No...jus...

Murmullos opacos en la lejanía llaman su atención. El mutismo sepulcral de la noche lo recibe, y sacude la cabeza, aun sintiendo la pesadez del sueño hacer estragos con sus sentidos.

Pero ahora sabe en qué momento había sido secuestrado. Y dejando a Kenny de lado momentáneamente, ¿Qué sucedió con Karen? ¿Había logrado escapar?

Kyle atraviesa la habitación a gatas, deteniéndose frente a la pared de concreto, su emoción y creciente preocupación permitiéndole olvidar su virulenta animosidad hacia su eterno antagonista. Es cuando su mano toca la pared y antes de que sus pensamientos tomen forma verbal, cuando lo escucha de nuevo.

-Maldita…nunca…no…

_"¿Cartman?" _Cierra los ojos, e intenta agudizar sus sentidos.

-Muerto.- Escucha Kyle con claridad, y es seguido por risas contenidas.

Es la voz de Cartman, susurrando y soltando risitas. ¿Hay alguien más con él? ¿Había alguien entrado a su prisión mientras Kyle dormitaba? El pitido de la puerta debió ser lo suficientemente alto para despertarlo de ser ese el caso, pero se encontraba tan exhausto que pudo ignorarlo, tal vez incluso acoplarlo al sueño.

Kyle presiona su mejilla con tal fuerza que su cuello comienza a darle pequeñísimas punzadas de dolor, pero más allá del ininteligible balbuceo de Cartman, no puede escuchar a nadie respondiéndole.

-Uhm, ¿Cartman? –Cuestiona inseguro.- ¿Está todo bien?

-…Te quedaste dormido –responde Cartman. Instantes después, su tono es recriminatorio.- ¡Te quedaste dormido, judío inútil! De no haber despertado, hubiésemos estado indefensos los dos, cualquier hijo de puta pudo entrar y hacer con nosotros…

Cartman continúa desvariando, ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que había dormido ruidosamente durante horas antes de la intrusión, en las cuales Kyle solo había encontrado refugio en su siempre gradual y perpetuo resentimiento hacia el chico neonazi para no enloquecer, porque claro, el obeso antisemita podía hacer pataletas cuando otros necesitaban un poco de tranquilidad, pero podía dormitar imperturbable cuando Kyle buscaba consuelo en conversaciones triviales.

Se invierten los papeles una vez y Cartman no cierra la boca al respecto.

-No sucedió nada, Cartman.-objeta, recordándose que tiene una importante razón para hablarle en primer lugar.

-¡Pero pudo suceder!

Kyle suspira audiblemente y presiona su puente nasal, una manía aprendida de Stan con los años. No puede decidir qué parte del secuestro es peor, la incertidumbre o la pesadilla que es tener como único compañero a Cartman,

-¡Recordé qué sucedió!-alza la voz, interrumpiéndolo exitosamente. Bien, solo así se callará el hijo de puta.- Recordé cómo llegué aquí.

Kyle le habla de Kenny, de las horas de búsqueda bajo el bosque. Asombrosamente, Cartman no hace ningún comentario o burla por el comportamiento de Ike, y solo escucha atentamente.

Cuando termina de hablar, por unos segundos cree que Cartman se debió quedar dormido, hasta que pregunta, con tono dubitativo.

-Hey, Kyle, ¿qué crees que estemos haciendo aquí, realmente? No descarto la idea de que planean prostituirnos, vendernos por piezas o en tu caso para extorsionar a tus padres por oro-continúa- Porque sé que ustedes los judíos los guardan en cajas fuertes en las islas caimanes y Suiza y solo se quedan con unos cuantos doblones para presumirnos al resto.

-¡Por última vez, no tenemos oro, culogordo!

-El punto es -prosigue Cartman, prescindiendo cualquier interrupción previa- que hay tres cámaras vigilándonos todo el día, tenemos pulseras con una especie de código y no podemos estar seguros que esas personas sean del pueblo, tal vez pueda ser alguna organización de algún otro país. No parece el típico escenario de rehenes exactamente, nos parecemos más a conejillos de india o algo así.

-Sujetos experimentales.- corrige Kyle automáticamente, reparando en lo que esto significa. Había pensado en algo similar en un inicio, pero no se había detenido a considerarlo hasta ahora.- Y si es así…

No pierde nada intentándolo, se recuerda nuevamente, mientras cruza la habitación hacia la otra pared, la contraria a aquella en donde escucha a Cartman. Coloca su mano tentativamente y siente el duro cemento bajo ella.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Cartman, su voz considerablemente más apagada en la distancia.- ¿Qué significa?

-¿Recuerdas aquel proyecto de segundo año? –cuestiona Kyle. En una ocasión habían intentado enseñarles valores y responsabilidades. Su tarea había sido cuidar del hámster del salón por el resto del periodo escolar, los turnos se habían decidido al azar y habían resuelto dividirse en parejas- Cuando tú y Kenny mataron al animal accidentalmente, Stan y yo los ayudamos a conseguir otro, lo pintamos con acuarelas y maquillaje de Sharon para simular las manchas del anterior. Varios días después, cuando Butters creyó que era buena idea darle un baño y terminó por ahogarlo, la pintura jamás se cayó. Y solo después descubrimos que en realidad el hámster original había muerto a inicios del periodo escolar, y había sido reemplazado por diferentes niños desde entonces.- Explica Kyle, recordando como Butters había sido llevado a detención por ser el único estúpido en asesinar al hámster y confesarlo.

Si lo que sucede aquí es similar, entonces, solo porque un jerbo muere durante una investigación, no es razón para detener el proyecto. Deben de tener más al alcance y probar de nuevo si uno muere, como hicimos nosotros. Si tienes razón, entonces nosotros dos somos solo una parte prescindible de la camada de jerbos.

-¡Entonces hay más niños!- comprende Cartman.

-Así es, y tal vez Kenny y Karen están aquí también, en algún sitio.- Acaricia el cemento y da pequeños golpecitos con su dedo índice. No ha escuchado a nadie más desde que despertó en la prisión de cemento, pero es egocéntrico e ingenuo pensar que solo Cartman y él son los únicos rehenes. Apoya su oreja contra la pared, y luego golpetea como si se tratase de una puerta.

Espera. Toca de nuevo, llama por alguien y cierra los ojos, en busca de algún sonido.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Cartman a lo lejos. Kyle resopla irritado.

-Nada. Intenta tú.- indica con expectación.

Dos minutos después y los resultados de Cartman son los mismos que los suyos.

Kyle se deja caer pesadamente sobre el suelo y se cruza de brazos. Ahora que se atreve a comparar su situación con la del hámster, sabe que no puede estar equivocado. Sin importar la razón de su secuestro, es solo lógico asumir que no son las únicas víctimas. Pero, ¿en donde se encuentra el resto? ¿Es que acaso Cartman y él están siendo separados de las otras personas por algo más que cemento?

Kyle acaricia la pared nuevamente. El material, la textura…no se siente diferente. Y golpeándola tampoco nota alguna diferencia en el sonido. Entonces, ¿en dónde están los otros niños? ¿Y por qué puede escuchar a Cartman, pero no a Karen o a Kenny?

Las cámaras, la pulsera, la charola con comida…Hay orden, es posible que incluso exista un procedimiento para lo que sea que planeen, así que es difícil de creer que hayan cometido un descuido como aquel. La posibilidad de comunicarse con Cartman debió ser preconcebida.

_"¿Por qué?"_

Kyle dirige su mirada hacia la luz roja parpadeante. ¿Podría ser aquella la verdad, entonces? ¿Son ellos algo similar al proyecto del hámster?

¿Eso quiere decir que, detrás de las cámaras, hay personas con libretas y lapiceros, observándolos y tomando notas? La idea lo repugna.

Después de todo, ¿Qué pueden aprender, qué pueden conseguir encerrando a dos viejos rivales, y observarlos discutir las veinticuatro horas del día?

**VI**

Tiene trece años, se recuerda, temblando, sintiendo culpa y alivio mientras la sensación fría y húmeda del agua se desliza por su garganta, sintiendo todo el recorrido hasta su estomago vacío, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Tiene trece años, tiene hambre y sed y está aislado en un cuarto eternamente oscuro.

Quiere ser indulgente, decirse que es un niño y puede permitirse una debilidad así. Quiere convencerse que necesita continuar con vida si pretende descubrir que sucede en realidad, y por esto debía aprender a ceder. Pero no puede luchar la ira y frustración inmediata que cubren la placentera satisfacción de su saciedad. Kyle es más fuerte que esto.

_"Solo un pequeño sorbo",_ se había dicho, que pronto se convirtió en dos largos tragos del agua, que ahora derraman gotas por la comisura de su boca. Suelta la botella como si quemara, y deja sus contenidos vaciarse sobre el piso. Porque limpia o no, así no tendría la tentación de volver a probarla. Se hace un ovillo en la esquina y se abraza las rodillas. Maldiciendo una y otra vez en su mente.

Cartman se había dormido nuevamente, y sin nadie más que el silencio como testigo, había sido tan fácil convencerse que tal vez, dando un pequeñísimo sorbo, podría comprobar si estaba contaminada o no, y al mismo tiempo apaciguar la sed que no le permitía pensar con claridad.

El agua se derrama sobre la masa rosada sobre la charola, y Kyle la contempla en una nueva luz.

_"Solo una mordida"_

_Tal vez sea comida normal, tal vez si solo prueba un poco nada malo sucederá…_

Su mano oscila sobre el alimento. Finalmente se encierra con decisión sobre la charola entera y la levanta. Dirige su atención con firmeza hacia la oscuridad frente a él, y guía sus pasos hacia el agujero sobre el suelo, aquel supuesto inodoro, arrojando sus contenidos dentro, escuchando la comida salpicar en el agua.

La angustia lo hace hiperventilar, mirando con aprehensión el agujero en el piso. Cierra los ojos, aprieta los puños a su costado y vuelve a recostarse en la pared. Había hecho lo correcto, así no existía más la tentación. Y Kyle no puede ser débil nuevamente, no puede comer. Tiene que asegurarse que así fuera.

Pero cada vez le resulta más difícil dejar de aceptar que, a pesar de todo, aun sigue esperando por jerbos gigantes o conspiraciones gubernamentales bizarras. Espera por anticristos, por aliens, por alguna de todas las locuras con las que aprendió a lidiar desde niño. Es desconcertante recordarse que esta vez son humanos, no aberraciones sobrenaturales. Son personas, adultos, con intenciones que aun no puede descifrar.

Y Kyle intenta ser positivo, intenta formular planes de escape con lo poco que sabe. Intenta visualizar a la policía irrumpiendo de pronto, a sus amigos y sus padres apareciendo entre el humo y balas para salvarlo. Pero hay un miedo sinuoso, y helado que le susurra que esta vez es diferente. Que esta vez no tendrá el consuelo de Stan, ni la libertad de buscar ayuda. Esta vez son dos niños solos, confundidos, incomunicados. No se tratan de fuerzas extraterrestres, ni de planes para conquistar el mundo u obtener venganza. Esta vez son simples humanos. Y no hay un motivo, una explicación para lo que sucede.

Kyle está solo. Sin Stan, sin Kenny, sin ninguna clase de guía o de apoyo. Solo está Cartman, quien sabe, debe estar enloqueciendo en su habitación la mayor parte del día. Cartman, que lo dejará morir en cualquier momento si con eso salva su propio trasero.

Es duro pensar con objetividad, y aun más el contener todas sus emociones para no volverse impulsivo e imprudente, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Y aquel siempre había sido su rol en el grupo, en su familia y en el pueblo: El realista, quien se encarga de pensar fríamente para encontrar soluciones, así que es solo natural que incluso en una situación como esta, se sienta obligado a hacerlo.

Si él falla, si no puede aprender a controlarse, entonces los dos están jodidos, y si Kenny y Karen están encerrados en alguna parte, no podrá ayudarlos.

No importa que tenga que estar en cuclillas, con sus manos sosteniendo su estómago porque la sensación de vacío se intensifica con cada nueva hora que cuenta. No importa que no pueda pararse, porque el vértigo y mareos le dificultan mantenerse de pie por demasiado tiempo. No importa que el miedo no lo deje conciliar el sueño, y que lo aceche la nostalgia. De alguna forma, Kyle necesita pensar en algo para poder huir, para poder sacarlos a todos de allí.

**IX**

Somnolencia y dolor de cabeza. Sus días se dividen entre luchar contra el sueño, e intentar no hacer movimientos drásticos que emporen su jaqueca.

No puede ponerse en pie, la última vez que lo intentó se sintió desfallecer, y desde entonces su cuerpo pareció abandonarlo de toda fuerza de forma permanente. Está comenzando a pensar que nadie intervendrá, que lo dejaran perecer allí.

-Humm…círculo, 3era fila, séptima casilla.- responde la voz al otro lado de la pared.

Cartman no demuestra señales de debilidad en absoluto, y Kyle tiene la creciente sospecha que debe estar dando pequeñas mordidas a la comida, sin decirle nada en absoluto.

-Equis, 2da fila, quinta casilla.-replica Kyle casi de inmediato.

-¡Ah, carajo!

Habían comenzado a jugar "Gato" entre ellos, porque necesitan pasar el tiempo de alguna forma y a ninguno se le ocurrió un pasatiempo mejor. Había sido un poco confuso en un inicio, pero han acordado una forma de contar las filas y bloques, así que después de una hora de trampas por parte de Cartman y confundiendo casillas entre ambos, parecen haber encontrado la maña para jugar partidas como si fuesen en papel.

-Entonces…Humm, círculo, 1era fila, 1era casilla.

Kyle había considerado intentar afrontar un reto más grande y practicar ajedrez mental, justo como en una película que había visto hace varios años. Pero Cartman aun se toma su tiempo intentando visualizar las filas y casillas, y recordando viejos movimientos, así que ese plan tendrá que esperar.

El verdadero problema para Kyle es, que desde hace varias horas, ha empezado a ver puntos negros en su campo de visión, y concentrarse se ha vuelto una tarea casi imposible.

-Equis, 3er fila, octava casilla. –dice Kyle, conteniendo el impulso de rodar los ojos. Es como si Cartman fuese mentalmente incapaz de poder visualizar el jodido juego.- Gano otra vez, idiota.

-¡Joder, Kyle, deja de hacer trampa!

Kyle suspira y se envuelve en la sábana, sintiendo que no le brinda el calor suficiente. Está recostado en el piso, abrazándose así mismo, intentando mantener el calor corporal, pero no parece bastar y se le están acabando las ideas para distraerse.

-¡Por esto no juego con judíos, son todos unas ratas mentirosas que esperan el momento exacto para arrebatarte lo que te pertenece, como aquella vez que robaste mis audífonos…!

Kyle cierra los ojos, no tiene las fuerzas o ánimos para discutir con Cartman, pero es exactamente lo que parece desear hacer el jodido idiota. Desea que fuese Stan quien estuviese con él, porque sabría qué decir y a Kyle no le molestaría confesar que está asustado, ni tendría problemas confiando en él ciegamente. Pero al mismo tiempo agradece que no sea así, porque Stan debe estar a salvo con su familia en esos momentos.

Incluso si nunca los encuentran, Kyle está seguro que Stan debe estar en alguna parte, poniendo su rostro en las noticias, cantando canciones para atraer la atención de otros, probablemente poniendo al pueblo de cabeza en búsquedas implacables. Kyle no duda de la amistad que tiene con Stan. Y de igual forma sabe que sus padres y su hermano harán todo lo humanamente posible para encontrarlo, y su familia puede ser peligrosa en ocasiones.

Aun así, sintiendo su consciencia abandonarlo paulatinamente, algo en él le dice, como si fuese el inicio de una revelación, que no va a ser así.

Que nunca saldrá de ese lugar.

* * *

Una corriente de aire, helada en el implacable invierno eterno de South Park se cuela entre su chamarra y hace sus cabellos erizarse. Kyle sostiene la cobija con más fuerza, y apresura el paso, su semblante contorsionado en un ceño fruncido y unos labios presionados. Sus pasos chocan contra la nieve con firmeza, y siente sus piernas comenzar a doler en ciertas zonas por el esfuerzo que está haciendo.

Desearía ser una persona diferente en ocasiones como aquella. Alguien más frío, más cruel. Que no pueda sentir remordimientos.

Un mal paso en la acera casi lo hace caer de bruces, pero logra mantener su equilibrio. Mira al niño a su costado, y hace a que su mohín crezca más. Cartman, gimotea en sueños, ataviado en un ridículo traje de conejo y sucio, pero ingenuo al frío, a Kyle, a cualquier cosa en el universo.

Kyle logra mantenerse en pie, sintiendo su rencor crecer con cada paso, y abraza más cercanamente el robusto cuerpo de Cartman junto al suyo, asegurándose que no se deslice entre sus brazos.

-Deberías haberme dejado morir.

Kyle resopla en indignación, con una pequeña sonrisa llena de amargura. Qué pretencioso de su parte, decir con tanta facilidad aquellas palabras. Como si para Kyle aquella fuese una opción.

-Tuviste muchas oportunidades, y en algunas, como esta, nadie te hubiese culpado. ¿Por qué nunca lo hiciste?

Kyle camina aprisa, sin mirar atrás; no puede hacerlo, no está seguro que quiera.

La nieve cae en un escenario en blanco y azul, las luces titilantes de los faros dando una impresión de surrealismo, en medio de las calles abandonadas y silenciosas. Cartman duerme, resguardado por una sábana, y sostenido por Kyle; dejándose ser arrastrado, guiado hasta la seguridad de su hogar ciegamente.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Cartman está detrás de él, siguiendo sus pasos, hablando, haciendo preguntas que no deben ser formuladas.

-Un día lo haré, sin importar cuánto me supliques. – le asegura Kyle.

Lo escucha reírse, pero el sonido es distante, mecánico. Se fuerza a no volver la vista, y se concentra en el camino.

-¡No, no lo harás!- responde la misa voz.

Sus manos se hacen puños sobre la cobija, y siente a Cartman removerse con incomodidad, temblando levemente.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro, cuando incluso ahora, podría dejarte aquí, en la calle? Me llevaría la cobija, y te congelarías hasta al amanecer.

-Pero no lo harás. –le dice con absoluta certeza. Y es aquella seguridad, que hace a Kyle enfurecer aun más. Sabe que Cartman tiene razón, pero desearía que al menos dudara un poco. Que no estuviese tan seguro que Kyle estará allí para él siempre que lo necesite.- Y yo tampoco pude hacerlo, dejarte morir. Aunque también tuve mis oportunidades, muchas de ellas.

No hablan de eso nunca. De cómo Kyle no lo soltó aquella vez, en la cueva, incluso si significaba que se ahogaran juntos. De cómo Kyle tenía vívidos recuerdos de la voz de Cartman entre sueños, cuando despertó milagrosamente sano y salvo en el auto, después del tornado en San Francisco.

Las lagrimas de Cartman y su lucha por revivirlo, cuando su corazón se detuvo. La furia cegadora de Kyle cuando intentaron herir a Cartman en Sizzler.

Es una regla no escrita, un pacto de silencio que nunca necesitaron acordar. Los hechos están allí, pero nunca nadie vuelve la vista a ellos. Esto, Kyle protegiendo a Cartman del frío y llevándolo a casa, será otro de esos momentos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Kyle. Había pasado tanto tiempo buscando, y evadiendo la respuesta a esas preguntas, que en algún punto le había parecido más sencillo simplemente ignorarlas. Pero ahora han vuelto, y no puede ignorarlas, así como no puede ignorar a la voz que sigue sus pasos.

-No lo sé. Pero al final es más divertido así, con los dos vivos.

-¿Qué tal si un día me cansas lo suficiente, y simplemente te dejo a tu suerte? –pregunta aminorando su caminar.-… ¿Qué tal si un día no puedo ayudarte?

-Entonces moriré.-dice con la misma seguridad. Es una respuesta simple, pero hace a que el miedo presione el pecho de Kyle. De pronto es como si el aire a su alrededor escaseara, y la temperatura decreciera aun más. Pero no debe mirar, Kyle no debe mirar.

Puede ver la casa de Cartman, en el horizonte. Ya casi está allí, falta poco, pero sus piernas han detenido su andar y no responden.

-¿Y qué pasará conmigo?-pregunta dubitativamente.

- No hay ganadores en este juego.

-¿Si tú mueres, cómo eso me hace a mí un perdedor?- Su pregunta es cínica, pero tiene la intención de serlo. Su cuerpo entero se estremece en el frío, y no hay un solo miembro, más allá de sus labios, que lo obedezca.

Cuando no recibe respuesta, no puede contenerse, y da media vuelta, encarando al otro Cartman. Pero no hay nadie allí, excepto un largo camino de color borgoña, con pedazos de carne y órganos, haciéndose cada vez más grandes, guiándolo al cuerpo a su lado.

El traje de conejo se ha ido, y Cartman lo mira, con la cuenca vacía de su ojo derecho y con la mitad de su rostro cubierto en sangre, que mana de un horrible agujero en su cabeza.

-Tú vives.-le responde sonriente entre sus brazos.

**XIII**

Cuando Kyle abre los ojos, se siente descansado y la jaqueca ha desaparecido. Se incorpora rápidamente, sin pensar, ante la comprensión de haberse quedado dormido haciéndose finalmente presente; y se prepara para los intensos mareos y nauseas que seguirían al súbito movimiento. Pero estos no llegan.

Repara entonces, con un sobresalto, que no es la única diferencia. Kyle mira sus piernas, sus pies, su abdomen.

Tiene que llevar su mano a su boca para ahogar un grito. Sus ropas han cambiado. Está descalzo, y en lugar de su pijama azul, viste un pantalón enteramente blanco. Su chamarra ha sido reemplazada por una camisa igualmente pálida y llevando una mano a su cabeza se da cuenta que su ushanka ha desaparecido. Kyle hunde sus dedos en su mata de cabello, e inmediatamente siente otra diferencia: Alguien ha cortado su cabello.

Tira de él en incredulidad, pero los rizos que antes se precipitaban, indomables, contra su rostro han desaparecido.

Kyle mira a su alrededor, mira a la puerta, como si esperara a que los responsables se mostraran en cualquier momento, pero nada cambió en sus alrededores. Excepto que ahora, junto a la puerta, hay otra bandeja de comida. Igual de genérica a aquella que había arrojado por el escusado.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿En qué momento habían entrado?

Kyle inspecciona su cuerpo, se quita la camisa y revisa su estómago, su entrepierna, sus brazos. Y allí, en su brazo derecho, justo encima de su vena, hay un pequeño vendaje, del tamaño de la yema de sus dedos, y de un tono ligeramente más fuerte que el de su piel. Al arrancarlo, se encuentra con un moretón tan diminuto, que en otra ocasión hubiese pasado desapercibido.

Examinando detenidamente, puede ver otra marca similar en su mano izquierda. Había sido como suponía, no lo dejarían morir. Mientras los vigilen, ellos tienen el poder para decidir dejarlos morir o hacerlos vivir. No tenían otras opciones, ni ningún tipo de libertad.

-¿Kyle?- lo llama Cartman del otro lado, con un dejo de desesperación en su voz.- ¿Eres tú?

-¡Cartman! ¿Qué coño pasó?- pregunta a la pared, y vagamente se da cuenta de cómo se ha acostumbrado a este tipo de comunicación. No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero siempre se enfoca en un punto fijo, agachando ligeramente la cabeza, como si pudiese imaginarse con claridad el sitio exacto en que se encontraba Cartman.

-¡Eso debería preguntarte a ti! ¿En dónde estabas?

La tensión retuerce sus entrañas. Entonces no se había tratado solo de personas entrando al cuarto…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestiona, necesita comprobarlo.

-Escuché a personas un par de veces del otro lado. Pero nunca respondías cuando te llamaba, ¿no recuerdas nada?

Kyle se siente palidecer. Lo único que recuerda, es el dolor del hambre y la sed. La agonizante, tortuosa, insaciable sed. Soñó algo, una pesadilla, pero la olvidó tan pronto despertó. Es como si solo hubiese tomado una siesta, pero al parecer había tenido visitas en más de una ocasión.

-No…no lo sé, mi ropa… ¡es diferente! Incluso mi cabello… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-La puerta se abrió por primera vez hace cuatro días, dejaste de responderme después de eso.

_¡Cuatro días_!, piensa Kyle, sintiéndose desfallecer: Cuatro días, y no tiene ninguna recolección de una sola hora de ese tiempo.

-En cuánto a tu ropa y el cabello…a mí también me sucedió algo similar hace unos días. Me quedé dormido un rato y desperté atado a una camilla, desnudo y rodeado de extraños. La comida, siempre me dejaba somnoliento así que debió ser eso. Supongo que tiene tranquilizantes o algo…

_¡Así que el maldito bastardo sí había comido!_, piensa Kyle mientras se acaricia la muñeca, allí donde estaba la marca de la intravenosa que debió tener hasta entonces.

-¿Pero qué coño te pasó a ti? ¡Pasaste días completamente noqueado!

-Debí desmayarme, probablemente me deshidraté.-responde con cierta indiferencia.

-¿Qué sucedió con el agua?- Pregunta Cartman, pero antes que Kyle pueda responder, lo interrumpe con voz irritada.- ¡No me digas! ¡Sabía que tu codicia judía no te dejaría racionar el agua! Sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti, pero debes de bloquear tus instintos judíos, Kyle.

-¿Racionar? No, estúpido. La arrojé al escusado.

Cartman se queda callado después de eso, y Kyle sabe que debe estar mirando a la pared, con la boca abierta.

-¿…Hiciste qué?

-Tiré la botella de agua, junto con los alimentos.-se encoge de hombros- No planeaba comer nada de todas formas.

-Entonces, todo este tiempo, ¿no habías comido nada?-pregunta con incredulidad, y Kyle comprende, con cierto desdén, que Cartman debió estar ingiriendo pequeñas cantidades de comida, posiblemente desde el inicio.

-No, culogordo, nada en absoluto.

-¡Oh dios, Kyle, eres un completo imbécil!- la indignación en Cartman lo toma por sorpresa.- ¿En qué carajo estabas pensando?

-¡En nuestras probabilidades de supervivencia, gordo idiota! – Aunque no se encontraba enfadado en un inicio, pronto se encuentra berreando a la par de Cartman, poniéndose a la defensiva automáticamente, como suele suceder.- ¡Mientras tu probablemente te atascabas en comida, yo intentaba probar una teoría!

-¿Matándote en el intento?, esa es una de las cosas más estúpidas que has hecho en tu puta vida. Te he visto cagarla en miles de ocasiones, ¡pero esto está entre las primeras de la lista!

-Oh, y debía, ¿qué? ¿Simplemente tragar hasta la intoxicación la comida gratis, como acabas de confesar que hiciste, jodido gordo de mierda?-replica Kyle sintiendo sus orejas calentarse en ira. ¿Por qué está Cartman tan molesto?- ¡Seguramente es por eso que dormías tanto, maldito hijo de puta!

-¡Hey, fue mucho más que eso! ¡Mientras tú jugabas al mártir, como siempre lo haces, yo arriesgué mi trasero comprobando el estado de la comida! ¡Teníamos dos opciones, moríamos de hambre o corríamos el riesgo probando la comida y teníamos una oportunidad de vivir, por pequeña que fuese! Saca tu cabeza de tu culo y piensa, si se tomaron la molestia de secuestrarnos, de vigilarnos, y de alimentarnos, entonces no van a envenenarnos. "Camada de jerbos" nos llamaste, y no pensé que lo dijeras literalmente. Somos niños, no animales, podrán tener mucha influencia, pero conseguir una cantidad de niños lo suficientemente grande para poder disponer de sus vidas a su gusto no es trabajo fácil, ¡Ya lo he intentado! Tener el dinero para financiar todos los recursos utilizados en un secuestro, planificarlo, llevarlo a cabo y después desechar parte inversión por mero capricho, no parece nada probable tampoco, ¿o sí, arenoso? Tiene sentido que me secuestren a mí porque estoy solo ¿Pero a ti? Entre los huérfanos, indocumentados y vagos, que pudieron llevarse, eligieron a un niño de clase media alta, de buena familia de un pueblo donde el 70% lo conoce o ha oído hablar de él. Está claro que están corriendo un riesgo, ya sea porque no tienen acceso a más personas, o porque están buscando algo en específico. Así que comí porque tenía hambre, porque estaba cien por ciento seguro de que viviría, y porque necesito mantenerme en las mejores condiciones. Si vamos a huir, necesitaremos estar sanos para dar pelea y si llegamos a tener una oportunidad para un escape, ¿no te parece conveniente que les demos lo que sea que buscan antes de que decidan que somos material defectuoso y definitivamente decidan desechar nuestros culos?

Kyle guarda silencio. Abre la boca para replicar, pero no sabe cómo, y la cierra de nuevo. Repite el proceso dos veces más antes de responder torpemente:

-Humm…pues…yo quería…algo similar y…-Carraspea. El sonrojo en sus mejillas esta vez es de auténtica vergüenza.-¡De acuerdo, parecía una buena idea en ese momento! -reconoce, agachando su cabeza.

-Eres un estúpido, Broflovski.-Aunque los separa una pared, y aunque le da la espalda, Kyle puede visualizarlo del otro lado: negando con su cabeza, desaprobatoriamente, sintiéndose superior.

-¡No fue completamente infructuoso!-insiste en un intento por salvar su orgullo.- El punto era, en primer lugar, atraer su atención, en segundo, forzarlos a tomar acción. Y eso fue lo que sucedió, ¿no es así? Nuestra opción era correr el riesgo y vivir o decidir morir, pero no creo que hayan creído en verdad que hiciéramos ambas, y que yo fuera a llegar tan lejos. Arrastraron mi trasero fuera, tengo marcas de intravenosa y todo.

-Intentaste suicidarte. Fallaste. No veo cómo es que nos ayuda en nada.

Y Cartman tenía razón, porque lo que buscaba Kyle no era relativo al plan de escape, sino probar los límites que tenían en ese sitio.

-Te arriesgaste al envenenamiento por una simple suposición, yo me arriesgué a la inanición para comprobar una teoría. No veo como eso te da derecho a criticarme.- concluye Kyle cruzándose de brazos.-Además, los dos obtuvimos nuestras respuestas y conservamos nuestras vidas.- dice con intención de concluir la conversación.

Ambos habían tomado decisiones drásticas e imprudentes solo para sobrevivir, incluso si, irónicamente, ponían sus vidas en peligro en el proceso. Cartman pudo haber muerto por sobredosis o intoxicación y Kyle de deshidratación y hambre, y todo esto hubiera ocurrido sin que el otro supiera qué había sucedido. "_Vaya alianza."_

-Bien, como quieras. Solo promete que vas a comer, ¿de acuerdo? Te necesito fuerte y sano para salir de aquí. ¿Recuerdas la tercera cámara que mencioné? Pues en realidad hay otra más, y son IP, así que estamos ya bastante jodidos como para que tenga que arrastrar tu trasero plano por todas las malditas instalaciones.

-¿Otra cámara? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Han pasado varias cosas estos últimos días, pero no te diré nada hasta que prometas que vas a comer.

Kyle estrella su frente contra la pared, y se queda allí, contemplando sus opciones.

-¡Es enserio Broflovski! No te diría nada de esto si supiera que puedo escapar yo solo, pero no es así, por eso necesito que cooperes.-dice con seriedad y firmeza, y Kyle sabe que si se niega, su estancia en ese sitio será incluso peor. Además de torcer letras románticas en canciones, aquel es otro de los talentos especiales de Cartman: sin importar lo mal que vayan las cosas, él siempre las puede convertir en algo inimaginablemente peor.

-Ya, lo prometo. Comeré la mierda que nos sirvan en las charolas a partir de ahora, aunque si muero envenenado…

-Y el agua, promete que beberás el agua.

-Sí, sí, el agua también, ¿satisfecho? ¿Podemos pasar a lo que realmente importa, cómo qué carajo me perdí?

-De acuerdo, pero te sugiero que tomes asiento, porque puede tomar un rato.

* * *

Cuatro días había sido una aproximación al tiempo total que Kyle pasó inconsciente, pero descubre es posible que haya sido un poco más. Las charolas de comida eran ahora algo regular, y Cartman se había basado en ellas para poder estimar el paso de las horas.

Después de que abrieran su puerta y dejara de responder, Cartman dice haber pasado sus horas de la misma forma que hizo en su primer día: Pateando y gritando como un animal salvaje. Y había tenido el mismo nulo resultado.

Pero poco después, sintiéndose somnoliento por la comida, cayó presa del sueño como le había sucedido tantas veces ya. Lo próximo que supo es que despertó mirando a un cielo blanco, con luces resplandecientes, que le recordaron a aquellas del hospital Paso al infierno.

Miró a su alrededor, y vio que se trataba de un largo pasillo, con diferentes puertas de metal como la de ellos, y con separaciones extrañas entre ellas. Una de las personas que movía la camilla se percató que había despertado, un hombre joven, que le sonrió ampliamente cuando lo vio.

-No es de South Park.- le asegura Cartman.- y aunque hablaba inglés con fluidez tampoco creo que haya sido criado en los Estados Unidos.

Inmediatamente después le fue aplicada una inyección en el cuello, y entró en un estado de estupor que describió como "Zombie". Confundido, balbuceando y gimiendo tonterías, y le costaba más trabajo formular pensamientos coherentes.

-Fue como si toda la fuerza se drenara de mí, y simplemente me quedé mirando a ese sujeto de dientes perfectos, mientras me guiaba por pasillos y yo no sabía ni mi jodido nombre. Cuando la camilla se detuvo, recuerdo haber pensado _"Es la hora de la verdad"_ y esperé que alguien presionara algún escalpelo en mi estómago, pero no sucedió.

Sus recuerdos se habían vuelto vagos a partir de ese momento, pero sí recordaba haber sido rociado con agua helada desde una manguera, que aun cree que debió pertenecerle a los bomberos, porque la presión parecía querer arrancarle no solo la suciedad, sino también la piel.

- También desperté con un pequeño vendaje en el cuello.- le dice.- así que debieron inyectarme algo, aunque no estoy seguro.

A Kyle le cuesta trabajo intentar darle algún sentido a todo, no puede ver qué intentan conseguir o que esperan demostrar.

-¡Oh, hay algo más!-agrega Cartman.- El hombre que mencioné, de los dientes blancos, vino con otros dos sujetos y ambos me llevaron a otra habitación hace un rato.

Cartman la llama la "Sala de pruebas", porque dice que pusieron electrodos a su cabeza, y lo hicieron resolver preguntas enrevesadas, y resolver otros problemas más extraños aun, de los cuales no hizo ni el uno ni el otro, y había sido llevado de vuelta al cuarto. Da la impresión de tomar todo a la ligera, y Kyle comienza a dudar que comprenda la gravedad de todo el embrollo.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después, la puerta emite su característico pitido, y Kyle, que se encuentra reposando de cara contra el piso como una tabla, se levanta de un salto.

Espera ver a las mismas figuras que vio hace varios días, pero en lugar de eso, solo ve un brazo estirarse y una mano dejar una charola sobre el piso. La puerta se cierra de nuevo, y el mismo proceso se repite en el cuarto de Cartman.

Esto sucede una vez más, siete horas después, de acuerdo a la cuenta mental de Kyle. Y se repite de nuevo después de exactamente las mismas horas, para después detenerse por las próximas diez horas. Tres comidas al día, justo como le había dicho Cartman.

Deberían aprovechar esas oportunidades para escapar, reflexiona Kyle, es el único momento en que abren su puerta y nadie parece vigilar su posición en el cuarto a la hora de dejar la comida. Tal vez podría esconderse cerca de la puerta, sacar ventaja de alguna forma. Cuando comparte su idea con Cartman se encuentra con un bufido aburrido y completa indiferencia.

-¿Y luego qué? Debe de haber otro sujeto vigilando cerca, o si hacen rondas, tal vez no sea el único repartiendo alrededor, y de igual forma tendrían nuestros culos antes de poder atravesar el pasillo.

No quiere sentirse desalentado, pero debe tener en consideración la opinión de Cartman. Él ya ha salido al exterior, conoce mejor las instalaciones que Kyle. Gruñe en frustración y retoma su lugar en el suelo, aburrido, y sintiendo su ingenio apagarse velozmente.

**XIV**

Está despierto, sabe que es así, porque hasta hace unos momentos se había escuchado así mismo tararear canciones del viejo cassette de The Smiths de su padre, raspando con su uña una figura dentro de una estrella de David. Incluso ahora puede escuchar a Cartman dormitar ruidosamente.

Cierra los ojos y los abre de nuevo, los talla con fuerza, parpadea repetidas veces. Pero no hay ningún cambio. Todo está completamente oscuro.

Gatea hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, guiándose a ciegas por el piso, no deteniéndose hasta chocar su frente contra la pared.

-¡Ouch! Mierda…C-Cartman.- llama dubitativamente, sin tener a nadie más a quién recurrir.- ¡Cartman!

Intenta controlar su voz, pero apenas puede contenerse lo suficiente para no hiperventilar. Sus manos tiemblan sobre el cemento violentamente, y Kyle se abraza así mismo, intentando relajarlas bajo el peso de sus brazos. La serenata de ronquidos sonoros continúa, y cuando llama a Cartman nuevamente su voz se quiebra en desesperación.

-¿Pero qué...?- pregunta una voz al otro lado de la pared, somnoliento y arrastrando las palabras.- ¿Qué...qué pasó?

-¿Aun puedes ver las luces del pasillo? ¿Están encendidas?-pregunta conteniendo su creciente desesperación.

-…Kyle, judío, ¿Me despertaste solo por esto?-cuestiona considerablemente más alerta.

-¡Responde la jodida pregunta, cara de culo!- Brama Kyle.

-¿Pero qué carajo anda mal contigo?-cuestiona enfurruñado.- Si, Kyle, así es. Las luces están prendidas, como cada día desde que llegamos a este agujero de mierda.

Kyle aprieta los labios y cierra los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas que se había reservado desde que despertó por primera vez en ese sitio.

- ¡No puedo ver nada, Cartman!- Gimotea Kyle, abriendo más los ojos, intentando ver algo más que la interminable y profunda oscuridad.- ¡Creo…creo que estoy ciego!

Las luces brillantes del pasillo, las sombras de los objetos, las luces parpadeantes de las cámaras, todos habían sido devorados por las abismales tinieblas.

-¿Ciego? ¿Totalmente ciego? –Cartman está completamente despierto ahora.- ¿Estás seguro?

Kyle se enjuga las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, ahora que ha comenzado a sollozar no puede hallar en sí la voluntad para detenerse. Es demasiado. Todo lo que le está sucediendo es demasiado grande para enfrentarlo solo.

-¡Sí, no puedo ver nada!- dice entre lamentos, haciéndose un ovillo contra la pared.

-Pero… ¿Qué…qué sucedió?

-No lo sé, estaba sentado y de pronto todo comenzó a oscurecerse. Ni siquiera veo la luz en la puerta.

-Oh, pues mierda…-masculla Cartman con nerviosismo.- Yo sí puedo ver las luces, así que…ah…mierda, mierda…

Siente sus hombros convulsionar, gimoteando con más fuerza. Si Kyle se ha quedado ciego, entonces no podrá ver nada de lo que suceda a partir de ese momento. Si la puerta se abriese de nuevo, no tiene forma de saber de cuántas personas se tratarían ni de ver sus apariencias. Si cayese inconsciente de nuevo, Kyle tendrá manera de examinarse en busca de respuestas. En este estado podrían simplemente tomarlo y llevarlo lejos, y Kyle no sabría qué sucedería, quién fue captor, ni qué camino tomó. Si Kyle ha quedado ciego, bien puede despedirse de toda esperanza, y considerarse muerto.

-Humm, has estado comiendo de la bandeja, ¿verdad? Entonces tal vez es un efecto secundario.-intenta razonar Cartman.- Como la somnolencia en mí.

-¡La ceguera y la somnolencia son cosas completamente diferentes!

-Pues, entonces tal vez no fue la comida. Dijiste que no recuerdas casi nada del tiempo que estuviste fuera, puede ser una reacción a algún medicamento o líquido administrado en el tiempo que estuviste fuera.

Kyle intenta creerle, porque sabe que pudo ocurrir y porque la idea de que su ceguera es temporal es una esperanza que necesita desesperadamente. Incluso así, no puede controlar los temblores en su cuerpo, y hunde su rostro entre sus rodillas, intentando al menos esconder el sonido de su llanto. ¡Por eso había luchado tanto en contra de las lágrimas!

-Hey, deja de llorar. Pensarán que eres un marica.-dice Cartman con tono divertido. Kyle no puede reunir la ira en él para mandarlo a la mierda. No puede importarle menos cómo se ve a los ojos de otros en estos momentos, en donde posiblemente no volverá a ver nada más allá que densa y escalofriante oscuridad.

Reparar en que el último recuerdo que tiene de su visión son esas cuatro paredes grises solo lo hace sentirse peor.- Deberías intentar dormir, los efectos secundarios no pueden durar más de unas horas.

-¡No quiero dormir, Cartman!

-…De acuerdo, bien, se te metió arena en la vagina, esta vez puedo entenderlo.-dice en tono conciliatorio.- Pero tienes que relajarte judío. Piensa que es como aquella vez que Kenny tomó viagra porque creyó que tendría una orgía con las chicas de "Pasitas", y al final resultó ser un malentendido. Pasó cinco horas con el pene tan duro que la cabeza estaba inflamada y morada, y lloraba porque estaba seguro que esa mierda iba a reventar, ¿lo recuerdas?

Había sucedido a inicios de quinto año, y aun guarda fotos del evento en su celular. Había sido bastante gracioso, aunque parece haber pasado una eternidad desde entonces.

-Intentó jalársela toda la tarde, pero esa mierda seguía apuntando al cielo y dura como una roca. El jodido imbécil no quería que Karen o Kevin se enterarán, y no quería ir con un doctor porque no quería dar explicaciones, así que probamos un montón de estupideces; cómo hacerlo tomar un baño de agua fría y arrojarlo desnudo a la nieve o mostrándole el asqueroso y traumático video sexual filtrado de la Señorita Selastraga y Mr. Mckey - recuerda entre carcajadas.- pero más allá de hacerlo vomitar y casi darle una neumonía, no logramos nada. Kenny estaba enloqueciendo, y nosotros preparándonos para que esa basura explotara, ¡Incluso hice un epitafio especial para su pene! Pero poco a poco comenzó a desinflamarse. Con las horas se puso flácido de nuevo, y no necesitamos hacer nada…lo cual fue una lástima porque me tomé mi tiempo escribiendo ese genial epitafio. Tal vez tu caso es como el pene de Kenny, tal vez necesitas darle tiempo para que pase.

Kyle, que finalmente había podido controlar su llanto, se limpia la nariz y responde con voz rasposa.

-Pero Kenny no pudo conseguir una erección en semanas.

-Oh, cierto.- recuerda Cartman, soltando más risitas.- Pero después de eso no volvió a tener más problemas. De cualquier forma, tenemos que esperar varias horas para comprobar el daño hecho, y pasarán más rápido si tomas una siesta.

Kyle no responde, abrazándose más las rodillas. Le había dado la impresión, por los reclamos de Cartman, de que, por algún motivo, no le gustaba que Kyle durmiera; en otro momento lo hubiese apreciado, pero ahora no está seguro que pueda conciliar el sueño en ese estado, aunque tampoco le gustaba la idea de pasar horas en completa oscuridad con sus ojos abiertos.

-No creo que pueda.

Cartman suspira audiblemente, y Kyle cree escucharlo murmurar algo como "Judío obstinado", antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?

Kyle quiere largarse de allí. Quiere poder volver a su hogar, poder llorar en los brazos de su madre, sin sentir vergüenza, y poder desahogarse con Stan, olvidarlo todo jugando videojuegos y viendo películas, y prepararse para el siguiente año escolar. Pero ninguna de esas cosas eran opciones al momento. Si no podía ver y dormir le resultaba imposible, lo que menos desea es darle una excusa a su miedo para apoderarse de él, y hacerlo llorar nuevamente, justo cuando apenas comenzaba a recuperar el control de sí mismo.

Solo tiene un apoyo, y solo tiene la misma distracción que le había brindado un dudoso consuelo hasta ahora, pero se encuentra deseando ambos con vehemencia.

-Hablar.

-¿De qué?

-No importa, solo…no dejes de hablar.

Cartman gime como si la petición fuese realmente insufrible, aunque es básicamente todo lo que ha hecho desde que Kyle despertó en ese cuarto. Lo acusa de exigente y egoísta, lo llama cobarde y marica, pero no deja de hablar. Kyle cierra los ojos, y pretende que es decisión suya sumirse en las tinieblas. Mientras Cartman comienza a criticar su religión y a él como persona, provocándolo como sabía hacerlo, Kyle piensa en su dinámica. Se siente vulnerable, y lo último que necesita es lástima, y después de casi deshacerse en un mar de lágrimas tampoco quería falsa amabilidad, así que Cartman no le da ninguna de estas cosas. Es un tipo de apoyo, extraño y jodido, nacido más de la necesidad que la empatía, pero sucede ser el mismo que hace a Kyle carraspear y encontrar el valor de responderle mordazmente.

Se atreve a pensar, que incluso en South Park, cuando la monotonía comenzaba a asfixiarlo, dejaba de parecerle tan insufrible cuando Cartman hacía alguna locura, y Kyle era el único dispuesto a detenerlo. Tal vez es algo a lo que se habían vuelto adictos, explotar. Destruirse el uno al otro. Tal vez es su propia especie de terapia, ya fuese en un aburrido pueblo de montaña, o en un cuarto a oscuras, alejados del resto del mundo.

Tal vez es la única razón por la que no han enloquecido aun.

* * *

En ocasiones, generalmente cuando había demasiadas tareas por entregar o estaban en exámenes, Cartman lo llamaría a él o a los otros chicos por teléfono, y se quedaría hablando por horas de estupideces, hasta que alguno finalmente cortaba la llamada y se negaba a contestar de nuevo, o lo dejaban hablar mientras realizaban otras actividades. Estas últimas horas habían sido una irónica parodia de todas esas noches, solo que esta vez, Kyle lo había pedido, y había escuchado voluntariamente.

No pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para llevar una cuenta del tiempo que pasó, pero pudo escuchar en una ocasión ambas puertas abrirse, para depositar las nuevas charolas, que Kyle asumió, debían indicar la llegada de una nueva mañana.

Cuando abre los ojos tentativamente, esta vez es para recibir un panorama parcialmente oscuro y borroso frente a él, colores y figuras familiares. Está volviendo su visión, no con la nitidez a la que está acostumbrado, pero basta para hacerlo reaccionar con emoción.

No puede explicarse por qué sucedió, ni quiere pensar en que tal vez suceda de nuevo, pero el alivio que lo recorre lo deja exhausto y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. No está ciego.

Cartman había tenido la razón, y actúa pedante y presuntuoso al respecto, Kyle decide ignorarlo, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, más tranquilo y esperando pacientemente a que pueda ver de nuevo con lucidez.

Cartman vuelve a dormir sin más, y Kyle no se lo impide, había pasado, después de todo, varias horas despierto solo para hacerle compañía. Un extraño acto de compasión que no parece tan inusual, si Kyle analiza detenidamente toda su historia juntos. Kyle no lo agradece, porque sospecha que a Cartman le incomodaría escucharlo y las palabras tienen un sabor amargo en su boca. Así que, aunque él mismo se siente cansado, decide que lo menos que puede hacer es mantenerse despierto y velar el sueño de Cartman.

**XVII**

Apenas termina su desayuno, escucha a unas personas entrar al cuarto de Cartman. No hay una pelea, ni forcejeos, pero los escucha hablar. Cartman está, a grandes rasgos, haciendo preguntas inquisitivas que una voz masculina evade magistralmente, para después aceptar cual sea hay sido la petición del extraño, y la puerta se cierra nuevo.

Cartman le había dicho que aquello solía pasar, pero es la primera vez que Kyle lo presencia, y todo el asunto lo hace sentir receloso. Sala de pruebas, había dicho Cartman, que son test, exámenes y luces, nada dañino. Pero eso no lo hacía menos sospechoso. Ellos eran, definitivamente los hámsteres.

Espera impaciente, jugando con mechones de su cabello hasta arrancarse algunos, caminando alrededor, o girando sobre el duro piso, envolviéndose y desenvolviéndose de la sábana.

Una hora después, contada meticulosamente con ayuda de sus rizos sobre el suelo, Cartman regresa. Bostezando y quejándose de la mierda por la que tiene que atravesar.

Y Kyle espera que pueda acostumbrarse a eso. O de otra forma terminará por dejarse calvo.

También espera, apenas conteniendo el impulso de morder sus uñas, a que sea su turno para ser llevado a esa sala. Ahora que está despierto, puede ser útil, puede dar resultados.

Pero, la cena llega, y no reciben más visitas por ese día.

**XVIII**

Esta vez, Kyle recibe una advertencia antes de quedarse completamente ciego. Está de puntillas, frente a la puerta, está calculando su espesura, y cuanto podrá tomar derribarla, está intentando analizar todos los escenarios posibles que puedan prepararlo para lo que podría esperar por él allá fuera, está pensando en, exactamente, cuánto tendrá que arriesgar, y qué está dispuesto a sacrificar en el escape. Pero su única fuente de luz comienza a perder brillo, y alcanza tonalidades amarillentas, y por mucho que talle sus ojos, su visión continúa tornándose más y más opaca.

_No, por favor, no otra vez,_ El terror, el pánico que comienza a arraigarse en sus entrañas, hace a que sus piernas tengan el más leve de los temblores, y a que sus manos suden sobre el frío metal. Se guía por los contornos borrosos, hasta que sus manos sienten el duro y áspero cemento.

Carraspea, intentando tragar el nudo en su garganta y controlar su voz.

-Está pasando de nuevo.

La voz desafinada de Cartman, desganada y aburrida, cesa de inmediato, segundos después, con absoluta apatía, suspira y responde.

-Ah, así que será regular ahora.

Kyle asiente, y se deja caer sobre el piso. El resplandor de las luces fuera escapándose por completo de su visión. Y una vez más, las tinieblas lo consumen.

_Contrólate, contrólate_, se repite conteniendo el aliento, debió haberlo visto venir. Si es un efecto secundario, entonces naturalmente ocurriría de nuevo.

_¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué clase de secuelas dejará a en un futuro?_

-Hey, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo está mi gato?

Kyle exhala lentamente, inhala de nuevo, lo sostiene, y procura responder con el mismo desinterés.

-Tomó el ejemplo de su dueño.-dice pausadamente. No quiere hacerlo, pero cierra los ojos, lo hace con fuerza y frunce el entrecejo. Abrirlos no le servirá de nada, pero aun así no es sencillo controlar el impulso de intentar forzarlos, en vano, a ver.- La bola de pelos necesita de un vagón de juguete para moverse de un lado hacia el otro, porque sus pequeñas patas no soportan el peso de su enorme culo.

Escucha a Cartman atragantarse del otro lado, y siente la comisura de sus labios levantarse en la más débil de las sonrisas.

-Butters extrañaba tanto el tuyo, que de alguna manera debía reemplazarlo. Y ya que el de Clyde es propiedad de Craig, no tuvo más opción que conformarse con el del gato.

-¡C-Carajo Judío, es en serio!

-Oh, lo es. Te rompe el corazón ver al pobre Butters llorar sobre la pequeña bola de grasa, porque ya no tiene a nadie que se la chupe mientras duerme.

-¡Cuando salgamos de aquí voy a patear tu culo de vuelta al holocausto, maldita rata judía! ¡Todos ustedes debieron morir asfixiados en las cámaras de gas!

Esta vez le toma más tiempo recobrar la vista, y pasa las horas solo provocando a Cartman, y escuchándolo bramar y patear la pared. Kyle se dice que no disfruta la idea de un Cartman rojo de ira y frustrado por no poder vengarse, pero es difícil mentirse a sí mismo cuando su histeria recede al fondo de su mente, y le es más difícil contener una gran sonrisa de sádico regocijo.

* * *

Su ceguera vuelve horas después, y esto se repite con el transcurso de los días. Cree ver un patrón, pero es demasiado inestable para mantenerlo.

Ambos llegan a la conclusión que deben estar participando para proyectos diferentes. Sus pulseras decían 1 y 2, y mientras uno tenía una MK la de otro era MO. Así que tal vez la comida tenga diferentes cosas dentro, esto solo es reforzado por el hecho que nadie ha intentado hacerle pruebas de algún tipo a Kyle.

Cartman no le permite dejar de comer, y si intenta mentirle diciéndole que ya lo hizo, de alguna forma el hijo de perra lo descubre y fastidia hasta que Kyle termina por ceder.

Es casi tranquilo, de no ser porque el miedo nunca se va, y cada vez que su invidencia regresa, no puede evitar preguntarse si aquella será la ocasión en que finalmente decida quedarse con él. Al menos puede contar con la torpe excusa de némesis al otro lado de la pared para entretenerlo hasta que la infinita negrura se disipe, o hasta que pueda bajar la guardia lo suficiente para dormir por unas horas, más relajado, sintiéndose mejor en una situación aterradora. Soñando con el momento en que pudiesen salir de allí. Ambos.

**XXII**

Cartman ha sido llevado ya dos veces, con una separación de tres días, y Kyle era forzado a permanecer en el cuarto, durante un par de horas, antes de que tuviera cualquier noticia.

Se dice que no está preocupado por lo que pueda significar todo esto, pero lo cierto es que tiene que refrenar su impulso de arrojarse contra la pared y exigir respuestas. No puede, y no intenta controlarse cuando Cartman regresa, y siempre lo bombardea con preguntas que lo exasperan y que nunca llegan lo suficientemente rápido, ni son tan detalladas como le gustaría.

Esta vez es diferente, sin embargo, Cartman regresa a su habitación una hora y veinticinco minutos más tarde, y hay ruidos afuera. Y puede escuchar algo chocar contra el piso del otro lado, como si hubiesen azotado un objeto contra el suelo. La puerta se cierra y cuando Kyle comienza su inquisición, Cartman toma su tiempo en responder.

-Me llevaron a otro sitio hoy.-explica con tranquilidad, y esto no hace excepto alertar a Kyle. Cartman puede estar aburrido, apático, somnoliento, pero nunca tranquilo. Esa fachada está dedicada solo a los adultos que desea impresionar.- Una habitación grande; no demasiado lejos de la sala de pruebas.-Toma otra pausa, y Kyle se muerde el interior de la mejilla en expectación.

-Tenías razón.-continúa finalmente.- Hay otros niños.

Su pulso se acelera, y lo primero que viene a su mente es el cuerpo de Kenny sobre la nieve, y la sonrisa de Karen.

-¿Pudiste reconocer a alguien?

Cartman no responde nuevamente, y Kyle quiere poder atravesar la pared y sacudirle las respuestas.

-Dog Poo.-dice finalmente, y Kyle recuerda a un niño sucio y extraño en sus clases de primaria. Nunca habían sido amigos, así que difícilmente habían cruzado palabra desde el cuarto año. Sin embargo sabe que vivía en la zona pobre del pueblo, y que sus padres son incluso peor que los de Kenny.

-¿Estás seguro que es él? ¿Averiguaste como llegó aquí?

-Estoy seguro, pero los sujetos que parecen enfermeros no nos permitieron hablar con nadie, ni siquiera nos dejaban acercarnos los unos a los otros. Pero pude echar un vistazo a su brazalete: Muchas de las primeras letras se repetían, y tenía en común contigo el número 07, conmigo el 14 y el 2.

_Pues mierda_, nada de eso no les dice demasiado.

-Pude ver unos cuantos más, y aunque no recuerdo los detalles, sé que todos terminaban en 2, la letra final variaba -prosigue.-y solo uno coincidía con el 15 en tu brazalete…

Kyle lleva su mano a su quijada, pensativo. Dog Poo es de South Park, pero esas letras en su brazalete no coinciden con la de ellos, y si todos ellos tienen un 02, cuando Kyle tiene un 01…

-Era el de Karen.-agrega Cartman, y Kyle siente que su corazón se detiene.

-¿Karen? ¿La hermanita de Kenny?

-Sí, y antes de que preguntes, estoy bastante seguro que era ella.- su voz suena ahora más forzada y presurosa.

-¿Y Kenny?

-…Éramos alrededor de 6 niños, y algunos adultos, tal vez hayan más en algún sitio. Pero Kenny no estaba entre ellos.

Kyle maldice en su fuero interno, Kenny jamás abandonaría a Karen de esa forma. Debió ser herido o tal vez…no, no podía pensar de esa manera.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Está herida?

-…no.-dice en voz baja, y Kyle comienza a sospechar que algo anda mal. Cartman no le está diciendo todo.- Estaba asustada, como todos los niños allí, pero no parecía herida.

-¿Y tú? -Pregunta, sintiéndose incómodo. Incluso con todo lo que ha pasado, ninguno de ellos está acostumbrado a mostrar genuina preocupación por el otro.- ¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé.- responde Cartman con simpleza- Tal vez las letras SP en el brazalete no sean las iniciales del pueblo, pero no deberíamos descartar la idea que algunos números en ella nos señalen nuestra procedencia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El número 15 también estaba en la pulsera de Karen, el 14 en el de Dog Poo, y somos los únicos cuatro que los tenemos.

Podría ser así. No puede adivinar qué significan, pero podría implicar alguna conexión entre ellos.

-Pero eso solo tendría sentido si también te hubiesen encontrado en South Park, y el orfanato más cercano está en Colorado.

-De eso quería hablarte.- dice entonces.- No estuve en un orfanato, en realidad nunca dejé South Park.

-… ¿Qué? –pregunta Kyle, intentando asimilar la respuesta.

-No dejé el pueblo, judío. Estuve en algún sitio al pie de la montaña o algo así.

South Park no es un pueblo exactamente grande, su población aun menos. Si Cartman hubiese continuado viviendo allí, Kyle lo hubiese sabido. Si se hubiese quedado con alguien, o si hubiese sido adoptado por alguno de sus habitantes, todos lo hubiesen rumorado. En lugar de eso, nadie había vuelto a escuchar de él. Y que Cartman simplemente no tuviese contacto en absoluto resulta incluso más difícil de creer. Por mucho que se odiasen, Cartman siempre los buscaba, y ellos siempre lo recibían, si acaso con muecas y suspiros y abiertas muestras de rechazo a las que Cartman había aprendido a hacerse inmune.

-¿Entonces por qué nunca te vimos? ¿Por qué nunca supimos nada de ti?

-Porque ni siquiera yo estaba seguro en donde estaba.- responde con la misma apatía que cuando entró a su habitación por primera vez.

Kyle recarga su oreja contra la pared, escuchando con atención. Si Cartman había mentido, ¿entonces en donde mierda había pasado los últimos diez meses?

-Estaba intentando llegar a South Park cuando esto sucedió, intenté calcular qué tan lejos podía estar pero no tenía una brújula, ni un mapa y solo había nieve y árboles. Así que pensé que tal vez había ido a parar a North Park, pero si nos tomaron a todos del mismo sitio, entonces no debía estar muy lejos del pueblo.

-Cartman, ¿A dónde fuiste después de que llegaron los trabajadores sociales?- insta Kyle cuando no lo escucha continuar. Siente que necesita una explicación. Por los años que se habían conocido, y por las desventuras que habían vivido sin importar lo mucho que se odiaran. Es lo justo.- Lo último que supimos de ti es que te habían llevado, pero nunca supimos a donde, ¿cómo fue que permaneciste en el pueblo? ¿Con quién?

Pero Cartman no vuelve a responder. Si no desea hablar, es, tal vez, porque algo malo había sucedido, algo lo suficientemente malo para hacerlo bajar su voz y elegir el silencio que siempre parece repudiar, ni llamarlo judío o hacer alguna broma. Pero habían hecho un trato, y Kyle solo puede obtener información del exterior por parte de Cartman, así que necesita saber que puede confiar en él. Necesita que Cartman confíe en él, porque si no pueden tener esa tregua, en una situación como aquella, entonces solo les resta la dura realidad de que llevan semanas cautivos, y que tal vez estén tan lejos de casa, que sin importar cuánto traten, nadie puede encontrarlos. Que tal vez nunca lo hagan.

-Cartman-intenta Kyle, y se niega a aceptar que es una súplica.- sé que no tienes que contarme todo, pero…

_¿Pero qué?_ Se pregunta, sin tener una forma de continuar. Cartman no le debe nada. Después de tantos años juntos, ni siquiera se consideran amigos.

Se siente frustrado, se siente enfadado, pero decide cumplir su palabra, y tener un poco de paciencia, como le había prometido, así como espera no verse obligado a presionarlo porque está cansado de tantas evasiones. A Cartman le toma varios minutos, pero finalmente continúa, con una voz considerablemente más baja y profunda, que hace a Kyle preguntarse de nuevo, ¿qué realmente había sucedido allá fuera?

-En South Park, cuando algún niño queda huérfano, su custodia pasa a algún familiar inmediato antes de hacer todo el proceso de adopción o de ser enviado a un orfanato.-explica.- No tengo un papá, no tengo abuelos y mis tíos ni siquiera se presentaron al jodido funeral. Si eres un trabajador público y miras en mi historial familiar, adivina quién es mi familiar inmediato.

Kyle abre los ojos desmesuradamente. La respuesta es tan obvia.

-Scott Tennorman.

La voz de Cartman es tan monótona como al inicio, vacía de cualquier emoción.

-La muerte de mi mamá no fue un accidente.

-Entonces...todo este tiempo...-Kyle comienza a comprender lo que aquello conlleva. Lo que podría significar que Cartman pasara los últimos diez meses encerrado en algún sitio en las montañas junto a Scott Tennorman.

Sus manos están contra la pared sin pensarlo, mirando el concreto con súbita premura y advirtiendo por primera vez que no ha visto a Cartman en absoluto desde que despertó en aquel sitio.

Scott está completamente loco. Es violento, irracional, absurdo, cruel. Y en los últimos años había intentado destruir la felicidad de su medio hermano, en más de una ocasión casi asesinándolo en el intento. Y si Cartman continúa vivo, no puede imaginar, entonces, todo lo que pudo a ver pasado en los últimos diez meses. Todo lo que Scott pudo haberle hecho.

-Hey, te encuentras bien, ¿verdad? -Es una pregunta estúpida, que no piensa con detenimiento y formula apresuradamente.

Cartman se percata también, porque resopla irritado y responde:

-No. Estoy encerrado en un puto cuarto, con extraños vigilándome cada vez que voy al baño y mi única compañía es un jodido judío sabelotodo.

-¡Mierda Cartman! Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿No hubo algún trabajador social que te supervisara? ¡Alguien debió saber...!

-No tengo muchos amigos allá fuera -se limita a decir, y Kyle sabe lo que significa. No hay nadie en el pueblo que mueva un dedo por los Cartman, nunca lo ha habido.

Quiere verlo, quiere presionarlo y saber exactamente qué sucedió en ese tiempo. Aunque es egoísta y sádico, Cartman sigue siendo un niño, y estar a merced de un adulto como Scott...

Recuerda la mirada de Cartman en el funeral de su madre, y Kyle entiende ahora que no era aquella de culpa y profunda perdida que había creído. Y que su reacción contra los adultos del pueblo no fue provocada por una epifanía y aceptación.

Cartman había mirado la tumba de su madre recriminatoriamente, porque lo único que Liane podía hacer para protegerlo era continuar con vida, pero había fallado. Cartman había estallado porque sabía lo que sucedería, porque estaba asustado y porque sabía que nadie haría absolutamente nada para impedirlo.

-Supongo que ahora entiendes porque puedo comer esta basura y encontrarla deliciosa, ¡El colorado cara de culo me hizo comer chilli sin parar durante meses! Estaba a un solo desayuno más de enloquecer.

Su tono es ligeramente más optimista ahora, pero es evidente que Cartman desea cambiar el tema. Que se esfuerce por pretender indiferencia a los últimos diez meses no es sino un augurio del infierno que debió pasar.

-¿Es así como llegaste aquí? ¿Scott te envió?

La súbita carcajada de Cartman se siente fuera de lugar, desencajando con su previo estado de ánimo.

-¡Scott está muerto!-dice con satisfacción.

Los colores se van de su rostro. Cartman prosigue, ignorando el impacto de sus palabras.

-Escapé, me perdí, casi muero en la nieve, y supongo que fue en ese momento en que me encontraron y me llevaron. O no. No sé una mierda.

Kyle recarga su frente contra la pared y cierra los ojos. No lo dijo directamente, pero diez meses es un largo tiempo y en alguien tan inestable como Cartman, alimentando su rabia a cada minuto, torturándolo de alguna forma cada día... Cartman no simplemente había escapado; Scott no había muerto inesperadamente. Había sido asesinado.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-pregunta con cierta burla.

_Si,_ Kyle se muerde el labio inferior, _cientos. S_uspira profundamente, y decide ignorar todo a favor de ver el único lado positivo: al menos, de alguna forma, el nazi hijo de puta había salido con vida.

-Sólo… ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?

-Porque tal vez no importe dentro de poco. Creo que hice algo mal, Kyle.

Aunque no esperaba esa respuesta, siente haberla visto venir. Cartman había evadido el tema exitosamente hasta ahora, pero voluntariamente lo había iniciado esta vez, es demasiado extraño por sí solo.

-¿Qué sucedió allá fuera? ¿Qué hacías en esa habitación?

-…Nada, ese es el problema, no pude hacer nada. Probablemente fui el único.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hey, humm, no sé qué vaya a pasar, pero… si algo sale mal, ¿podrías cuidar de mi estúpido gato? Está un poco viejo, y no quiero que Butters lo alimenté hasta que reviente.

Sabe hasta dónde es capaz de llegar Cartman, sabe, por experiencia, lo impulsivo, lo estúpido que puede ser, la facilidad con la que puede crear caos. Conoce, sobretodo, su irreprimible predilección hacia la autodestrucción.

Sabe, antes de repetir su pregunta, que no va a recibir respuesta. Lo intenta de todas formas, "¿Qué hiciste?" cuestiona, pero Cartman no se molesta en contestar nuevamente. Incapaz de contener su contrariedad por más tiempo, Kyle cruza hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, arrastrando su manta con él. Está cansado de discutir, y no puede enojarse con Cartman, no de verdad. Después de lo que acababa de confesar, es imposible que el incordio supere su gradual inquietud.

* * *

Despierta turbado de un sueño intranquilo, solo para ser recibido por una infinita negrura. Está ciego nuevamente, y esta vez sabe controlarse lo suficiente para no gatear despavorido contra la pared de Cartman. Pero inmediatamente advierte que algo anda mal. En la que se había vuelto su rutina en las últimas semanas, algo ha cambiado. Agudiza su oído, pero la habitación continúa en silencio. Nada parece fuera de lugar y saber esto no lo hace relajarse.

No se percató del momento en que el cansancio se apoderó de él. Cartman había decidido actuar como un completo hijo de perra y había comenzado a canturrear una canción demasiado familiar, que había hecho a Kyle tensarse al acto y sonrojarse hasta las orejas en puro coraje. Las notas y rimas de "I swear" se habían transformado en una parodia insípida de su encierro, y, de alguna manera que solo a Cartman se le pudo ocurrir, logró mezclar fidelidad y orgía en la misma oración, congeniándolo con un gráfico y descriptivo párrafo de padrotes y tráfico infantil. Kyle había estado tan molesto y reacio a las provocaciones, que no pudo reunir las fuerzas para hacerlo callarse, en lugar de ello, se había cubierto las orejas con sus manos y había cerrado los ojos.

Y después…oscuridad, pesadillas que comenzaba a olvidar velozmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Una hora, dos? Algo ha cambiado en ese tiempo, está seguro incluso si no puede verlo.

_¡El silencio!_, se percata entonces, el mutismo reina ambos cuartos por primera vez. Pegando su oreja contra la pared, Kyle no puede escuchar murmullos, ni ronquidos.

-¿Cartman?- pregunta levantando la voz, haciendo un gesto de disgusto ante su propia alarma reverberando entre las paredes en un eco. No hay respuesta.- ¡Culogordo!- intenta nuevamente.

Nadie responde. Cartman no puede estar dormido porque no hay ronquidos del otro lado, ¿Lo han llevado al exterior nuevamente?

Pero ya lo habían buscado una vez, nunca lo hacen dos veces seguidas, menos aun en el mismo día.

Entonces… ¿está inconsciente?

Había sido bastante críptico con sus respuestas, ¿podría ser que estuviera herido? ¿Lo habían lastimado allá fuera?

Un sonido zumbante lo detiene en seco, y se pega de espaldas contra la primera pared que encuentra. Se concentra, preparado para sentir brazos desconocidos levantarlo.

Escucha los pasos entrando, como imaginó, pero nadie lo toca. El pavor viene acompañado de la comprensión.

No sabe cómo, pero se encuentra de pie de pronto. Su garganta está seca, su voz más ronca, solo puede guiarse a tientas, pero Kyle llega a la pared, y llama el mismo nombre, una y otra vez, y estrella sus puños contra ella, como si su mera voluntad fuese a quebrarla. No fueron por él, fueron por Cartman. Y esta vez no escucha forcejeos, tampoco insultos.

Kyle no se detiene a pensar si se encuentra golpeando la pared correcta, ni se percata de los pequeños coágulos de sangre que brotan en sus dedos, ni el momento en que la piel en sus nudillos se abre.

_"Creo que hice algo mal" _Le había dicho Cartman, con resignación,

Se tambalea, se cae y se levanta, pero no podrá recordarlo después, porque lo único que ocupa su atención, son los pasos del otro lado, marchándose.

Lo único que advierte, es el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, y el silencio sombrío que le sigue, dejando a Kyle completamente solo.

* * *

Los viernes por la noche, Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman mantenían la tradición de reunirse en alguna casa, desvelarse jugando videojuegos o viendo algunos viejos capítulos de Terrance y Phillip. Aquella noche había sido el turno de Kyle, y tanto Stan como Kenny habían cancelado a último minuto.

Kyle también hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad para cancelarlo todo, de no ser porque Cartman se encontraba en su sala, cambiando canales tan aprisa que dudaba que supiese lo que estaba mirando. Había llegado tan solo unos minutos antes de la llamada de Kenny. No había sido exactamente como le hubiese gustado pasar su viernes por la noche, pero a menos que voluntariamente decidiera marcharse, Kyle no podía echarlo de su casa injustificadamente.

Pero Cartman no se fue, y Kyle no objetó. En los últimos años, se había percatado, que si bien los debates absurdos y breves discusiones estúpidas nunca faltaban, Cartman y él no sostenían peleas tan mórbidas cuando se encontraban a solas. Las había, porque era casi una rutina para ellos, pero carecía de su usual malicia y efusividad. Era una manera demasiado frívola de verlo, considerando la manera en que su sangre palpitaba diligente en sus venas ante la oportunidad de dejar a Cartman sin argumentos, pero en ocasiones como aquella, a Kyle le parecía, que una vez alejados del resto del mundo, Cartman y él carecían de algún verdadero motivo para enemistarse.

Comentarios racistas y bromas de mal gusto, replicas inteligentes e insultos infalibles siempre presentes, pero nada realmente insidioso. Como si estuviesen demasiado exhaustos de continuar una perpetua contienda, en donde ninguno sale jamás eternamente victorioso, y, en un acuerdo silencioso, aprovecharan las treguas que tenían a su alcance. Había sido por esto, que a Kyle le había resultado más sencillo relajarse frente al televisor, recargar sus pies sobre el regazo de Cartman pese a sus berreos, y recibir y lanzar proyectiles de Cheesy Puff.

Aquella había sido la última noche que había pasado a solas con Cartman, haciendo equipo para matar zombies online contra furiosos niños alemanes; durmiendo en el piso, porque el egoísta hijo de perra lo tiró del sillón fingiendo estar dormido.

La mañana siguiente había sido la última pelea que habían tenido. Kyle había despertado para encontrar a un muy malhumorado Cartman mirando su celular. No recuerda la conversación exacta, porque estaba desvelado y medio adormitado, pero debió decir algo, un insulto o algo ofensivo, porque Cartman le dirigió una mirada única. Contrario a lo que parecía, pocas veces en toda su infancia, Cartman lo había mirado con verdadera saña, en donde parece indagar en su alma, y repudiar cada centímetro de lo que logra ver de ella. Aquella mañana fue una de ellas. Y para cuando Kyle se desperezó por completo, ambos habían iniciado ya su danza de abulia y de inquina, desaciertos guiando sus pasos hasta que alguno no pudiese seguir el ritmo y resolviera solucionarlo con agresión, en un arrebato de ira férrea.

Pero la violencia no llegó, entre palabras ácidas que esputaban veneno entre sus letras, Cartman tomó su chamarra, su gorro y mochila, y muy en el fondo Kyle casi deseó que los lanzara al piso de nuevo, y arremetiera contra él, para concluirlo, para gastar cualquier animosidad y que pudiesen ver sus moretones horas después, y simplemente ignorarlo. Pero Cartman salió por la puerta, y Kyle no lo buscó. Corrió a la entrada, para gritarle un último insulto y Cartman le mostró el dedo corazón en respuesta.

La imagen de Cartman, enfadado, caminando calle abajo, viéndose tan grande y al mismo tiempo tan infinitamente pequeño bajo el azul eléctrico del cielo al amanecer, lleno de odio y absolutamente solo, se quedó con él en los meses que siguieron.

Así es como lo había recordado desde entonces.

Al día siguiente encontraron el cuerpo de Liane Cartman, y Kyle no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él. Y solo ahora se pregunta si tal vez, la razón de Cartman para estar tan tenso, era porque Liane no había respondido el mensaje que lo vio escribir antes de pretender dormir. O que la razón por la cual miraba a su celular tan intensamente es porque tampoco contestaba sus llamadas.

Se pregunta si Cartman presentía su muerte y falló en impedirlo o si fue una sorpresa amarga que tuvo que superar al segundo siguiente de recibirla, y prepararse para el infierno que esperaba por él.

Kyle se pregunta, si, de saberlo, no lo hubiese dejado marcharse aquella mañana o si en lugar de eso hubiese sido él quien diera el primer golpe.

**XXV**

Kyle espera, pero Cartman no regresa. Cuenta siete charolas de comida, lo que quiere decir que debieron transcurrir poco más de tres días.

Tres días en donde ha reprimido exitosamente cualquier consideración de posible deceso, porque no quiere creer que está completamente solo. Las charolas continúan siendo depositadas, y Kyle continúa comiendo, porque había hecho una promesa y tiene intención de mantenerla, sin importar lo que haya sucedido.

Sus cegueras tampoco se detienen, y a solas en la completa oscuridad, Kyle puede ver sus recuerdos con claridad, así como sus miedos y sus errores. No gimotea, pero en ocasiones siente lagrimas escurrir por su rostro, y tiene que cuidar su respiración para no ceder a la histeria y comenzar a hiperventilar.

No puede recibir información ya, y está cansado de planear escenarios que siempre terminan en el fracaso inclusive en su mente, así que duerme la mayor parte del tiempo.

Incluso cuando su paranoia no le permite conciliar el sueño, Kyle mantiene sus ojos firmemente cerrados. De esa forma no sabe cuándo vendrá la ceguera, o si ya ocurrió. De esa forma es más fácil imaginar a Stan, a Kenny, a Ike, a diferencia de enfrentar la absoluta soledad.

**XXVII**

Se pregunta cuando fue que se la irritante voz de Eric Cartman pasó de ser una molestia a un consuelo de forma definitiva.

El penetrante, interminable silencio es un recordatorio frío y aterrador de que no había nadie al otro lado. Nadie que canturreara mal las letras de las canciones, nadie que lo insultara y discutiera con él por tonterías, ni nadie que compartiera el mismo miedo.

Es similar a punzadas por agujas largas y delgadas, atravesando su pecho con cada nueva hora de silencio. Y los días jamás parecieron tan largos, ni tan solitarios.

Le preocupa el grado de dependencia que pudo desarrollar en tan poco tiempo. No puede explicar la manera en que la angustia se apodera de él en ocasiones, y comienza a sentir que no puede ser natural. No puede imaginar tampoco cómo será capaz de verse al espejo de nuevo cuando salga, a sabiendas que se sentó allí por horas, pensando en qué ha sido de Cartman, y deseando volver a escucharlo.

Tararea la versión original de "I swear", con el eco como única compañía, recordando mejores días. Y se pregunta si finalmente está enloqueciendo.

**XXIX**

La puerta se abre, y Kyle espera ver una mano gruesa y masculina asomarse por debajo de un traje blanco, depositando más comida. Esta vez, sin embargo, la puerta se abre por completo, y una mujer en una larga bata entra con notas en mano.

Kyle se incorpora de prisa, y la observa acercarse al centro de la habitación. Su expresión es aburrida, y apenas le dirige una mirada antes de comenzar a leer las notas en su mano.

-Kyle Broflovski, 1F.- dice, y Kyle no puede decidir si fue una pregunta o una afirmación.

La mujer se queda de pie, leyendo las hojas en sus manos, y anotando ciertas cosas sobre ellas. Ignorando a Kyle, ignorando qué es la primera vez que tiene un contacto real con alguien de fuera.

Presiona sus puños con fuerza. La mujer mide alrededor de 1.75, su tez es morena, así como su cabello y ojos. Pero sus facciones son elegantes, y delicadas, usa un vestido rojo de seda, y unas largas zapatillas puntiagudas del mismo color. La puerta detrás de ella permanece abierta, y puede ver parte del pasillo por el cual había planeado huir, el mismo que había estado recorriendo…

-…_Cartman_.- dice Kyle en voz alta. Su cautela dándole paso a algo más peligroso, más violento- ¿En dónde está Cartman?

La mujer levanta la vista de las hojas que se encontraba leyendo y lo mira en confusión.

-¡Eric Theodore Cartman!- brama Kyle enfatizando cada palabra.- ¡El niño del cuarto de junto!

La expresión de la mujer se ilumina en entendimiento formando una pequeña "O" con la boca.

-Claro, Eric, dio negativo en una de las pruebas, ya no nos resultaba de ninguna utilidad en esta sección.- responde, sin un ápice de expresión.- Otro lote de sujetos experimentales llega en dos días, tuvimos que removerlo.

_Removerlo_, como si se hubiese tratado de un objeto en lugar de un ser humano. Kyle se siente palidecer y lleva una mano a la pared, de pronto necesitando un apoyo para no derrumbarse sobre el suelo.

Remover, había dicho la mujer de en bata, como si pudiese ser fácilmente reemplazado. Y es como si cada nervio en el cuerpo de Kyle comenzara a perder fuerzas.

-Diferente, pero no por ello negativo. Más bien interesante, a comparación de otros.-Habla para sí misma, mirando las hojas en su mano nuevamente- ¿Has notado algún cambio o deficiencia fisiológica en los últimos días?

-¿Está muerto?- pregunta Kyle.

-Hace unos días parecías desorientado en una de las grabaciones, ¿Tienes mareos, nauseas, ceguera…?

No sabe en qué momento exacto cruza la habitación, pero pronto está frente a la mujer, arrebatándole su lapicero y escuchándolo estrellarse contra la pared.

-¿Está muerto? –Repite Kyle y siente satisfacción debajo de su ira ante la mirada perpleja de la mujer. Finalmente pudo sacar una reacción de uno de los muchos rostros que han entrado a su habitación. Un hombre entra inmediatamente, pero Kyle no le presta atención. -¿Es eso lo que quiere decir? ¿Qué sus malditos experimentos y sus jodidas drogas finalmente acabaron con el bastardo?

Y está riendo entonces. Es irónico, Kyle siempre supo que la comida algún día sería el final de Cartman, pero no de esta forma. No porque tenía que decidir entre morir de hambre y sed (y fallar de todas formas) o comer alimentos y líquidos contaminados con químicos y con sustancias extrañas, corriendo el riesgo de envenenamiento o sobredosis. Es como una puta broma.

-¿Por fin mataron al hijo de puta?- No es gracioso, no en realidad. Pero no puede controlarse, ahora que su cuerpo ha recordado lo que es una carcajada, está destilando hasta la última risa en el cuerpo de Kyle, haciendo sus hombros temblar y su estómago doler.

¿El sociópata estúpido del pueblo está muerto? ¿Cartman había muerto? ¿Es eso posible?

La mujer ha retomado su expresión inescrutable, y lo mira con intensidad casi abrumadora. Debería preocuparle, debería retroceder, porque cualquier clase de interés que provenga de estas personas solo terminará por agravar su estado. Y sabe, por la manera tan clínica, tan robótica en que realizan todas sus acciones, que su estancia allí puede ser peor, que estas personas pueden hacer cosas más horribles que probar cualquier teoría en cuanto a supervivencia y elecciones humanas.

-¿Conocías a Eric de algún otro sitio?

Esto solo resulta más hilarante, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? ¿Los habían secuestrado, y encerrado juntos ignorando aquel grandísimo detalle?

-¿Importa ahora, maldita perra? ¡Mataron al bastardo!

Kyle puede ver la mejilla de la mujer moverse en la más discreta de las muecas, y sonríe más ampliamente.

-Por supuesto, joven Broflovski. ¿Eran amigos?

Ni siquiera intenta controlar la manera en que su quijada se abre en absoluta sorpresa.

-No tienen idea, ¿verdad? De quiénes somos, de todo lo que hemos hecho.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas, Kyle?-La mujer baja las hojas, y cruza sus manos sobre ellas, ladeando su cabeza. Era joven, nota Kyle, y pudo ser atractiva, en otro lugar, en otra situación. Ahora mismo no le parecía nada más que un zorra cualquiera.

Resopla, y se cruza de brazos. Fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no me lames las bolas, puta de mierda?

No tiene miedo, de la mujer de rojo o del hombre detrás de ella, que parece comenzar a molestarse. Estas personas pueden matarlo en el mejor de los casos, en el peor, tal vez lo torturen lentamente y lo hagan suplicar por su muerte. Pero Kyle no siente nada, excepto un deseo ferviente de estrellar el rostro de esa mujer contra pared y hacerla tragarse sus malditas notas.

-Ya veo.-La diminuta sonrisa que brinda la mujer agrava su afrenta.- Permíteme preguntarte algo, el lapicero que me arrebataste, ¿por qué no intentaste amenazarme con él?

Kyle levanta una ceja. ¿Qué clase de sugerencia es esa?

-Lo tuviste entre tus manos, es un objeto puntiagudo. No pudo matarme, pero sí herirme.

-¿Y siendo así, por qué me arriesgaría de forma tan estúpida?

-Porque sé que quieres hacerlo.- Los labios rojos de la mujer bosquejan una sonrisa más amable.- Esa es mi quinta pluma hoy. Eres el primero que no intenta utilizarla como arma, ni tampoco arrojarse contra mí, o llorar y suplicar por su vida.

Cartman jamás le había mencionado haberse encontrado con alguna mujer. La suspicacia crece en Kyle: no lo había subestimado al entrar sola, ni lo había ignorado por mera displicencia. Justo como hicieron en un inicio con la charola, la mujer había esperado una reacción.

No obstante, ella misma acababa de responder su pregunta. La pluma había sido de plástico, y su punta redonda hubiese requerido fuerza y velocidad, además de precisión si hubiese buscado hacer algún verdadero daño, pero incluso así no la hubiese asesinado, y ella se hubiese recuperado de cualquier pequeña herida. Un riesgo demasiado grande para un daño tan superficial. Además, el hombre que se escondía en el pasillo hubiese intervenido. Kyle no actuó, sencillamente, porque hubiese sido insatisfactorio.

-Eres también el único que eligió la muerte por deshidratación. Otros lo intentaron, pero su instinto de auto preservación prevaleció por encima de su voluntad, ¿Por qué, Kyle? ¿Cómo puede un niño de trece años, pasar sus días en un cuarto oscuro, sin llorar, hacer rabietas o ceder a la desesperación, y en su lugar ser racional, cauteloso y radical a la vez?

La expresión de la mujer es neutral, pero su mirada es penetrante, como si estuviese analizando a un extraño espécimen y no pudiese esperar a diseccionarlo para encontrar sus respuestas. Le ordena amablemente al hombre detrás de ella que recoja los restos de la pluma, y ambos salen del cuarto sin otra palabra.

**XXX**

Hay luces brillantes que hacen llorar sus ojos y hacerlo ver puntitos blancos por varios segundos. Paredes blancas y pasillos largos, con grandes puertas de metal son dejados atrás y encontrados en nuevos pasillos. Dos giros a la izquierda, uno a la derecha y Kyle vuelve hacia atrás y comienza a dudar que pueda ubicarse, de lograr zafarse del agarre de los dos hombres con filipina, que lo tienen inmovilizado. Las puertas de su cuarto se habían abierto minutos atrás, y esta vez lo único que lo tomó por sorpresa, fue lo jóvenes que se veían los dos hombres. Parecían todos de veinte años.

Había esperado, desde semanas atrás, el momento en que lo buscasen. Y ahora que Cartman no estaba, sabía que esto sucedería. Tenían que sacar provecho al otro "jerbo".

Ahora Kyle se encuentra frente a una blanca puerta, y al cruzarla, es recibido por la mirada de varios niños y unos cuantos adolescentes.

Están a su alrededor, en diferentes partes de una habitación que es enorme y en forma circular. Todos se ven aterrados, en diferentes niveles, e igualmente confundidos.

Justo en el centro, rodeadas por todos ellos, están sentadas varias mujeres, y están todas desnudas. Kyle se sonroja y está por volver la vista, incómodo, cuando atisba a un par de niñas, siendo resguardadas por ellas. _¡Karen!_, recuerda Kyle, Cartman dijo que la había visto.

Están apretujadas la una contra la otra, cubriendo su mutua desnudez, y emiten una sensación de unión que hace lo llena de profundo pesar. No puede ver sus manos o pies, pero no resulta necesario ya que, en lugar de brazaletes, las mujeres tienen collares de metal. Como si se tratasen de nada más que mascotas.

Son mujeres jóvenes, se percata, la mayoría parece tener alrededor de veinte años, pero hay algunas otras de mediana edad, aunque son escasas. Y tres niñas, de las cuales dos parecen de la edad de Karen y la otra un poco más mayor. Hay una asiática que parece hablar en chino o japonés, y una rubia que, no está muy seguro, pero parece hablar sueco o danés. No reconoce a ninguna. Todas se ven asustadas, excepto por las mujeres mayores, que lucen cansadas y tan tristes que Kyle aparta la vista en respeto.

Karen no está entre ellas. Revisando velozmente los rostros de los otros niños, Kyle tampoco puede ver a Dog Poo, ¿se había confundido Cartman? ¿Es que lo habían llevado a una habitación diferente?

A su mano derecha, aislado del resto, mezclándose entre desconocidos, Kyle reconoce una cara familiar. Ojos rasgados, nariz aguileña, y un cabello crespo enmarañado.

_ ¡Es uno de los chicos de octavo grado!_

Aprovechando la entrada de más niños, Kyle intenta pasar desapercibido mientras se acerca al muchacho. Kanet, le parece que se llama, pero su nombre nunca fue relevante, así que no recuerda el apellido. Sin embargo esto carece de importancia, en circunstancias así lo realmente cuenta es saber que tienes aliados.

Kyle se acerca tentativamente, y puede vislumbrar los números en su brazalete.

_Letras iguales…__ DTPC….150701… ¿B? ¿O es una D?_

-Oye…-Kyle se encuentra con la mirada oscura del chico.- ¿no te he visto antes?-pregunta dubitativamente, sus ojos abriéndose esperanzados. Kyle esboza una sonrisa de alivio, hay alguien más, no está solo.

-¡Muy bien, podemos comenzar!- dice un hombre entrando a la habitación, interrumpiendo cualquier afirmación de Kyle.

Es tan joven como la mujer que lo interrogó hace unas horas, y también igualmente elegante.

_¿Quiénes son estas personas?_

El sujeto sonríe carismáticamente, y Kyle siente desconfianza al acto. No luce amable, como la mujer de labios escarlata, este hombre luce feliz. Divertido.

A su alrededor, los otro niños parecen tan recelosos como él, pero las mujeres tienen una expresión de angustia. Lo conocen, nota Kyle, y sus reacciones no pueden significar nada bueno.

El sujeto camina alrededor, examinando a todos los presentes. Cuando pasa en frente de él, Kyle puede ver una herida reciente, cicatrizando. Eran tres líneas gruesas que iniciaban desde su oreja hasta la comisura de su labio, y puede ver otras dos, más pequeñas en su cuello.

El Hombre se percata de su contemplación, y sonríe aun más ampliamente, haciendo a Kyle levantar la guardia. Pero continúa su ronda, hasta volver a su posición inicial.

-Caballeros, necesito de su cooperación en esta actividad.-dice colocándose entre dos hombres más, junto a la puerta. Y Kyle se percata que, además de las chicas en el centro, el resto de ellos son todos hombres. Los guardias, las personas en batas, los niños…escalofríos lo recorren de pies a cabeza, como una corriente eléctrica. Tiene un muy mal presentimiento.- Cada cierto tiempo necesitamos de la ayuda de diferentes pabellones para ayudar al progreso de futuras investigaciones en otras áreas. Algunos de ustedes ya están familiarizados con esta práctica, y han brindado, amablemente, sus servicios.- dice dirigiendo su mirada hacia los adolescentes al otro lado. Para quienes no son familiares con esta actividad, les sugiero que participen de forma voluntaria, serán recompensados por su disponibilidad.

-¿Nos dejarán ir? –cuestiona con suplicio un niño de cabello oscuro.

El hombre suelta unas risitas antes de continuar.

-No, me temo que aun no podemos hacer eso.- el niño agacha la cabeza, y su mirada se vuelve vidriosa. – Serán guiados hasta sus respectivas secciones, y se les tendrá en consideración a la hora que presenten su examen final.

-¿Examen final? –Pregunta Kanet con voz temblorosa.- ¿Qué…que se supone que es esto? ¿Una maldita escuela?

-¡Oh, puedes verlo de esa forma! Tenemos muchas cosas en común con las instituciones educativas. Tenemos…desacuerdos en los métodos de enseñanza, pero nuestros fines son bastante similares.-su acento es pronunciado, pero no interfiere con la claridad de sus palabras.

-¡Esto es una mierda!-grita otro niño al costado de Kyle, y pronto las protestas del resto se le unen. Él también está desesperado por volver a casa, pero la mayoría de las otras personas parecen estar al borde de la histeria, cercanos a enloquecer; en comparación, Kyle luce considerablemente más tranquilo, ¿Es eso a lo que se refería la mujer de bata?

El hombre levanta sus manos al aire, conciliatoriamente.

-Esta prueba es voluntaria, siempre pueden elegir no hacerlo. En cuyo caso, claro está, corren el riesgo de ser reemplazados.-Kyle siente como si manos de metal asieran su corazón, y las quejas y murmullos comienzan a morir después de esto. Tal vez no es el único que ha perdido a su compañero allí- Como ya varios de ustedes saben, todos corren el riesgo de ser removidos de sus pabellones si no muestran resultados positivos. Es por ello que les pedimos que ahora cooperen voluntariamente, hemos tenido ya demasiadas bajas.

Es como si le arrebataran el aliento, y Kyle no quiere pensar en lo que aquello significa.

-Los fines de esta prueba son meramente clínicos, sin importar su naturaleza mórbida.-continúa explicando, se dirige al centro, junto a las mujeres. Levanta a una chica por los brazos, sin cuidado, y el tintineo y el brillo en su muñeca llaman la atención de Kyle. Esposas ajustadas encierran sus muñecas, en sus tobillos hay cadenas.- Sin importar la vasta información y escrupulosos detalles, intentaré ser breve y conciso: Con el fin de continuar nuestras investigaciones en diferentes aspectos del cuerpo, así como las diferentes enfermedades sexuales y el desarrollo de fetos, en otros estudios acerca de trastornos infantiles, necesitamos que nos ayuden a fertilizar los óvulos de estas mujeres.

La mujer comienza a removerse y a gritar. Kyle la mira, incapaz de comprender la nueva información. Frunce el entrecejo, en confusión. Este hombre quería que…ellos, unos niños… Pero no puede ser así. Es ridículo. Es una locura.

-Generalmente recurrimos a otros pabellones, pero esta será una excepción.

Kyle busca la mirada de Kanet, de los otros niños. Debe estar malinterpretando la situación. Porque algo como aquello no sucedía. No a niños de trece años, no a un chico de un pueblito de montaña. Pero encuentra su semblante reflejado en todos ellos. Palidez, horror, incredulidad.

El hombre arroja a la mujer con las otras, y sigue explicando lo que quiere que hagan. Kyle deja de escuchar, y lo mira hablar con carisma, moverse elegantemente. No es una broma, no escuchó mal. Este hombre habla en serio.

Las adolescentes más jóvenes comienzan a llorar, y las mujeres mayores las abrazan y reconfortan. Las niñas en el centro miran a las otras mujeres, con ojos grandes y asustados, sin comprender qué es lo que sucede. Sin saber el futuro que les aguarda.

-Sé que no parece prometedor ahora.- dice el hombre al verlos.- pero créanme chicos, algunos de ustedes van a necesitar sacar la mayor ventaja posible antes del examen final. Y esta es la forma.-dice dándole palmaditas a la cabeza a la chica asiática, que tiembla, y balbucea palabras que Kyle no reconoce, pero que cree saber lo que pueden significar. Él mismo está gritándolas por dentro.

_"Dios mío, ayúdame. Alguien…por favor, alguien ayúdeme."_

-Vamos a acomodarlos en filas, cada compañero en filipina va a regular la fila correspondiente a ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? –dice señalando a los otros hombres, los enfermeros.- Como la mayoría de ustedes son bastante jóvenes, estoy seguro que esto no tomará mucho rato.-dice entre risitas, que son coreadas por algunos de los hombres en filipinas.-Dos de ellos van a sostenerlas, así que no se entretengan y vayamos al grano, ¿de acuerdo chicos?

Un hombre moreno se acerca a ellos y les indica en qué sitio formar la fila. Kyle no puede moverse. Las mujeres comienzan a llorar y a gritar, mientras otros sujetos más rompen su círculo y las separan. Algunas intentan tomarse de las manos, pero su fuerza no se compara.

Ellos son al menos nueve, y ellas son cinco mujeres, sin contar a las tres niñas.

La habitación, las ordenes, todo parece irreal. Cuando no se mueve, los hombres lo empujan hasta la una fila, en donde al frente se encuentra la mujer sueca. Cierra sus piernas con firmeza, intentando luchar, pero finalmente el hombre se las separa y Kyle puede ver su entrepierna: sus pliegues, su color rosáceo, y sus vellos púbicos, rubios como los de su cabeza, casi transparentes. Es hermosa, la mujer es preciosa.

Sus rodillas no pueden soportar su peso, y Kyle cae al piso. El mismo hombre moreno lo levanta a regañadientes, pero Kyle ha olvidado cómo mantenerse en pie, a lo lejos una de las adolescentes se aferra a una de las niñas, y se ve tan joven, tan frágil.

-¡Tiene diez años!-grita una y otra vez.- ¡Solo tiene diez años!

Es abofeteada, la niña le es arrebatada, y pronto se repite la misma escena de la chica sueca.

-Vuelve a la fila-ordena el mismo sujeto moreno, y su apariencia no es aquella que uno consideraría cruel. Tiene una mandíbula cuadrada, unos ojos miel, con un tono ligeramente más oscuro al del citrino de Kyle. Veintitrés o veinticuatro años máximos. Un muchacho normal, un vecino, un amigo cualquiera.

-No.-dice Kyle, encontrando su voz.

Los pocos adolescentes en las filas lucen asustados, pero lanzan miradas furtivas a las zonas intimas de las chicas y mujeres, con curiosidad irreprensible. Algunos de los niños hacen lo mismo, otros más parecen intimidados por los gritos y maldiciones. Pero nadie se mueve, nadie da el primer paso pero tampoco retroceden.

-¡No! No voy a hacer… ¡esto!-dice señalando las filas.

El joven de bata se acerca a él entonces.

-¿Todo bien…?- toma su muñeca sin previo aviso, observando la pulsera.- Oh, Broflovski, ¿Algún problema?

Su pregunta parece honesta, como si no pudiese ver qué podría andar mal.

-No voy a hacerlo.-dice de nuevo, sacudiéndose su agarre.

El hombre suspira y apoya una mano en su hombro.

- Entiendo las molestias que podemos estar causándoles a todos ustedes, pero lamentablemente es un procedimiento que debemos seguir. No puedo darte detalles Kyle, pero el propósito de todo lo que ves aquí, todo lo que te pedimos, no es sin otra intención que beneficiar a la humanidad.- Kyle abre la boca en incredulidad. ¿De verdad lo toma por idiota? ¿De verdad piensa que resumiendo la situación y convirtiéndolo en un elaborado y fantasioso circunloquio va a cambiar de opinión?

-¡No veo cómo violar y embarazar a niñas de diez años va a beneficiar a una sola persona en absoluto! ¿Eres estúpido o simplemente demente? –brama con ira descontrolada, no se detiene, y esta vez mira al resto de los chicos.- ¡No tenemos que obedecerlos! ¿El bien la humanidad? ¡Una mierda! ¡No voy a convertirme en un violador solo para que un imbécil con copete pueda terminar un maldito proyecto!

Nadie se une a él, pero puede verlos removerse en inseguridad, temerosos de recibir un castigo. Incluso Kanet, lo mira con aprensión pero no hace nada por apoyarlo.

-Estás en tu derecho de negarte, mientras no implique dejar las instalaciones, ustedes tienen el control sobre sus decisiones. No voy a obligarte a nada, Kyle.- responde con tranquilidad.

Es una mentirá cínica, que Kyle había descubierto días atrás, cuando despertó con marcas de inyecciones e intravenosas. Y comprende que tal vez es por esto que Cartman cooperó desde un inicio. Porque había visto a este hombre y supo inmediatamente que era como él: un bastardo manipulador con una sonrisa encantadora. Cartman supo, por su propia experiencia, que a personas como ellos no se les gana. Se aprende a ceder y se les traiciona, se les toma por sorpresa; y solo así sus víctimas tienen una oportunidad de escapar.

Hacer algo imprudente, como oponerse a ellos abiertamente, es la manera más rápida de hacer a que te jodan, sin embargo es exactamente lo que está haciendo Kyle ahora.

Porque Cartman está muerto, porque la situación es una locura, y porque ya no sabe qué hacer, o qué creer. No hay respuestas correctas, y a Kyle cada vez le importa menos fallarlas todas.

-¡No voy a ser parte de esta basura, nadie debería de serlo! –espeta con firmeza.

-Bien, respeto tu decisión. Serás reemplazado entonces.- Dice sacando un lapicero de su bolsillo y una pequeña hoja doblada. Kyle siente su estómago caer hasta sus pies, pero se mantiene firme.

-Fred, Andrew, ¿podrían llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación?

_"Nada. No sucedió nada"_ había dicho Cartman con pesar y se había negado a hablar de ello.

Fue por esto, descubre Kyle. Porque estuvo en esa misma habitación, con otras personas, y le pidieron hacer lo mismo. Pero no pudo. Eric Cartman no pudo lastimar a ninguna mujer o niña, ni siquiera si eso significaba su muerte. Y Kyle no está sorprendido, porque solo allí, rodeado de lunáticos y víctimas apunto de victimizar, puede ver que algo así es absolutamente inhumano, incluso para Cartman.

Esto es real. Demasiado real para dos niños de un pueblo montañés. Es cruel, en niveles que Kyle no había experimentado nunca. Porque sin importar lo que viera en los noticieros, o las desventuras y traiciones que ha vivido, nada lo preparó para algo como aquello. Nunca nada podría. Y es por eso que se escabulle por debajo del brazo del hombre moreno, Fred, y corre hacia una de las niñas, resguardándola detrás de él.

-No. ¡No dejaré que hagan esto, ninguno de ustedes!- dice extendiendo sus brazos delante de ella, como una barrera. Es lo único que puede hacer, hablar, y suplicar a cualquier divinidad que sus palabras causen algún efecto.- ¡No me importa ser "removido", no voy a dejar que lastimen a estas personas! ¡Y puedes meterte tus pruebas y tu estúpido examen en el culo!

El hombre en bata ya no sonríe, y aunque su expresión es neutral, luce tan seria y firme que parece ocultar la más horrible de las muecas.

Kyle lo mira a los ojos, sin titubear. Sin mostrar miedo. Tenía que dejar una impresión en esos niños, costara lo que costara. La niña detrás de él lo toma de su camisa, y halla en él una sonrisa, que tiene el propósito de reconfortarla, pero la siente temblorosa en sus labios.

-Es decisión de ellos, Kyle, no tuya o mía.-dice dándole una señal a los sujetos Andrew y Fred con una mano. La respiración de Kyle se vuelve pesada, pero incluso viéndolos caminar hacia él, no mueve un ápice. Va a luchar, va a ser todo lo que pueda, y con suerte, Kanet, o solo uno de esos niños, pueda reunir el valor suficiente para seguir su ejemplo.

* * *

Es arrastrado por un largo pasillo, por dos muchachos jóvenes, pero lo suficientemente mayores para doblarlo en tamaño y fuerza.

Kyle peleó de una forma que hubiese hecho sentir orgulloso a Cartman, pero al final bastó un golpe en su estómago, para sacarle el aire, y uno en la nariz, para dejarlo confuso.

No consiguió nada más allá de golpear a uno de ellos, a Fred en la rodilla, y hacerlo soltar improperios entre dientes y golpear el pómulo de Andrew.

La fuerza física, su importancia, es algo en lo que jamás había reparado con anterioridad, pero aquellas dos personas lo sujetan ahora de tal forma, que le da la impresión que, de provocarlos lo suficiente, podrían romperle los huesos de su brazo con facilidad. Había intentado arrojarse al suelo para detener su marcha en una ocasión, pero no les había tomado nada más que unos instantes forzarlo a ponerse en pie otra vez.

Son solo dos personas, dos muchachos que apenas pasan de los veinte años.

Kyle había planeado huir, y había creído que podía tener una oportunidad, pero ahora que no puede librarse de solo dos personas, que no había podido defender a nadie, se pregunta en qué mierda estaba pensando.

Por primera vez, Kyle experimenta genuino auto desprecio ante la perspectiva de ser incapaz de luchar por sí mismo. Está siendo guiado a su muerte, y lo único que puede hacer es intentar morder las manos y brazos de sus secuestradores. _Patético_, piensa sintiéndose miserable, reconociéndose infinitamente débil. Es por orgullo, por salvar cualquier dignidad que le resta aun, que continúa sacudiéndose en el agarre de acero en sus brazos, mientras intenta reunir valor para hacerle frente a cualquier obstáculo que se presente.

Aun si no tiene una oportunidad, aun si no representa una amenaza para nadie, Kyle no va a dejar de luchar. Habiendo perdido su libertad, a su rival de infancia, su auto respeto y a punto de perder su vida, la idea de rendirse lo repugna y atormenta incluso más que la aceptación de su vulnerabilidad.

Cuando los hombres lo guían a un pasillo más amplio que el resto, desolado, y lo colocan frente a una puerta de metal similar a la que se había acostumbrado en las últimas semanas, Kyle sabe que han llegado a su destino.

Fugazmente examina sus alrededores. Sabe cuántos pasillos habían atravesado desde la habitación con las niñas, pero eran todos tan blancos, tan impecables y parecidos, que, de no encontrar alguna diferencia más allá del número de puertas, terminaría por confundir y eventualmente olvidar la información.

El escenario es similar a aquel del cual fue trasladado inicialmente. Dos puertas de metal, con una separación de tan solo unos metros, pero la diferencia de distancias entre estas dos puertas y el resto era mayor. Parecen estar acomodadas por pares, uno separado por varios metros del siguiente.

No tiene más tiempo para alcanzar alguna conclusión. El familiar pitido de la puerta suena sonoramente, y los hombres lo fuerzan a entrar con prontitud, impacientes por deshacerse de él.

Kyle levanta sus piernas y las coloca en el marco de la puerta, bloqueando la entrada. No puede hacer nada más, solo ganar tiempo y fastidiar a todo aquel que se ponga en su camino una última vez.

No dura demasiado, y pronto es sostenido por la espalda, por unos fuertes brazos, mientras Fred intenta tomarlo de las piernas. Cuando el empeine de su pie se encuentra con la quijada del chico, Kyle se permite sentirse satisfecho, aun cuando lo arrojan como a un costal hacia el cuarto. Cae de bruces, y se levanta velozmente, solo a tiempo para encontrar a Fred cerrando la puerta entre risas, y a Andrew tallándose la mandíbula, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Kyle se incorpora a prisa, listo para enfrentarse a cualquiera que sea su futura forma de muerte, pero apenas se gira, se detiene en seco. Un niño. Hay un niño del otro lado. No recuerda a nadie con ese aspecto, pero es familiar, tanto, que no puede dejar de mirarlo.

- Tienes sangre en la nariz.

Dice con una característica sonrisa ladina, que le trae memorias que no logran encajar con la persona frente a él, pero allí, a unos metros, separados por una pared de cristal, se encuentra Eric Cartman.

**_Fase 2°_**

No es solo la sorpresa y el infinito alivio de verlo con vida. Es una extrema confusión y un doloroso recelo.

Sabe que han pasado semanas desde que llegaron allí. Un mes aproximadamente, tal vez menos, tal vez más. Pero le cuesta trabajo asimilar a la persona frente a él y relacionarlo con el niño que le lanzaba proyectiles de comida chatarra y que tenía conversaciones de odio online con alemanes.

Kyle había sabido que las cosas por las que debió pasar en los últimos meses debieron ser una pesadilla. Sabía que Cartman debía tener evidencias de los meses que pasó con Scott. Pero nunca se permitió pensarlo detenidamente, porque solo considerarlo era horrible, así que ahora, viendo el resultado de diez meses de tortura...Kyle no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Su cabello siempre peinado y arreglado, ahora está alborotado y descuidado. Está considerablemente más pálido de lo que recordaba y tiene una larga cicatriz que inicia a la izquierda de su labio superior, y termina poco antes de llegar a su quijada. Está ciego de su ojo derecho, debe ser así por el innatural color blanquecino que cubre el color olivino que Kyle recuerda. Cartman se talla la cabeza y esquiva la mirada, incómodo, avergonzado y Kyle repara en que debió haberlo examinado con escrutinio hasta ese momento. Desvía la vista al suelo, y en su camino observa marcas y quemaduras en su cuello, en sus brazos, en cada pedazo de piel expuesto. Se da la vuelta, aclara su garganta y responde casualmente.

-Perdiste peso.- Requiere un esfuerzo de su parte el no calcular exactamente cuánto.

Cartman responde con la misma indiferencia, y su tono es divertido como lo es amargo.

-No me gusta el chili.

Kyle tiene que morderse el labio para forzarse a guardar silencio y no hacer una sola pregunta. Si Scott lo había obligado a comer chili todos los días como una especie de venganza, y si algo de eso tenía que ver con que no pudieran mostrar el cuerpo de Liane en el funeral. Si hubo un cuerpo en la caja fúnebre en primer lugar. Si Cartman había llorado en tristeza por la muerte de un familiar, o por la resignación a un pasado que jamás volvería y la desesperación del futuro inevitable que lo esperaba. Quiere saber cuántas cicatrices más se ocultan bajo su camisa y el estado de las quemaduras que trepaban por su brazo derecho, como pequeñas serpientes, encontrándose debajo de su manga.

Quiere saber si hizo a que Scott pagara por cada una de ellas, y si suplicó por su vida. Si pidió perdón en lo absoluto.

En lugar de eso aprieta sus puños a sus costados, y mira el piso con firmeza.

-Lástima que tu culo aun es más grande que el de Clyde.

Cuando Cartman replica "¡Chúpame las bolas, judío!" Kyle pretende que no puede escuchar el tono aliviado en su voz, en lo que debía ser una inusual sonrisa de gratitud.

* * *

-Intenté escapar cuando nos forzaron a hacer filas. Aproveché la confusión y pensé "Pues qué diablos", de cualquier forma no iba a obedecerlos. Obviamente no llegué demasiado lejos, y cuando me atraparon, se me acercó el estúpido sujeto en bata y de dientes perfectos. Tirándome un montón de mierda de sus razones para hacer aquello, todo esto con Karen desnuda a unos metros míos.-dice Cartman. Y Kyle siente la rabia revivir dentro de él.- ¿Aun tiene los rasguños?

-¿Tú los hiciste?

Cartman asiente, sacando su pecho, como un ave presumiendo su plumaje.

-Cortesía de "El mapache".

-Hiciste bien, espero que le dejen marcas.-Trata de no mirarlo detenidamente, y espera estar haciendo un buen trabajo disimulando las miradas furtivas al cuerpo de Cartman.

-Por eso y por todas sus amenazas, estaba seguro que iban a matarme. Pero solo me golpearon un poco y horas después, voilá, estaba en este sitio, con luz, charolas y vista al otro lado.

Kyle intenta sonreír, pero termina saliendo como una mueca.

-¿Tú qué hiciste?-pregunta Cartman con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.- Uno no termina con la nariz así solo por decir "No".

-Intenté iniciar una revolución, fallé por supuesto.-dice encogiéndose de hombros, sus errores comenzaban a hacérsele costumbre ya, aunque eso no iba a impedirle hacer algo estúpido en el futuro. Algo tendría que salirle bien eventualmente.- Hice una rabieta, lancé algunas patadas, pero nada tan genial como desfigurarle el rostro a un lameculos-chupabolas hijo de perra.

-Ese es el trabajo de los héroes, no de los judíos.-presume Cartman, y esta vez Kyle puede suavizar un poco sus facciones.

Ha supuesto un esfuerzo inesperado de su parte poder seguir una conversación, sin tocar ningún tema referente a la apariencia de Cartman. Y se le ha dificultado incluso más, poder mirarlo a los ojos sin perder el hilo de la conversación. Lo único que puede ver, es el contraste entre manzanillo y albar, y preguntarse cómo había sucedido. El arrebato de cólera lo ha obligado a mantener su concentración centrada estrictamente en la voz de Cartman, porque aun le era desconcertante mirarlo y hacer la relación entre sus recuerdos y el presente.

Tampoco desea preguntarle por Karen, porque el tema en general de la habitación lo está enloqueciendo y no quiere dirigir sus pensamientos allí. Siente que lo está carcomiendo a pedazos la culpa y la impotencia, y no está seguro de qué es lo que quedará de él cuando termine todo. Porque tiene que terminar, de alguna forma, algún día.

-¿Qué se supone que es este lugar?-pregunta Kyle, incapaz de mantenerse callado por más tiempo. Ha pasado ya muchas noches hablando solo, anhela ahora escuchar otro timbre de voz, especialmente aquel que había creído que no volvería a percibir.- ¿Es una sala de castigos? ¿Debería prepararme para algo?

-…no es diferente al cuarto anterior. Excepto claro, por las luces que se apagan al anochecer y el decorado aburrido. Y claro, el gran muro de cristal.-dice Cartman golpeando el vidrio. Es inusual, y Kyle continúa sin entender su propósito, justo como no comprende la razón por la cual, en todo este tiempo, ha sido Cartman el único con quien puede tener contacto. Hay un círculo de pequeños agujeros al nivel de su frente, cuando se pone de pie, y le trae un vivido recuerdo de los cristales de prisión. No le sorprendería que también estuviese reforzado.- Pero han comenzado a darme inyecciones.

-¿Inyecciones?

-Sí, dos diarias. No creo que esto sea una sala de castigos, pero definitivamente creo que nos están preparando para algo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, después de que deshidrataste por ser un completo idiota?

-Ya, solo ve al punto.

-Quiero decir que, estaba convencido que iban a asesinarme, pero no lo hicieron. Eso quiere decir que tal vez teníamos razón. No se deshacen de nosotros aun, porque aun somos útiles, y no pueden permitirse disponer de nosotros tan fácilmente.

Siendo así, entonces "Sala de castigos" no era un término exacto. No puede saber qué le espera, deben haber repercusiones por lo que hizo, lo sabe. Pero una vez más, le parece que fue premeditado, después de todo, vuelve a estar en un lugar similar, con la misma persona del otro lado.

-Posiblemente sus amenazas eran también una prueba, todo lo que hacen parece serlo.- dice Kyle.- En el tiempo que estuve solo, una mujer entró a tomar notas de mí y luego me reclamó por no intentar herirla con un lapicero.

-… ¿Era plástico?- Kyle asiente y Cartman bufa y se cruza de brazos.- Ese es error de novatos.

Kyle descubre lo sencillo que es sonreír con Cartman allí. Hace una hora estaba al borde de la histeria, pero ahora siente que puede soportarlo. Incluso si luce diferente, Cartman sigue siendo Cartman, y siendo así, a Kyle resulta más sencillo recordar quién es él mismo.

* * *

No presta atención a demasiadas cosas aquellas primeras horas. Ocupándolas para intentar reconstruir la barrera emocional que había creado para protegerse allí dentro y para prometerse que hallará una forma de huir, de sacarlos a todos, sin importar lo que haya pasado. Y cuando llegan las primeras señales de su ceguera, voluntariamente cierra los ojos, y se entrega al cansancio.

Por primera vez desde que llegó, no tiene pesadillas ni memorias retorcidas. Solo está la negrura de la noche, infinita e imperturbable, y Kyle la recibe con los brazos abiertos.

**XXXI**

Es un poco extraño al principio, el cristal, el nuevo aspecto, pero Kyle cree que será más sencillo acostumbrarse con las horas.

Había despertado encontrándose con los pies descalzos de Cartman apretados contra el vidrio. Y pronto descubrió que aquella debía ser la postura que asumía al dormir, cuando la pared de cemento los separaba. Justo como Kyle, que se había acostumbrado a acostarse junto al obstáculo entre ellos, porque así estaría más atento a cualquier ruido al otro lado.

Se han cuidado las espaldas todo este tiempo, de una u otra forma, reflexiona Kyle. No solo ahora, sino también fuera, en el pueblo.

Han sido enemigos todos estos años, pero no está seguro que continúen siéndolo en estas circunstancias. Por otra parte, nunca han sido amigos, no realmente. Así que ahora mismo Kyle no puede otorgarle un nombre a su relación. No le parece que exista una palabra que pueda englobar todas sus contradictorias acciones, y la ambivalencia en sus sentimientos.

Son Cartman y Kyle, el judío y el nazi, y no existe una categoría para ellos.

* * *

La dinámica parece ser la misma. Las charolas son entregadas solo con variaciones de una o dos horas del horario anterior. Y en las noches, la luz de la habitación se apaga por completo, recordándole a Kyle los días en el Cuarto Oscuro.

En las mañanas y noches, Frederick, el sujeto moreno que había golpeado en la rodilla el día anterior, le inyecta un líquido extraño que Kyle pelea en vano en un inicio. Cartman no se queja demasiado, a diferencia de las primeras semanas de confinamiento. En ese momento Kyle no cuestiona el cambio, no puede hacerlo, porque cuando vuelven a dejarlos a solas, Cartman actúa como el mismo niño molesto e irritante con el que había convivido hasta ahora. Más lastimado, menos obeso, pero el mismo chico al final. Así que Kyle lo atribuye a su paranoia, y lo deja pasar.

Se percata, sin embargo, de que el nazi no duerme, al menos no como antes.

Después del día anterior, Kyle retoma su rutina de dormir breves siestas para reemplazar el descanso corrido; aunque generalmente su sueño es ligero y nunca le brinda una verdadera sensación de descanso.

Pero es así como descubre, con el paso de los días, que Cartman duerme menos tiempo que él mismo. Sus ronquidos suelen ser estridentes inicialmente, pero de pronto se atragantaría o daría una larga aspiración, y los sonidos se detendrían por completo.

Kyle comienza a calcularlo, cuando el insomnio se vuelve su fiel compañero por más horas de las que puede contar: Ciento noventa y cuatro minutos y doscientos ochenta y dos minutos han sido su mínimo y máximo tiempo de descanso antes de que el sueño de Cartman se vea interrumpido súbitamente.

Después de esto, Kyle cuenta diez, quince minutos, antes de que comiencen los ruidos extraños, murmullos o risitas. Siempre, sin falta, Y nunca nadie responde de vuelta.

Se ha vuelto común, aunque no menos perturbador, y poco a poco le resulta más y más natural.

Cartman jamás ha llenado el perfil de una persona enteramente cuerda, pero no puede evitar preguntarse con quién estaría hablando. Si escuchaba a su madre, o si veía a Scott. Si tal vez el descenso en espiral de Cartman hacia la locura siempre ha sido irremediable, y ahora no podía esconderlo como antes.

**XXXV**

Kyle es consciente de la forma en que está comenzando a verse afectado por la situación cuando, sin pensar, considera que todo está volviendo a la normalidad; esto solo porque las cosas han vuelto al mismo estado de hace semanas, con Cartman, las charolas, y ahora con la posibilidad de verse cara a cara.

Pero no es así. Nada es normal en ese sitio. Aun hay cosas horribles sucediendo allá afuera, y nadie está haciendo nada para detenerlo. Pero el aislamiento y el contacto les brindan una falsa sensación de paz, que comienza aterrar a Kyle. Es la misma calma que habían tenido la primera semana, y mira inquieto a las cámaras, pensando en qué debería hacer.

Cree que no es el único que lo presiente, porque Cartman no ha iniciado discusiones, y se ha contenido en sus insultos. Como si aquella última noche de videojuegos en South Park se hubiese extendido en una tregua indefinida. Siente que es el comienzo de una conclusión, pero no puede explicarse de qué tipo será.

**XXXVIIII**

La breve tranquilidad que tiene, cae en picada de forma irreversible cuando la mujer en borgoña se presenta sin previo aviso a su cuarto y le informa que es hora de iniciar las pruebas, _"Las que de verdad importan_". Se ve bastante satisfecha consigo misma, y se niega a responder las preguntas que Kyle hace en el camino.

-Lo único que importa es el resultado.- le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.- Si todo sale bien, podrás volver a casa con tu familia y amigos en un par de meses. Por ahora solo relájate, concéntrate y utiliza esa astuta mentecita tuya al máximo.

-¿Meses? ¿Qué planean hacer en ese tiempo?- cuestiona impacientándose, pero el sujeto de piel morena, Andrew, presiona con fuerza su brazo en advertencia.- ¿Qué pasará con el resto de los niños?

La mujer lo mira por encima de su hombro, sin detener su paso, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-A todos se les dará la misma oportunidad, claro. Y ya que tú y tu amigo Eric tienen una pequeña desventaja gracias a sus escenas dramáticas en el pabellón de fertilización, lo mejor será que te concentres en estas pruebas.

Se detienen frente a una puerta blanca, pequeña. La mujer abre la puerta, y Kyle ve una silla reclinable en el centro, con unas máquinas en el fondo, pegadas a la pared. La habitación es pequeña, simple, y Kyle tiene un terrible presentimiento de todo esto.

-Aun no llega el equipo, pero podemos comenzar nosotros.- dice cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y pasando el pestillo- Toma asiento.- dice indicando la única silla, y Kyle no tiene tiempo de analizar sus opciones con Andrew tirando de su brazo para obligarlo a caminar.

-Puedo caminar solo, cara de culo.- le responde mordazmente, tomando asiento, incierto al ver extrañas tiras sobresaliendo de la parte inferior y la zona de las muñecas. Van a amarrarlo. Lo que sea que le espera, debe ser lo suficientemente malo, para que teman que escape. Andrew lo fulmina con la mirada, y la mujer parece esperarlo con paciencia. No tiene opción.

Kyle se recuesta, y acomoda sus manos y pies en la silla. Como esperaba, Andrew está a su lado en un instante, asegurándolo al asiento. Y por unos momentos siente que tiene siete años de nuevo, y está en el consultorio de un dentista, mirando la luz blanca, expectante.

La mujer conecta diferentes puntos blancos a su cabeza, con largos cordones que los conectan a una pantalla. Electrodos. Kyle controla sus nervios, inhalando, exhalando. La aguja de una jeringa se asoma en su campo de visión y Kyle entierra sus uñas en el material de la silla en anticipación. Todas las inyecciones hasta ahora habían sido verdaderamente dolorosas, así que se prepara para cuando la aguja es presionada sin delicadeza contra su cuello, y un líquido tibio lo llena por dentro. Kyle siente sus articulaciones contraerse en agonizante dolor y maldice audiblemente cuando la aguja no es retirada. El líquido es interminable, y Kyle se retuerce en el asiento, sintiéndose cercano a combustionar. Después de lo que le parece una eternidad, la joven retira la jeringa, complacida, pero el dolor no recede.

Las luces blancas encima de él se apagan, para después volver en tonalidades azules, y alguien le hace una pregunta. Kyle no la escucha, se está asfixiando, y aunque intenta tomar bocanadas de aire, es como si no pudiesen atravesar su garganta. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y mira suplicante a Andrew, a la mujer, pero parecen completamente ajenos a su estado. Se escucha hacer pequeños ruiditos, intentando atraer su atención, pero nadie hace nada. Y Kyle al igual que en sus episodios de invidencia, puede ver el mundo ser enmarcado en sombras, devorando lentamente cualquier otro color, hasta cubrirlo todo.

* * *

Escucha violines, tocando con presura, coros perfectamente entonados. Hay rabia, hay desesperación.

Hay imágenes. Hay recuerdos.

* * *

Está cubierto en sudor, está jadeando. Su cuerpo duele como si hubiese corrido un maratón de principio a fin, sin detenerse a dar un respiro. Es levantado, y Kyle mira a su alrededor, desorientado, para encontrar al otro chico, Fred, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. La mujer continúa ahí, pero también están otras dos personas que no recordaba haber visto con anterioridad. Un hombre viejo, pero alto e imponente, y otro un poco más joven, pero con la misma expresión severa en el rostro.

-Dije que eso fue todo por hoy.- escucha a una voz femenina. ¿Le habían dicho algo con anterioridad? Ni siquiera la vio mover sus labios.- Mañana nos veremos nuevamente, así que intenta descansar.

_¿Eso fue todo?, _Se pregunta Kyle, _¿Una inyección y vagas alucinaciones?_

¿Qué mierda están tramando?

* * *

Cuando regresa, Cartman no está en su lado de la habitación, y Kyle siente una mezcla de ansiedad y sosiego. Está demasiado agotado y confuso para dar alguna explicación coherente de lo sucedido, y prefiere recostarse un rato en silencio, para intentar hallar coherencia en sus pensamientos.

Su cabeza no duele, como los martilleos que ha sentido ya, más bien tiene una inusual sensación de ligereza y estupor que lo advierte de las consecuencias que pueden tener los nuevos químicos. Estuvo consiente en todo el procedimiento, pero no tiene una completa recolección de los eventos. Están allí, en alguna parte de su memoria, pero por más que intenta darles sentido, no parece tenerlo.

"Mañana" le había dicho, pero parece demasiado pronto. La inyección había destrozado sus nervios de adentro hacia afuera, no quería pasar por lo mismo todos los días.

¿Pero cuáles son sus opciones? Un pabellón se refería a un edificio conectado a otro principal, lo cual hacía las instalaciones desproporcionalmente grandes. Todo funciona por electricidad, y, de acuerdo a Cartman, las cámaras en el pasillo no dan lugar a escondites. Reaccionan con el movimiento, e incluso si logran burlar una, hay dos más en cada esquina. La única esperanza que tienen es buscar una forma de dañar la corriente eléctrica u organizar una revuelta con el resto de las personas encerradas allí, pero es imposible en confinamiento constante.

Por otro lado…la mujer en bata le había dicho que todos tienen una oportunidad de marcharse, al final. Pero, ¿a qué precio será? Todas las personas que ha conocido son crueles, o desconsideradas mierdas egocentristas. No será tan sencillo escapar, mucho menos aun esperar tener una buena calidad de vida fuera.

Kyle había comenzado a trazar un mapa mental sobre el cristal, aprovechando los instantes en que el dibujo se plasma cuando su aliento empaña el vidrio. Pero es demasiado impreciso. Además, no están armados, y son cientos de personas vigilando sus movimientos.

Se le están terminando las ideas. Está perdiendo las esperanzas.

**XLI**

Kyle se ha vuelto más observador. Lo atribuye a la falta de estimulación intelectual, al tedio y la monotonía. Posiblemente incluso a una posible y justificada depresión. Los detalles de los objetos, de las personas, parecen brillar en su singularidad, y está aprendiendo a escudriñarlos para sacarles provecho.

Es así que se percata que hay ciertas heridas en Cartman, que no pudieron haber sido hechas por Scott. Son demasiado recientes, y sospecha que posiblemente esté vendado debajo de su larga camisa blanca.

Kyle se ha vuelto progresivamente irascible en ciertos aspectos, tales como la sonrisa estúpida de la zorra en rojo, así como los jaloneos y empujones de los hijos de puta en filipinas. Una de esas cosas es también una creciente posesividad. No había sido algo consiente, fue un acto reflejo aprendido de la última vez que los separaron, nacido de la desesperación y de la soledad, forjado por los recuerdos y por las segundas oportunidades: Kyle había comenzado a sentir un poco de ansiada seguridad solo por saber que Cartman se encontraba a salvo. Haciendo a que su convivencia tenga un simbolismo, y sea la más clara representación de quién era realmente, de donde provenía, cuál era su realidad.

Y ya fuese que Cartman pasara su tiempo cantando, roncando o hablando con fantasmas de su pasado, Kyle siempre se aseguraba de vigilar que el ruido continuase. Se había acostumbrado a él, y ahora no basta para él comprobar su existencia buscándolo en las noches, a través del cristal. Cartman lo había malacostumbrado hasta el grado que no puede permanecer en silencio por más de media hora sin sentirse ansioso e irritado.

Y como sucede siempre con Cartman, cuando Kyle está aprendiendo a vivir con los cambios, y a resignarse a aceptar vergonzosas verdades, es exactamente cuando Cartman decide negarle todo lo que aprendió a apreciar. Ya que aunque continúan hablando, Cartman se ha vuelto considerablemente más silencioso así como menos activo, incluso sus murmullos nocturnos son irregulares.

Puede ser por su propia dosis de químicos, pero la imagen de heridas nuevas hace a Kyle creer que se trata de esto último el motivo de su cambio. Y quiere preguntarle al respecto. Quiere exigir una respuesta honesta, pero no tiene el cinismo suficiente para hacerlo, cuando el propio Cartman le ha preguntado lo qué sucede en la habitación de las luces azules y Kyle no sabe darle una respuesta, no tiene una.

Están distanciándose de nuevo, puede sentirlo, la vieja animosidad reavivándose entre secretos y verdades a medias. La peor parte, es que ambos están dejando que suceda, probablemente porque es más fácil pretender sentir aun un odio que tienen experiencia controlando, a pasar horas afligidos por vorágines de emociones a las que no se atreven otorgarle un nombre, y que los paraliza en pánico ante la ironía de haberlo descubierto en un lugar como este, en donde no tienen salida, ni garantía de sobrevivir.

Kyle se reserva sus preguntas, así como Cartman sus palabras, ponderando la creencia que tal vez es mejor de esa forma, más conveniente. Concibiendo que no puede imaginar el cataclismo de contradicciones en que se ha convertido su percepción de la vida.

**XLIV**

Kyle intenta controlar su respiración, y espera que su habilidad para disimular su miedo funcione tan bien teniendo a Cartman de frente, como lo hizo cuando no podían verse.

Sus piernas se habían entumido hace veinte minutos, y paulatinamente perdió toda sensación de ellas. Intenta moverlas, pero no puede, como si no se encontraran allí. Debe ser un efecto secundario, como el perder la visión cada cierto tiempo, pero es la primera vez que sucede.

No está dispuesto a perder los estribos como lo hizo las primeras veces que se quedó ciego. Con excepción del agonizante líquido espeso que recibe cada día, en la "habitación azul", Kyle ha dejado de recibir inyecciones por completo, y solo puede asumir que el destino de Cartman es el mismo.

Las cosas van mal. Para ambos.

Cada día, algo en Cartman cambia. Se ha vuelto más paranoico, y en una ocasión lo escuchó gimotear en la noche; no dice demasiado, siempre cambia de tema, y sin importar lo mucho que frustre a Kyle, sencillamente se niega a darle detalles de lo que sucede cuando lo sacan de la habitación, y no quiere pensar en cómo se asemeja a aquella vez en que no deseaba hablar de el tiempo que vivió con Scott.

Lo están lastimando, aunque no sabe exactamente cómo. Pero si el culogordo se está tragando sus problemas, Kyle no puede permitirse infantiles lloriqueos tampoco. Él mismo no puede exigir demasiado; su propia situación ha ido empeorando, y también ha ocultado varios detalles de Cartman, no por desconfianza, sino por miedo. Porque a la par que su habilidad de análisis y velocidad de reacción aumentan, su memoria se está deteriorando con atemorizante presteza.

_Pasará con las horas_, se dice pinchando su pierna, sin sentir ni dolor ni la presión de sus dedos, _Tiene que pasar._

Piensa en Stan, piensa en cómo luce, en cómo se viste y en las aventuras que han vivido.

Piensa en Kenny, en su apariencia debajo de su parka, en su voz, y en su valentía.

Piensa en su familia. En Ike, en cómo no está allí ayudándolo a cursar el tercer año. En su madre y en su padre, Sheila y Gerald, y en los valores que le dieron, en el carácter que le ayudaron a forjar.

Kyle mira al pasado, y siente que todo lo que conoce se pierde entre tormentas de nieve. Ráfagas de viento blanco arrebatándole todo, hasta que no quedan nada, excepto resplandores azulados y la sensación álgida que deja la pérdida.

**L**

Es cuando Cartman llega una noche, turbado y con su cara hecha un desastre, que Kyle no puede contenerse más

-¿Qué sucedió?

Cartman ni siquiera responde, solo niega con la cabeza, y se siente en el suelo cautelosamente, al otro lado de la habitación. Kyle ni siquiera intenta ocultar su desaprobación.

-¡No me mientas, marica! ¿Por qué luces como si alguien te hubiera pateado el culo?

El chico tenía un pómulo y sus labios inflamados, así como otros moretones que la oscuridad se encargaba de camuflar exitosamente.

-No es nada.

-¿Nada? ¡Entraste cojeando! -Kyle da un manotazo en el vidrio, harto.- ¿Por qué cada vez que regresas tienes algún moretón o escondes vendajes debajo de la ropa? ¡Los he visto, culón! Haces muecas cada vez que te sientas o paras, una vez incluso te escuché llorar, ¿Por qué mierda no puedes confiar en mí?

-¿Qué hay de la habitación azul?-Replica Cartman, y Kyle golpea el vidrio nuevamente en frustración.- No, ¿Por qué no me dices qué mierda están haciendo contigo? Sé que no debe ser nada bueno, porque siempre que regresas te ves aturdido y pasas varias horas mirando al vacío como…si estuvieras en una especie de trance o algo así. Y siempre, siempre tienes una venda adhesiva en el cuello.

-¡No soy yo el que regresa con la mitad de la cara hinchada!

-Eso lo hace peor, porque no puedo saber qué anda mal y tu no me quieres decir.- responde acercándose al vidrio.- ¿Por qué no confías en mí?- repite la pregunta con cinismo. Y Kyle quiere exigirle que se levante, que lo encare como solía hacerlo en cada pelea, pero se ve miserable en la oscuridad, y no está seguro que pueda lidiar ahora con el rotundo contraste entre el chico con el que había crecido, y esta persona, tan parecida como diferente.

Cartman lo reta a que hable primero, a que dejen sus estupideces ahora mismo, y Kyle solo puede mirarlo largo rato, como si tratara de transmitir su dilema interno, pero la empatía nunca ha sido el punto fuerte de Cartman. Solo resopla cansinamente y se da la vuelta, volviendo al otro lado de la habitación. Kyle quiere detenerlo, quiere explicarse, pero entonces piensa en lo que han sido sus últimas sesiones, y no sabe que decir. Piensa en manos que se extienden desde las luces; extremidades inhumanas, con manos desproporcionalmente grandes; garras que se curvan sobre sí, como pequeños y gruesos garfios puntiagudos, que toman su rostro, y exponen su cuello; que se encierran alrededor de este, y presionan hasta que Kyle siente la sangre acumularse en su garganta. Piensa en el líquido espeso, que recorre su cuerpo y lo ilumina en su recorrido como a las brillantes carreteras de San Francisco. Piensa en gritos, en violines y música inmemorable devorando su voz, hasta dejarlo afónico.

¿Cómo puede explicarle todo esto? ¿Cómo puede mirar a Cartman a los ojos, y confesarle que está perdiendo la cordura?

**LX**

Continúan empeorando.

Piensa, todos los días, todas las noches, en su infancia; en South Park; en sus amigos y familia.

Pero es con amarga destemplanza que se da cuenta que la información de su vida se vuelve más incompleta con cada día que pasa, y que sin importar cuánto luche por repetirse lo que sabe, cuantas veces cierre los ojos e imagine una misma escena para preservarla, todas sus memorias están desapareciendo a una velocidad atemorizante. Ya no puede llevar la cuenta de los días por mucho tiempo, episodios de su vida han sido eliminados sin dejar rastro. Es solo por unos instantes, por segundos, que se siente desconcertado, antes de recordar en donde se encuentra.

Kyle está recargado contra el vidrio, intentando no perder el control mientras los hormigueos en sus manos comienzan, antes de entumecerse, hasta finalmente perder toda sensación en ellos. Su ceguera ha disminuido, volviéndose menos frecuente, pero al mismo tiempo tiene que enfrentar el perder la completa sensación de algún miembro de su cuerpo, y es con respiraciones temblorosas que Kyle logra contener gritos de rabia.

Escucha un pitido, y espera en cualquier momento escuchar la voz de Cartman, o movimientos que le indicaran que estaba al otro lado del vidrio también, intentando no derrumbarse en su propio mundo. Pero en lugar de eso, Kyle escucha un llanto ahogado.

Gira inmediatamente, la tensión apoderándose de él nuevamente. Cartman sí está de espaldas, temblando de pies a cabeza y parece estar conteniendo un llanto más desesperado.

-Humm, ¿pasó algo?-pregunta Kyle con incertidumbre. Se habían establecido límites, y habían alcanzado más días de saludable, aunque volátil, compañerismo, decidiendo no tocar el tema de las pruebas. Y Kyle no quiere atravesar esos límites ahora, porque lo que menos necesita es que Cartman tome el papel de su enemigo nuevamente.

-Siento como si fuera a morir.-dice entrecortadamente, su voz tan temblorosa como el resto de su cuerpo. Kyle se percata que está más pálido, y ladeando su cabeza hacia un costado, intentando ver más de su perfil, puede ver que tiene los dedos de las manos de un ligero color oscuro.

Kyle presiona su frente contra el vidrio, mirando el cabello de Cartman extenderse hacia su nuca, ha comenzado a crecer. No tardarán en cortarlo de nuevo. Cuando le responde, a Kyle le sorprende lo controlada que esta su voz, la calma que siente en realidad.

-No tengo tanta suerte, culón.- dice cerrando los ojos. Y le tan resulta increíblemente fácil, pretenderse verdaderamente irritado, resignado, que vagamente se pregunta cuántas veces debió hacer lo mismo ya, como para mentir con tanta naturalidad.- Un robot de 300 metros no terminó contigo, ni conejillos de india gigantes, ni siquiera tu propia estupidez. Si fuese tan fácil deshacerse de ti, Scott Tennorman no estaría muerto.

Kyle lo escucha gimotear una vez más seguido de un malicioso "_V-vete a la mierda...hijo de perra_" antes de alternarse entre soltar pequeños lloriqueos y más insultos a Kyle y su madre.

-Deja de llorar, los harás pensar a todos que eres un marica.- dice recordando lo que el mismo Cartman le había dicho tantas noches atrás. Hace lo que siempre, lo insulta y lo amenaza desganadamente, aunque con una voz tan trémula que solo hace a Kyle burlarse de él y criticar su involuntaria imitación de aquel niño comediante, Jimmy.

Cuando deja de llorar por completo, y cae presa del sueño, Kyle suelta un largo suspiro.

_El idiota estará bien_, se dice, convencido. Porque lo que le había dicho es verdad. En su mente, aun sabiendo que es humano, después de haber experimentado múltiples riesgos y accidentes, Kyle sabe que hay muchas cosas que pueden amenazar la vida de Eric Cartman, pero muy pocas de ellas lo suficiente para matarlo. Él siempre encuentra una manera de ser la excepción a cualquier situación o enfermedad, incluso si millones de personas han muerto con anterioridad por la misma causa. _ El bastardo no puede morir, probablemente ni siquiera sabe cómo_, piensa. La idea de un Cartman definitivamente muerto es completamente surrealista.

**_Fase 3°_**

**LXI**

Es cuando las alucinaciones se vuelven demasiado crueles, cuando no puede recordar la mayor parte del 3er grado y cuando Cartman comienza a caer inconsciente apenas pone un pie en la habitación, que Kyle decide, estúpida, impulsivamente, que no va a permitir que las cosas sigan el mismo rumbo.

Kyle Broflovski había heredado el espíritu de lucha de su madre, y la inteligencia de su padre. Ambos le habían enseñado el significado de la justicia, y Kyle había crecido como un niño moral, y de buen corazón.

Pero lo que su familia olvidó decirle, es que todas estas virtudes, pueden ser fácilmente desventajas. Olvidaron enseñarle cuando es apropiado luchar, y cuando rendirse. Olvidaron advertirle que las peores cosas nacen de las buenas intenciones.

Es cuando Kyle cree que es correcto luchar por lo que cree, cuando siente de nuevo el impulso por pelear por su libertad, que toma una decisión absurda, una acción impremeditada que termina mezclándose peligrosamente con los químicos en su mente. Es tan simple, como protestar; tan sencillo como negarse a una nueva prueba; tan sencillo como que todo se salga de su control, y su soberbia y rabia contenida terminen con Kyle mezclando sus delirios con su convicción, y con sus manos manchadas en sangre, mientras la jeringa atraviesa el ojo de Fred, y la mujer de los labios carmesí grita.

Kyle no concibe lo que acaba de pasar, los otros hombres reaccionan, los jóvenes en filipina entran a la habitación, y todo se va a la mierda.

* * *

Toda su vida ha vencido a intelectos como el de Wendy Testaburguer, e incluso llegó a competir en equipos de debate y matemáticas a nivel nacional. Incluso así, reconociendo que es más precoz que la mayoría, Kyle jamás pensó que pecara de soberbia.

Lo habían acusado en ciertas ocasiones, pero parecían críticas nacidas de personas cuya opinión no es precisamente relevante, así que nunca les prestó atención.

La mujer en bata, es inteligente, es calculadora y tiene un brillo de peligrosa astucia en sus ojos. Había tomado un particular interés en él, aunque Kyle no sabía por qué. Pero tal vez si hubiese prestado más atención, habría sido más prudente con sus palabras, y hubiese hecho todo lo contrario a motivarla a indagar en su vida. Tal vez incluso hubiese reflexionado en su conversación inicial, y hubiese sabido que está lo suficientemente comprometida al proyecto, que vigila las cámaras diariamente, y que de verdad está tomando notas. Hubiera sabido que nadie que lo mirara con una intensidad así, podía ser alguien estable.

Tampoco prestó atención a la información de Cartman, o incluso a los hombres en la habitación azul que jamás sabía en qué momento aparecían o se marchaban, porque de haberlo hecho, hubiera sabido una de las razones por las cuáles podían comunicarse, y por las cuales podían verse.

Tampoco pensó que, tal vez, las heridas en Cartman habían nacido no solo de sus pruebas, sino de su desidia a rendirse.

Pero no lo había hecho, así que no comprende por qué lo arrastran hasta su habitación, por qué entran con él y tiran de su cabello, forzando su mirada a través del cristal, donde los ojos de Cartman lo miran en igual desconcierto, reparando en la sangre en sus manos, en el absoluto terror que lo invade, pero sin comprender lo que sucedería a continuación. Su puerta se abre, con Andrew, el hombre del acento y sonrisa carismática, y otro sujeto que les llevó comida en varias ocasiones. Y Kyle sabe, en ese momento, que quien pagará por su error no será en él.

Forcejea con renovada fuerza, y grita desesperadamente, el miedo consume su culpa, apaga su ira, y congela sus entrañas. Por primera vez, después de todo lo sucedido, Kyle mira a los hombres acercarse a Cartman y se siente genuinamente aterrado.

Cartman se incorpora a prisa, y retrocede hasta chocar contra la pared. Los tres hombres se ciernen sobre él, haciéndole sombra con sus cuerpos más grandes, más robustos, como depredadores intimidando a su presa, preparados para cualquier intento de escape. Cartman pelea, les grita, y lanza manotazos y patadas cuando intentan acercarse. Cartman está asustado, está confundido, pero no permite que se aprovechen de eso. Pero es tan pequeño a comparación, tan, tan débil, que será solo cuestión de tiempo para que se cansen de jugar con él, de darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

El hombre en bata vuelve la vista hacia Kyle, y con la misma impasividad que recuerda, le dice:

-Esto es por el bien de los dos.

Andrew y el otro sujeto se arrojan al mismo tiempo contra Cartman; lo tiran al piso, y comienzan a patearlo viciosamente, sonrientes cada vez que suelta un chillido de dolor. El sonido se graba en la memoria de Kyle, el sonido seco del pie de uno de ellos contra la espalda, contra el estómago de Cartman.

El error fue suyo; Él tuvo la culpa; Cartman no tiene nada que ver. Kyle grita estas cosas, pide disculpas y hace promesas impensables que no duda en cumplir, solo pidiendo a cambio que paren.

- No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? Aunque ahora ya es un poco tarde para eso, no puedo detener un castigo a medias.

El hombre indica que levanten a Cartman, y Kyle puede ver lágrimas y sangre mezclándose en su rostro, dando gemiditos de dolor.

-¡Vamos Eric, esto no es nada a comparación de las pruebas que has pasado!-dice el hombre cruzándose de brazos. Los labios de Cartman tiemblan, y murmura algo ininteligible.-¡Oh, con fuerza muchacho!- insta el hombre, agachándose a su nivel.

Cartman le escupe en el rostro. Kyle deja de respirar.

Hilillos de saliva teñidos en carmesí se escurren en el rostro del doctor. Se limpia con la manga de su bata, y la expresión que tiene está contorsionada en furia, y es tan horrible como Kyle supuso que lo sería.

No dice nada esta vez, no da advertencias. Le propina una sonora bofetada que resuena en ambos cuartos. Se quita su bata, e indica que tiren a Cartman sobre el piso.

Uno se posiciona al nivel de su rostro, sosteniendo sus brazos, otro en las piernas, y una imagen enterrada en su memoria viene a la mente de Kyle. Los había visto tomar esas mismas posiciones anteriormente. En otro sitio. En la habitación con las mujeres.

La voz que sale de su garganta es gutural, es desconocida a sus oídos. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y Kyle suelta amenazas cuando la ropa de Cartman es arrojada a un lado, y grita cuando Cartman lucha en vano por librarse.

Es excesivo, es inhumano, son todos sus miedos, y son muchos más. Kyle grita hasta quedarse sin voz, pero nadie le presta atención. Y las imágenes, los sonidos, los olores, las palabras horribles no se detienen.

* * *

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. No sabe en qué momento dejó de luchar. No sabe cuándo se terminó todo.

-Honestamente los resultados independientes de ambos son extraordinarios, por esto se les han perdonado muchas cosas hasta ahora.-escucha una voz conocida, pero es demasiado lejana. Demasiado nimia.- Realmente sería lamentable que tuviéramos que "removerlos" de forma permanente, así que espero un severo cambio en su conducta a partir de ahora, ¿De acuerdo?

No sabe en qué momento lo soltaron, ni en qué momento se marcharon. No sabe en qué momento había cruzado la habitación, y había cerrado sus puños sobre vidrio.

Habían arrojado la sábana sobre Cartman con desapego al marcharse, no deseando ver el desastre que ellos mismos habían hecho, y Kyle puede ver el bulto de Cartman debajo, inmóvil. Puede ver restos de lo acontecido en el piso.

_"Sangre y..."_

Kyle cae de rodillas sobre el suelo y se sostiene las sienes con fuerza, tirando de ellas, intentando sentir una clase de dolor familiar, que pudiese controlar y que no amenazase con consumirlo desde dentro. Y no puede evitar pensar:

_"Hubo un tiempo en el que odié a este niño."_

_"Hubo un tiempo en el que él hizo cosas malas, y lo odié por cada una de ellas."_ Pero ahora, el odio, las cosas malas, todo parece tan insignificante, tan infantil y distante.

Porque el niño al que había considerado un monstruo toda su vida, ahora llora asustado en un rincón, cubriéndose con una sábana para ahuyentar a la verdadera amenaza. Porque Kyle había tenido fe en la gente, y se había convencido, todas las noches, de que así como había malas personas, debían existir muchas otras almas generosas que, de alguna manera, equilibran la delicada balanza del universo.

Pero ha sido tan, tan infinitamente inocente.

Todos los crímenes que Cartman había cometido tenían un propósito, por infantil, por egoísta que fuese, por violento que fuese su resultado, él siempre tenía una razón. Pero estos adultos, estos médicos y científicos, no tenían ninguna motivación más allá de pura curiosidad. Y para hacer algo como esto, ¿Cuál era su excusa? ¿Cuál era su justificación?

Había creído haber visto la crueldad, la oscuridad en las personas. Dios, Kyle había creído conocer tantas cosas.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí.- el nudo en su garganta hace de su promesa palabras trémulas cargadas de odio. Porque es odio lo que siente ahora. Un odio verdadero, que jamás había experimentado y que jamás volverá a confundir, y una ira tan grande que de no alcanzar algún tipo de venganza, algún tipo de justicia, terminará por enloquecerlo.

No espera alguna respuesta, y no recibe ninguna. No puede detener sus lágrimas; No está seguro que alguna vez pueda hacerlo.

**LXII**

No puede mirarlo.

Kyle tiene su espalda contra el vidrio, con la palma de su mano contra el piso, atento a cualquier ruido, a cualquier movimiento, pero no puede mirar a Cartman.

Había golpeado su puño contra el piso en frustración hasta terminar con sus nudillos hinchados y sangrantes, se había mordido el labio hasta partirlo, había terminado por arrancarse varios mechones de cabello después de tirar de su sien con demasiada fuerza.

Ha dejado de dormir, desvariando con pensamientos cada vez más violentos, más reales.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí. –Le promete una y otra vez.- Y cuando lo hagamos, podrás vengarte de la forma que quieras- asegura, jurándose que cumpliría cada palabra. Porque si Cartman deseaba asesinarlos a todos, si Cartman deseaba arrancarles miembro tras miembro, Kyle no lo detendría. Y si necesitaba su ayuda, entonces Kyle la brindaría indiscutiblemente.- Vamos a salir, te lo juro.

Su cordura se escapa de sus manos como un puñado de arena en el mar, y para Kyle esto había dejado de tener relevancia alguna.

El experimento está funcionando. Kyle está cambiando, está dando resultados, y saberlo solo lo hace rechinar los dientes y apretar sus puños con la fuerza suficiente para enterrar sus uñas en sus palmas.

**LXIII**

Devuelve la comida tres veces, pero no deja ingerirla.

Kyle lo había prometido. Y tiene que cumplir todas sus promesas a partir de ahora.

**LXIV**

Los papeles se invierten. La dinámica cambia.

Kyle llena el silencio, porque ya no puede vivir con él. Inicia confesando todo, cada detalle de su tratamiento. Habla de las alucinaciones, habla del dolor, habla de la parálisis de sus miembros. Habla de cómo no puede recordar el jardín de niños, y casi nada del primer al tercer año.

Le cuenta de cómo son las caras lo que pierde primero en un recuerdo. Y como después siguen las voces. En como a veces la memoria se vuelve borrosa e incompleta, y en cómo en algunos casos desaparece enteramente.

Le habla de su miedo, de cómo no quería decirle lo asustado que estaba, y no quería aceptar que estaba delirando, y que nada de lo que hacía lo detenía. Las manos, las garras, las pesadillas sangrientas, la ira, Kyle le platica todo aquello que había deseado poder decirle desde el inicio, y no le importa si tiene lógica lo que dice, tampoco le importa si tartamudea o si suena vago. No le importa verse débil, ni tampoco atemorizado.

Quiere llamar su atención, quiere distraerlo. Quiere devolver una porción de todos los favores que le hizo Cartman, involuntariamente o no, hasta ese día.

**LXV**

Mientras las alucinaciones de Kyle aumentaban, las de Cartman habían empezado a desaparecer. Pero ahora ha comenzado a susurrar nuevamente, arrejuntando palabras con premura, convirtiéndolas en una sola línea ininteligible.

Le da la espalda a Kyle todo el tiempo, no se dirige a él, ni tampoco se mueve demasiado. Solo lo hace para acercarse hacia cada nueva charola, depositada sin falta y puntual, y cuando lo hace, es a gatas, cuidadosamente y soltando pequeños gemidos de dolor.

Es algo simple, pero es un alivio suficiente que lo hace recordar quién se encuentra bajo esa sábana, en cómo, si alguien puede recuperarse de algo así, ese es Cartman.

Y lo único que puede hacer Kyle es prometer un futuro mejor, y esperar que sus conversaciones puedan distraerlo aunque sea un poco. Pero es como si hubiese olvidado como mentir, porque su voz se quiebra contra su voluntad, y a veces no nota que está llorando, hasta que sus mejillas están bañadas en lágrimas que no se detienen.

La puerta se abre nuevamente, la suya. Y escucha una voz masculina, formal y suave, decirle que necesita de su cooperación. Kyle no necesita mirarlo, para saber de quién se trata, e incluso la figura de Cartman se tensa bajo la sábana. El hombre de acento le pide a Kyle que lo siga, esta vez voluntariamente, sin Andrew, ni algún otro enfermero. Lo hace de forma casual, retándolo a negarse, a provocar un arranque de ira.

Pero Kyle accede, sin mirarlo, sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia.

* * *

El sujeto tararea una canción que cree haber escuchado antes, en un sueño, pero Kyle procura absorber cuanto pueda de sus alrededores, porque será necesario que sepa orientarse cuando pongan en marcha algún plan de escape. Todos los pabellones deben conectar a un edificio principal, y Kyle se había percatado hace semanas la falta de ventanas en todas las habitaciones y salas a las que habían sido llevados significan que están bajo tierra.

Sus pasos lo guían a una puerta familiar que lo hace tropezar cuando la reconoce.

Una puerta blanca, grande, que guía a una habitación espaciosa, justo antes de un pasillo de puertas de metal acomodadas en pares.

Es el cuarto de fertilización.

-Hace unos días me prometiste qué harías lo que fuera, si me alejaba de tu amigo, ¿no es así? Decidí tomar tu palabra. Lamentablemente, los estudios para los que Eric resultó un candidato potencial, requieren que lo llevemos al límite en el aspecto fisiológico, así que ciertas dosis de dolor son absolutamente indispensables. Lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos, si bien fue un castigo para ambos, no fue nada más que otra sencilla prueba para Eric, la cual tendrá que superar si desea continuar con el programa.- explica con sencillez. Kyle quiere asesinarlo en ese mismo lugar. Quiere devolverle exactamente todo lo que les ha hecho a todos allí. Sus manos tiemblan en ansías.- Así que, como podrás comprender, no puedo prometerte que se mantendrá a salvo, porque eso depende de él, yo no puedo interferir con los resultados finales. Pero hay algo que puedo asegurarte, y eso es que, si tú cumples tu palabra, yo no dejaré que nuestro pequeño incidente se repita de nuevo. Fred puede ser un poco rencoroso, Kyle. Y sé que Andrew debió decirle la manera en que reaccionaste ante nuestro pequeño castigo.

Kyle siente nauseas, y un irreprimible deseo de correr de nuevo a la habitación. Porque si es así…si Cartman se queda a solas, Kyle no podría…Kyle no sabría...

-Si eres tan obediente como prometiste, te aseguro que no dejaré que nadie lo vuelva a tocar de esa manera. Pero necesito compromiso de tu parte.

El hombre cruza la puerta en ese momento, y Kyle lo sigue de cerca. El cuarto está vacío de otros niños, excepto en el centro, donde una chica desnuda se abraza así misma escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos y gimoteando.

-Esta semana, los niños, de tu sección y la de tu amigo, nos hicieron el favor de ayudar a continuar las investigaciones en el pabellón femenino. Sin embargo, gracias a que Eric no se encontraba en condiciones de participar en esta ocasión, y ya que tú te rehusaste a la pasada, nos hace falta fecundar solo un óvulo más.-dice levantando un largo dedo índice, y la acción trae horribles memorias a su mente- Agradecería tu cooperación, en esta simple tarea.

El hombre sonríe mostrando los dientes, y Kyle no puede apartar la mirada por varios segundos. Ve la persona en el centro, el pequeño, frágil cuerpo temblando y llorando. Tiene marcas moradas en todos lados, y Kyle puede ver sus costillas marcarse contra su piel

No cree que sea capaz de hacerlo, le parece imposible.

-Yo…no creo…-dice agachando la cabeza.

-Ah, entiendo Kyle. Pero en ese caso no podemos tener un trato.

-¡No!-dice Kyle de pronto.- Hablo de que…físicamente…no creo que pueda…

El hombre suelta unas risitas y le guiña el ojo.

-Eres aun muy joven y no has tenido experiencias sexuales previas, te sorprenderán las maneras en que tu cuerpo puede llegar a traicionarte, deberías intentarlo. Pero de cualquier forma-dice hundiendo su mano en una de las bolsas de su bata. Saca una jeringa y un frasco con un líquido incoloro.- esto te ayudará si tienes problemas.

Kyle traga saliva, y aprieta los puños. Su cabeza hecha un lío con pensamientos que se contradicen, con los rostros desaprobatorios de las personas que ama y con los gritos, y con la sangre de Cartman. Con los días de inocencia en South Park, y con las noches a ciegas, en donde solo la voz de Cartman ayudaba a mejorar las cosas.

Mira al hombre a los ojos. Y jura, una vez más, que hallará la forma de vengarse. De cobrar cada una de las cosas horribles que les ha hecho. Kyle asiente, y se baja el cuello de la camisa, exhibiendo su cuello. No quiere comprobar si funcionará, quiere terminar con ello tan rápido como le sea posible.

El hombre parece decepcionado, pero llena la jeringa, y velozmente entierra la aguja. Si el líquido ardía, si debió sentir dolor, Kyle no lo registra.

-Tardará de cinco a ocho minutos en hacer efecto.- le explica guardando la jeringa en su bolsillo.- Podrías aprovechar ese tiempo para charlar con aquella chica si eso te hace sentir mejor, podrías tratar de explicarle por qué estás a punto de arrebatarle algo que no volverá a recuperar.- dice dramáticamente, y soltando risitas para sí mismo. Kyle quiere vomitar.

Se dirige con lentitud al centro de la habitación, sus pies descalzos produciendo sonidos húmedos al chocar contra el suelo de mármol. La delicada figura se hace más cercana, y Kyle siente que su corazón estallará, y se pregunta qué dirá. ¿Qué podría decirle a alguien que estaba a punto de…?

Kyle toma grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando no desmayarse, no caer al piso y llorar, y suplicar por otra manera de cerrar el trato, porque sabe que no hay otra forma. Que el hombre buscaba exactamente esto, humillarlo, ponerlo en guerra, que se perdiese así mismo.

-Humm, soy…-dice Kyle, detrás de la chica.- soy Kyle y…y-yo…

El cabello castaño que cubría su rostro, pronto se despeja, y grandes, redondos ojos marrón se encuentran con los suyos.

Kyle siente que su corazón se detiene.

-¿Kyle?-pregunta una dulce voz familiar.- Oh, dios, ¡Kyle!

Karen McCormick lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos, y se lanza a sus piernas, abrazándolo y llorando desconsoladamente. Su cabello, largo y maltratado, reposaba ahora en sus hombros y espalda, cubriendo parte de su desnudez. La niña llora, aferrándose a sus piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kyle no se mueve, no respira. Su mente está en blanco.

Mira a través del salón, y la sonrisa del hombre es sádica, y su mirada vacía. Él lo sabía. Sabía que Kyle conocía a esta niña.

-No…por favor…-le susurra, aunque los separe la distancia.- Ella no…

El doctor mira su reloj, y le muestra tres dedos. Tres minutos, antes de que la sustancia hiciera efecto.

-¡Estaba tan asustada!-dice Karen, mojando su pantalón blanco con lágrimas.- ¡Creí que estaba completamente sola!

Kyle se agacha a su nivel, y ella envuelve sus manos en su cuello. Acaricia su cabello, y traza círculos con su mano en su espalda desnuda, en un gesto tranquilizador.

-¡Oh, Kyle, Gracias a dios que estás aquí!

Kyle toma sus manos, creando la distancia suficiente para verla a la cara. Es ella, la hermanita de Kenny. La niña que siempre lo recibía con sonrisas inocentes, la única persona que lo comprendía cuando le decía que creía que todos tenían algo de bondad. Karen McComick.

Acaricia su rostro, tan infantil, tan ingenuo. Karen se inclina en el tacto, sonriente, aliviada de ver un rostro familiar después de tanto tiempo.

-Lo siento.- le dice Kyle, las lagrimas precipitándose a sus ojos con rapidez, cayendo sobre las mejillas de Karen.- Dios, Karen, perdóname.

La confusión se hace presente en su gesto, pero su sonrisa no se va.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiona, luego agrega con convicción.- Oh no, no Kyle, no fue tu culpa. Nadie vio la camioneta, y Kenny y yo no deberíamos haber estado fuera a esas horas, pero con papá y mamá discutiendo…

Kyle no puede controlar las arcadas, y se abraza al estómago de Karen, cercanamente, sintiendo su calidez y su suavidad, moviéndose con su respiración.

-No, está bien Kyle, no fue tu culpa.- dice palmeando su hombro.

Kenny ama a Karen; mataría por ella; haría lo imposible por ella, era su mundo entero. Y por él, por una de las personas más importantes en su vida, Kyle no había deseado nada más que encontrarla y llevarla a salvo a casa. Pero ahora lo único que puede hacer es refrenarse lo suficiente para protegerla de él mismo.

Le toma el resto de los tres minutos tranquilizarse, y suplica por perdón cientos de veces en cada uno de ellos.

* * *

Cartman solo se movía para inclinarse sobre las charolas depositadas cada día y así continuar comiendo. La idea de que el apetito de Cartman no disminuyera incluso después de algo así...era esperanzador, le recordaba a Kyle quién se encontraba bajo la sabana, en cómo no sabe rendirse, en cómo no lo perdería por algo así.

Pero descubre que no se trata de hambre, sino de conveniencia. Dentro del agua, dentro de la comida hay analgésicos, repartidos en dosis que se han hecho progresivamente más pequeñas desde que habían despertado allí. Es por eso que había continuado comiendo, herido como estaba, porque de esa forma podía controlar una pequeña parte del dolor que el abuso había traído consigo.

Las pruebas de Cartman precisan exposición al dolor extremo, y resistencia en condiciones deplorables, el pequeño consuelo de los analgésicos en la comida era la manera que tenían de ayudar a Cartman, hasta que su cuerpo estuviese lo suficientemente entrenado para recibir ciertas clases de dolor, lo cual sucederá en dos semanas, cuando le quitarán todo medicamento y lo dejarán con nada más que su voluntad para poder sobrevivir. Pero de ser necesario, podría reprogramarse la fecha y hacer a que los analgésicos se detuvieran antes.

El hombre de bata le dice todo esto con entonaciones alegres, cargadas de cinismo, cuando Kyle le suplica otra prueba, otra persona, mientras Karen agacha la cabeza y busca su mirada; y Kyle cierra los ojos porque no puede verla en ese estado, no podrá de ahora en adelante, por vergüenza, y por muchas otras reacciones que lo acecharán en las noches siguientes a partir de ese momento.

Es similar a sentir fiebre, compara Kyle. Su cuerpo quema de una manera diferente a cuando se encuentra en la habitación azul, pero el ardor es igualmente intenso. Está jadeando, y su ropa se siente como lija raspando contra su piel. Puede sentir el ansia; Puede sentir una clase de dolor y de impaciencia diferente a cualquier otra sensación que había experimentado con anterioridad.

Está desesperado, está en fuego, pero mantiene sus manos contra su cuerpo, conteniendo a una bestia que desconocía que viviera en él. No había pensado, hasta ese momento, lo asustado que podría estar llegado a descubrir lo que se escondía en su inconsciente, y como un simple empujón químico amenazaba con vencer su voluntad. Era la sensación más increíble, y más tenebrosa que había conocido.

Karen había intentado acariciar sus hombros, cuestionando que andaba mal, pero Kyle la había apartado bruscamente, porque cada roce de su piel caliente dejaba un escalofrío placentero en su recorrido. Y Kyle quería vomitar y derretirse al tacto al mismo tiempo.

Grita, porque teme lo que el movimiento causaría en él. Suplica, porque no tiene opción.

Pero no hay consuelo o piedad.

Y Kyle se debate entre su moral, y entre sus sentimientos, pero se da cuenta que, sin importar la decisión que tome, las cosas no podrán volver a ser las mismas. Los días de juegos y de travesuras en South Park parecen ahora demasiado lejanos, y se sienten como un sueño. No hay decisión que Kyle pueda tomar ahora, que no implique, irremisiblemente, sacrificar una parte de él, que no volvería nunca más.

No puede contener sus gimoteos, porque a pesar de su sufrimiento, a pesar de su desesperación, Kyle no puede dejar de pensar en una sola forma de proceder. No puede detener los pensamientos cruelmente objetivos, y decidir por eliminación, por conveniencia: En cualquier opción, Karen y él ya han perdido desde un inicio. Puede ceder, y aminorar el futuro irremisible de Karen tratando de no lastimarla como lo haría otro hombre, y al mismo tiempo proteger a Cartman, o puede ser fiel a sus valores y humanidad, y hacer que pierdan los tres.

Se pregunta si es el sitio, si es la situación lo que lo ha hecho tan frío, o si siempre fue un monstruo, y solo ahora, con la evidencia frente a sus ojos, puede aceptarlo. Se pregunta si esta es la principal razón por la que creyó odiar a Cartman todo este tiempo, por ser el único que había podido ver la perfidia espesándose en él con los años, camuflándose tras vana esperanza y fe, tan bien que incluso Kyle ignoró su existencia.

Ser objetivo y racional había sido siempre su rol, después de todo.

**LXVI**

Sus mejillas han secado el rastro de las lagrimas que por ellas se habían deslizado. Tiene un sabor repugnante en su boca, porque había vomitado en varias ocasiones, solo deteniéndose porque su estómago no tiene nada más qué devolver.

Es todo de lo que Kyle es consciente. Su mente está en blanco y se siente vacío y exhausto. Tiene argumentos cabales, tiene justificaciones, pero no puede recordarlas ahora. En esos momentos no tiene nada, ni es nadie.

Movimiento a través del cristal llama su atención y ve el bulto bajo la manta reacomodarse unos momentos, para después comenzar a caerse de un lado, y reacomodarse nuevamente. Cartman debe de estarse quedando dormido.

-Van a quitarte los analgésicos.-dice sintiendo su voz rasposa y profunda. Ve a Cartman tensarse, y prosigue.- solo pude conseguirte dos semanas, después de ese tiempo, dependerá de ti.

No recibe respuesta, como había esperado, y se promete, una vez más cuando la ira regresa a él, como sucedía cada vez que era ignorado, va a vengarse, va a cobrarse cada tortura, cada abuso.

**LXIX**

Recibe con inesperado alivio las inyecciones en la habitación azul, y se pierde en niebla blanca con facilidad. Es lo único que puede hacer que el silencio se marche, y que la culpa, el arrepentimiento y el odio no lo consuman cuando cada vez que la ceguera vuelve. Había intentado continuar hablando, pretendiendo que podía centrarse en su meta, sin pensar en las atrocidades acometidas frente a él, o por él, pero el silencio que lo recibía era cruel e implacable, como los monstruos que lo destrozaban miembro por miembro y devoraban sus entrañas en sus pesadillas, como la sangre que veía en sus manos en sus alucinaciones, o la sensación de calidez en su cuerpo que se había quedado con él desde que sostuvo a Karen entre sus brazos; los latidos, que había escuchado en su pecho y sus suplicas.

Pero sobretodo, la manera en que Karen lo miró al final, como si, a pesar de su miedo y confusión, no pudiese dejar de tener fe en él, y lo estuviese perdonando de antemano.

**LXXI**

Es llevado a la habitación azul dos veces al día, con regularidad. Están aumentando sus dosis.

La parálisis en sus miembros se ha intensificado, como resultado.

Kyle hace memoria en su tiempo libre, cuando no puede mover ambos brazos y no halla consuelo en ningún sitio. Se le dificulta concentrarse, y se toma su tiempo reuniendo las evidencias que tan fácilmente solía tener en cuenta.

El tratamiento de Cartman y el suyo deben tener algo en común, deben conectarse en algún punto; su pulsera leía "1F" y el de Cartman "2F", y en la sala de fertilización había estado rodeado de números "1" mientras que Cartman de "2". Incluso si las inyecciones y pastillas son diferentes, si no hubiese conexión entre el uno y el otro no había razón para emparejarlos de esa manera.

Están los delirios también. Mientras que los de Cartman habían decrecido significativamente, Kyle había experimentado demasiados ya, al punto en que cada vez es más difícil recordarse así mismo en donde se encuentra y como llegó allí. Así pues, tal vez no se trataba de reacciones a tratamiento similares…eran resultados. ¿Pero cómo pueden compararlos si son diferentes? ¿Prueban qué tratamiento es el más efectivo para cuál sea su jodido examen final? ¿O se trata de las teorías detrás de los tratamientos la conexión?

**LXXIV**

El mundo se inclina, el suelo cede bajo sus pies, y Kyle comienza a caer. Inhala aire en sorpresa, pero comienza a atragantarse, y siente efervescencia nacer en su garganta hasta sentir borbotones cálidos brotar de sus labios.

Suda copiosamente, y un terremoto hace a que se sacuda el techo, las paredes, y Kyle con ellos. No puede respirar, y el líquido en su garganta no se detiene, quiere ponerse en pie, pedir ayuda, pero el temblor es tan fuerte, que no se siente dueño de una sola parte de su cuerpo.

Una diminuta voz en su mente, que le trae a la mente el rostro de Ike, le dice que está muriendo.

Su rostro choca contra el duro el suelo, y ve a Cartman de pie, golpeando el cristal, y gritando palabras que no llegan a sus oídos. Se ve alarmado, pero está hablando, finalmente. Es lo último que atina a pensar Kyle antes de sentir sus ojos rodar hacia atrás, y dejarse caer al vacío libremente.

Kyle recuerda caminar encima del hielo de un lago familiar, atraído por la figura de un niño sin rostro, y con un perfil conocido. No sabe cómo llegó allí, pero está rodeado de otros niños más que corren a su alrededor; son todos los mismos rostros, aunque con diferentes vestuarios, con sus voces distorsionadas. Los reconoce, sabe los nombres, pero no puede recordarlos.

Camina hacia el niño en el centro, porque aunque no tiene ojos, Kyle se siente observado con intensidad, porque parece invisible al resto, y porque hay algo en él que lo aterra, y al mismo tiempo lo intriga.

Kyle recuerda extender su mano a su hombro, y el hielo desquebrajarse a sus pies, recuerda las risas inocentes, y al niño inclinarse, dirigiendo su rostro vacío hacia el agua helada, y mirándolo hundirse en un mar negro y espeso, y verlo descender, y descender…

**LXXVI**

-…por eso es que no puedes morir. Bueno, es eso y porque me prometiste una venganza, marica.

Abre los ojos, y se encuentra con la luz brillante del techo, cegándolo momentáneamente. Intenta levantarse, pero su cuerpo se siente pesado y entumecido.

-¡Ya era hora!

Del otro lado, Cartman lo mira de brazos cruzados y con una expresión irritada.

-Mierda Kyle, siempre, siempre aprovechas la primera oportunidad para caer inconsciente y no hacer absolutamente nada.

Había temido, todo ese tiempo, que las memorias atroces de los eventos ocurridos acudieran a él cada vez que viera el rostro de Cartman. Pero le resulta abrumador descubrir lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Los recuerdos están ahí, como había supuesto, pero son rápidamente superados por la felicidad y el alivio que le da el ver el rostro redondo y los ojos bicolor frente a él. Siempre, en alguna medida, se había preocupado por Cartman inexplicablemente. Pero ahora siente como si respirara por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como si saciara una necesidad en la cual no había reparado.

La sonrisa en su rostro es fácil y honesta, la primera en muchos días. Y de pronto se da cuenta que ya no le importa en realidad cuanto de esos sentimientos nacieron de las inyecciones y del encierro, o cuantos estuvieron siempre allí. Porque en algún momento, había nacido una balanza entre ambos, que solo podía equilibrada por el otro.

Y es así que Kyle sabe en ese momento que debe de protegerlo, cueste lo que cueste. No por sus promesas, sino porque de no hacerlo, de fallar, teme que no encuentre consuelo en el mundo exterior que aminore su aflicción, no puede comenzar a imaginar una vida sin peleas absurdas, insultos, apuestas estúpidas, llamadas al anochecer, mohines infantiles ni todo aquello que hacía de su existencia lo que era.

-Me prometiste un plan para escapar, idiota, no veo que estés avanzando con eso.

-Hago lo que puedo, culón.-dice intentando observarlo con discreción. Mirándolo con escrutinio, Kyle puede ver que Cartman no se ve sucio, así como tampoco su ropa o su sábana. Tal vez, en algún momento de su inconsciencia o en su estancia en la habitación azul, alguien había entrado a bañarlo y reemplazar todas sus prendas.- La mayor parte del tiempo estoy fuera siendo dopado, y el resto del día estoy paralizado o ciego. De todas formas, con la seguridad que hay fuera y con la laberíntica estructura, sería un suicidio salir sin una distracción.

-Oh, entonces, me estás diciendo que no se te ocurre nada.

Kyle se encoge de hombros, y aunque la noticia es preocupante, no puede borrar la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro el resto del día.

Las cosas no son iguales, porque la mirada de Cartman sea vuelto diferente y sus ánimos y palabrerías han disminuido. Pero lo considera inevitable, y sabe que, de tener la oportunidad de mirarse así mismo en un espejo, no reconocería al extraño que le devuelve la mirada. No le dice nada respecto a Karen, y Cartman nunca le pregunta cómo consiguió las semanas extras. Y Kyle trata de no pensar en cómo esa alegría, si bien efímera, no es merecida.

A partir de ese momento, sus días se convierten en borrones con voces apagadas al fondo. La fatiga y la confusión dominan sus horas, y solo ve azul, blanco y olivo, causándole miedo, ira y angustia respectivamente.

**LXXX**

Está sentado con Stan, en la penúltima fila del autobús, con las frías corrientes de aire haciéndolo abrazarse así mismo, abrigándose con su bufanda. Está discutiendo con Cartman, que se burla de él en la fila de atrás, junto a Kenny, y Kyle está por replicar con saña, porque la única razón para que Cartman no se estuviese congelando de frío era su peso. Pero cuando vuelve la vista, el autobús desaparece.

Y ahora está en su espalda, en la habitación azul, mirando a dos niños caminar en círculos, mirándose fijamente, amenazadoramente en un sitio gris.

Le toma un solo parpado abandonar la silla reclinable y encontrarse en la oscuridad del cuarto blanco.

Kyle no sabe qué hacer. Pero esto se vuelve un acontecimiento diario, que acelera su corazón y lo hace sudar frío, porque ahora su mundo es una perinola que nunca deja de girar.

Cuando Kyle cree comenzar a tener algún sentido de la realidad, se encuentra cuestionando cuál de todos los escenarios en su mente puede ser considerado como el verdadero.

* * *

Decide comenzar a reunir información, una vez más, mediante Cartman. Y cada vez que comienza a perder cuenta de las horas, es él quien le dice lo que ha sucedido desde la última remembranza de Kyle. Es así como averigua que no cae inconsciente, como creía.

-No siempre estás fuera.-le dice Cartman.- pero a veces, cuando estamos hablando, simplemente te pierdes. Dejas de escucharme y de responder. Te quedas quieto, mirándome a mí o a las cámaras, como un completo lunático. Hace dos días estabas a mitad de una aburrida cátedra de estrategias del ajedrez cuando de pronto te paraste y me diste la espalda. Intenté llamar tu atención por tres largas horas antes de que volvieras a sentarte y continuases exactamente en donde habías dejado la conversación. Da bastante miedo, judío.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- reclama Kyle, decidiendo ignorar el hecho que él mismo había esperado solo hasta este momento para recurrir a Cartman. Precisamente por temor a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Porque siempre vuelves en ti, y cuando lo haces es como si no hubiese sucedido. Además nunca haces nada, es casi como si te quedarás dormido…excepto por la parte en que penetras mi alma con la mirada.-dice fingiendo sentir escalofríos.

Es tenebroso, definitivamente, porque no puede recordar hacer una sola de esas cosas. En aquella ocasión del ajedrez no recuerda haber pausado en absoluto, y había atribuido la mirada desconcertada de Cartman a la confusión que pudo surgir del tema. Y si eso hace estando encerrado, ¿qué cosas hace en la habitación azul?

**LXXXIV **

Sabe el momento en que los analgésicos dejan de ser administrados en la comida de Cartman, porque lo que antes eran temblores y chillidos contenidos, ahora son grititos que a veces logra controlar mordiéndose el labio, y otras solo llora y se retuerce en el piso hasta que el cansancio lo vence o el dolor lo hace perder la consciencia.

Kyle intenta convencerlo de que pasará, de que ambos estarán bien, pero incluso para él resulta difícil creerlo cuando la realidad es que ni en sus sueños ni en sus delirios puede ya recordar el rostro o las voces de Stan o de Kenny. Y está comenzando a olvidar a su familia.

** XC**

Cartman comienza a mirarlo con recelo, y Kyle no tiene idea de por qué. Pero en ocasiones lo atrapa observándolo, desde el otro extremo de la habitación, como si no lo reconociese. Y cuando Kyle intenta indagar, Cartman niega con la cabeza, y a grandes rasgos le explica que se debe a su comportamiento extraño, toma las riendas de la conversación y cambia de tema, pero siempre vigilándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Tiene que ver con las horas que no recuerda: los momentos en que lo sacan de su habitación, lo que sucede fuera, y el momento en que es llevado de vuelta.

Kyle ha comenzado a saltar entre realidades y sueños, perdiéndose por lo que siente minutos y descubriendo que son horas, no sabe cuánto tiempo más podrá continuar así sin tropezarse, y quedar eternamente atascado en uno o el otro.

No obstante, ha aprendido a no desesperar. Está aprendiendo a mantener el control cuando sus alucinaciones se vuelven demasiado nítidas y le provocan ataques de pánico, o a no ceder a la histeria que se apodera de él cuando una memoria se tuerce y se presenta como una aberración que lo hace cubrirse sus orejas y bloquear al mundo indefinidamente.

Cartman, por otro lado, finalmente había dejado de llorar y de gritar. Su cuerpo está aprendiendo a manejar el dolor, y se está haciendo más resistente. Ambos están siendo guiados a la locura, pero son demasiado obstinados para dejarse vencer.

La experiencia que les falta, la están recompensando con la práctica. Ya no se trata de escapar, sino de sobrevivir.

Y cuando las cosas se vuelven demasiado difíciles, como cuando Cartman desaparece por días y regresa vendado y vomitando sangre, o cuando Kyle comienza a olvidar a su propia familia y todo lo que han vivido juntos con alarmante velocidad, ambos se miran a través del cristal, y decidan o no hablar, solo por hacer eso, la situación mejora un poco. Porque no están solos. Porque en la otra habitación, a unos metros de ellos, se encuentra la persona que es la prueba viviente de que esta no siempre fue su vida, y que valía la pena soportar cualquier obstáculo, si con eso logran tener la mínima esperanza de volver al mundo exterior.

Por un tiempo, esto es suficiente para ambos.

**_Última fase_**

La jeringa es retirada de su cuello y acaricia delicadamente el sitio, sintiendo una pequeña incomodidad al acto. Quema, pero no es insoportable.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestiona una mujer de labios rojos, dos hombres mayores están detrás de ella, mirándolo con interés, y en las esquinas hay dos hombres jóvenes de mirada amenazante. Honestamente, podría sentirse mucho mejor.

No ofrece ninguna respuesta, porque no hay una sola persona allí que le inspire confianza.

-Estamos trabajando en maneras de contrarrestar los efectos secundarios, así que no te preocupes por ellos.

Eso habían dicho el día anterior, pero era difícil no preocuparse cuando inesperadamente había caído de bruces en la prueba física del día anterior, sus piernas dejaron de obedecerlo sin previo aviso y había caído con torpeza mientras corría.

-¡No pongas esa cara! Lo estás haciendo bastante bien, Kyle.- le sonríe amablemente la mujer.- Después podrás volver a casa.

_Casa…_Asiente débilmente.

-No pareces emocionado, pero te aseguro que todo tendrá más sentido una vez que concluya el proyecto.- le asegura con entusiasmo.- Fred, Andrew, llévenlo a su cuarto.

Maldice entre dientes. No quiere volver. Aunque tampoco quiere quedarse con todas esas personas extrañas…

Los hombres lo toman de ambos brazos, como si anticiparan un forcejeo de fuerza inhumana de su parte. Lo han hecho desde que los vio por primera vez, y siempre aprovechan alguna oportunidad para lastimarlo cuando está a solas. Nunca nada grave, porque al parecer está prohibido herirlo de gravedad, pero lo tratan como si se tratase de basura por desechar.

Cuenta los pasos de una sección a la otra cada vez que es transferido, cuenta los giros y aunque todo es blanco y extraño y nuevo, en realidad no le toma demasiado aprender a guiarse. Hay un patrón en las baldosas del techo, y aunque nunca tiene el tiempo de mirar con detenimiento, puede ver inscripciones debajo de las rendijas de las puertas, como pequeñísimos números. Si las cosas continuaban como hasta ese entonces, no sería demasiado difícil aprender a moverse en ese sitio…aún si no tiene a donde ir.

Una vez más, dos pares de puertas aparentemente iguales se ciernen frente a él, y apenas se abre la puerta, pesada y metálica, una patada en la espalda lo hace entrar a trompicones. Tan pronto está dentro, es cerrada nuevamente, y las sombras de los dos hombres se alejan en la rendija. Van hacia el lado contrario del que vinieron, y se pregunta qué más habrá del otro lado. Tal vez pueda intentar burlarlos y separarse unos segundos, lo suficiente para mirar. Es sana curiosidad, y aunque son más grandes y fuertes, uno de ellos tiene un parche en el ojo, y el otro es más delgado y no parece muy inteligente. Podría lograrlo, escabullirse aunque fuese unos segundos. El lado negativo serían las consecuencias, probablemente lo odiarían más y tal vez volviesen a encerrarlo en la habitación oscura de paredes huecas. Y visto así no vale el esfuerzo.

¡Pero se aburre tanto en ese sitio!

Apenas gira hacia el centro de la habitación, puede sentir una mirada sobre él. Así que se sienta, mirando decisivamente hacia la pared, y pretendiendo que el niño al otro lado no lo está observando, absorto como un completo estúpido.

* * *

-Debe sentirse bien, ¿no? ser uno de los niños "especiales" de los internos y doctores.- dice Fred, el joven del parche. Siempre que está alrededor de él parece estar conteniendo un arranque violento.

-Solo quiero ir a casa.- responde encogiéndose de hombros. Es la respuesta que parece adecuada, aunque no está enteramente seguro de en donde exactamente se encuentra su casa.

-Eso es lo que quieren todos aquí, y tienes que ser un verdadero estúpido si crees que te dejarán ir.

-Tendrán que hacerlo, cuando apruebe su examen.

La expresión de Fred es una mezcla de alegre sorpresa y profunda irritación.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que lo aprobarás? Eres tan solo otro pequeñísimo pedazo de mierda, que no tiene una idea en lo que se ha metido. Y todo, por vagar a mitad de la noche en…-Fred cierra la boca de pronto y sigue caminando.

-¿En dónde?- pregunta instándolo a continuar, pero en lugar de eso, Fred aprieta el paso, guiándolo hacia el mismo lugar con la pantalla a blanco y negro, con los hombres mayores y con la misma música extraña que siempre lo dejaba somnoliento y confundido.

* * *

-Hey.

No va a voltear. No está obligado, ni tampoco desea hacerlo.

- El baño está del otro lado, no puedes darme la espalda por siempre, judío.

Judío. Mientras todos los demás lo llaman Kyle, aquel niño siempre le decía judío. Era una palabra simple, pero lo hacía querer rechinar los dientes por alguna razón.

* * *

Está acostumbrándose a la ceguera y parálisis con increíble facilidad. Una parte de él piensa que debería estar alarmado, que no es normal, pero lo enfrenta con cierto desapego; casi tanto como el recibir inyecciones, el pasar días enteros sin recordar nada más que breves imágenes y un par de palabras, y el maltrato de los internos. Es casi como si estuviera acostumbrado ya, y aunque le molesta y lo incomoda, es algo que acepta con relativa calma.

Lo único que quiere es ir a casa, aunque no recuerda en donde es, ni si hay alguien esperándolo en el exterior. Pero al menos sirve como meta, para ayudarlo a superar la rutina.

-No ves nada, ¿verdad?- pregunta la misma irritante voz aguda del otro lado. Kyle rueda los ojos…o al menos pretende hacerlo, no está muy seguro que funcione ya que no puede ver.- Nope, tengo los pantalones abajo y continúas mirando a la nada.

Kyle se enrojece y desvía la mirada automáticamente. No entendía por qué carajo tenía que compartir una pared de cristal junto al molesto niño robusto. Aunque pensándolo mejor, no comprendía nada en absoluto de ese lugar.

-¡Carajo Kyle, deja de ignorarme!

Allí va una vez más, a hacer una rabieta infantil. La naturalidad con la que Kyle recibe todo lo que sucede a su alrededor de verdad debería preocuparlo un poco.

-No tengo por qué hacer esto, ¿sabes? ¡Pero una vez más, tenías que ser un egoísta hijo de puta y joderme la existencia incluso agonizando!- A veces hace eso. Comienza a hablar de temas que Kyle no comprende, y que lo incomodan casi tanto como las personas fuera.

Lo escucha interrumpir su propia letanía abruptamente, para después inhalar y soltar el aire bruscamente, y con falsa dulzura intenta de nuevo:

-Lo que quiero decir es: Me llamo Eric Cartman, no me recuerdas ahora porque te llenaron la cabeza de un montón de mierda, pero somos algo así como… una mezcla entre enemigos y colegas o… ¿eneamigos? Da igual, el punto es que me prometiste sacarme de aquí para poder encargarnos de ciertos asuntos. Asuntos muy importantes. Extremadamente importantes, así que necesito que comiences a ejercitar tu memoria de nuevo.

Generalmente, a estas alturas, el niño debía estar de vuelta en su esquina, enfurruñado, así que le toma por sorpresa escucharlo hablar rápidamente acerca de un pasado que no recuerda. Es la primera vez que alguien hace una referencia a sus memorias perdidas, había pasado semanas intentando averiguarlo sólo y otras más haciendo preguntas y tratando de leer entre líneas en sus respuestas, pero eran todos cuidadosos con lo que mencionaban Como si estuviera prohibido explicarle cómo es que despertó en una habitación de luces azules, escuchando música clásica, rodeado de desconocidos y sin saber su propio nombre.

Este niño, con el que solo había cruzado palabras tentativamente hasta ahora, parece hacerse una idea de quién es Kyle. Casi se siente tentado a hablarle.

Pero entonces recuerda los videos. Y se da cuenta que, incluso si se conocieron en el algún momento, es mejor no volver a asociarse con alguien así, alguien…malo.

Así que no ofrece respuesta, como hacía siempre.

* * *

Su mente no está completamente en blanco. Puede recordar varias cosas, aunque la mayoría precisan cierta clase de "impulso" para poder ser puestas en marcha. En una de las pruebas que le hicieron le pidieron analizar de forma lógica ciertas situaciones y ofrecer diferentes soluciones. Algunas eran matemáticas, otras ponían a prueba su actitud, y en otras su psicología, pues le pedían dibujos. No obtenía nunca sus resultados pero, en el área matemática está bastante seguro que no debe tener errores. Sería solo inevitable que recordase algo más... porque no tenía pruebas, pero sabía que no había crecido allí, siendo observado y dopado todos los días. Recuerda mantos blancos, cubriendo edificios, recuerda cielos azules y atardeceres matizantes que procedían a esconderse entre montañas. No ha visto nada de eso en los videos, ni tampoco ha visto ventanas por ningún lado, así que la memoria no puede ser reciente.

No puede explicar la selectividad en sus remembranzas, pero no tiene más opción que seguir órdenes. Porque así como tiene la sensación de tener una historia en el exterior, también tiene un arraigado, inexplicable sentimiento de sumisión. Una parte de él protesta, otra razona que es lo más conveniente, pero hay una pequeña parte de él que parece simplemente ansiosa de complacer, y lo identifica como temor.

Pero Kyle no le teme a las consecuencias. Es sencillo ver que las personas en batas blancas están felices con él, así que cualquier acción precipitada que haga, considera que no tendrá repercusiones permanentes o demasiado graves. Le hacen exámenes físicos y lo alimentan porque lo quieren sano, así que difícilmente el castigo podrá incluir huesos rotos. Las inyecciones van a continuar y puede soportar golpes. Una vez más, no puede explicar cómo está seguro, pero es así. E incluso así, a sabiendas de todo ello, se ha vuelto un reflejo el ceder, es confuso temer aun teniendo la certeza que él estará bien. Pero no puede borrarlo, el miedo a una repercusión que no llegará. Está condicionado a un nivel subconsciente, que lo hace refrenarse cuando piensa en actuar deliberadamente, pero no puede encontrar su reforzador negativo. No sabe cuál puede ser, cuando no tiene nada que temer, ni tampoco le queda nada que perder.

* * *

Piensa en llevar una cuenta de los días, pero le parece inútil. No le interesa llevar un registro impreciso, porque no hay forma que pueda hacer un aproximado total, así como tampoco podrá mantener la cuenta por mucho tiempo. No se puede tener un verdadero sentido del tiempo cuando vive una incongruencia espacio-temporal infinita.

Golpecitos en el vidrio lo hacen mirar cautelosamente por encima de su hombro. Allí está aquel niño Eric Cartman, con sus manos contra el vidrio, intentando llamar su atención una vez más. Kyle está a punto de darle la espalda de nuevo cuando lo ve acercar su rostro y exhalar largamente sobre el vidrio, empañándolo. Con un dedo robusto traza una línea en forma de una "S" inclinada y quebrada en dos extremos, para después dibujar otra exactamente igual, de cara al cielo y cruzando a la primera por el centro, asemejándose ahora a una "X" ladeada con sus extremos rotos. Kyle frunce el entrecejo. Sabe lo que es. No puede ponerle un nombre, pero está seguro, porque son demasiados sentimientos amontonándose uno tras otro; indignación, ira, repulsión.

Quiere objetar algo, pero sin saber la raíz de su reacción resulta inútil, así que decide pedirle al niño que se aleje del malito vidrio y regrese a su rincón. Pero cuando parte los labios para protestar, el niño exhala nuevamente, esta vez alrededor del peculiar dibujo, y comienza a trazar otra figura: Un triángulo, sus tres lados encontrándose con los extremos del dibujo anterior, encerrándolo dentro exitosamente. Después guía su dedo unos centímetros debajo de la punta del triangulo, y dibuja tres líneas rectas. Esta vez formando un triangulo invertido.

El chico levanta la mirada hacia Kyle nuevamente, y esta vez sonríe. Una gran sonrisa orgullosa que empuja sus amplias mejillas a los lados que refuerza aun más su aire infantil y travieso.

La puerta emite un zumbido, y tres personas en diferentes tipos de ropas claras entran a su cuarto. Kyle reconoce a dos de ellos, Fred, por su parche, y Andrew porque es el único que siempre lleva tenis con dibujitos en los costados. El otro hombre es elegante y atractivo, y no recuerda haberlo visto con anterioridad. Aunque tal vez lo hizo, porque lo hace desear treparse en las paredes. Pero no está seguro, no puede estar seguro de nada.

El niño no se inmuta, continúa sentado frente a Kyle, con su mano aun descansando sobre el vidrio, pero su sonrisa es diferente ahora. No parece tan honesta, y su mano está ahora completamente contra el vidrio, como deseando poder atravesarlo. El hombre dice algo en voz baja, entre dientes blancos y perfectos, Eric se incorpora y se dirige sin resistencia hacia la entrada, en donde Fred lo toma del brazo y lo dirige fuera de la habitación, dejando a Kyle a solas por primera vez y en absoluto silencio.

Y es solo minutos después, que la curiosidad en él crece con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo dejar el rincón de su cuarto y acercarse con recelo al vidrio. Observa con escrutinio el curioso trazo, guiando sus dedos sobre él, como lo había hecho aquel niño.

Guiando su índice de extremo a extremo, se percata que ambos triángulos forman una estrella, y que la figura dentro, que es como una cruz con sus cuatro puntos torcidos, está encerrada de forma casi perfecta en ella.

¿Qué se supone que significa?

Una estrella, una "X"...no, eso no era una letra. Tampoco era una cruz. Era algo con un valor completamente diferente.

Kyle reposa su frente en el vidrio, justo encima del bosquejo. Es como si palabras nacieran en su mente, pero perdiesen su forma antes de que Kyle pudiese si quiera buscarles un sentido. Imágenes invadiéndolo, súbitas y borrosas, y difuminándose enteramente antes de formar algún recuerdo, algún rostro.

Lo ha visto antes. En algún sitio alejado de aquella blanca habitación, él mismo había guiado su mano en esas extrañas formas en el pasado.

¿Era su significado importante? Se cuestiona en repetidas ocasiones en el transcurso de las horas. Y aun más desconcertante le resulta la angustia que nace en su pecho, cada vez que mira al otro extremo de la habitación, para encontrarla vacía.

¿Quién es, exactamente, ese niño?

* * *

Había sido en uno de los videos, un niño sucio, temblando en terror, fue puesto en una habitación grande, circular. La secuencia es en colores grises, sin audio y desde dos perspectivas.

Había visto siete videos similares en los últimos días, todos diferentes en ciertos aspectos, pero con la misma cruda naturaleza. Videos de niños, algunos de adultos y algunos de mujeres, todos encerrados en la misma habitación en diferentes situaciones. La variación de este video en particular, es que no puede ver al pequeño niño con ninguna clase de arma. A los niños y mujeres les habían dado armas en los videos anteriores, pero aunque inesperado, Kyle asumió que la dinámica sería similar a aquella de los hombres mayores.

El niño tenía el cabello oscuro, y cuando miró hacia todos lados, paranoico, Kyle vio una gigantesca mancha en su mejilla, parecía mierda, aunque bien pudo ser una horrible marca de nacimiento. Después volteó detrás de él, se incorporó y dio unos pasitos hacia atrás, para después detenerse. Alguien había entrado en el cuarto. En la segunda cámara, Kyle vio a un niño robusto entrar y tener una reacción parecida, aunque demostró más control y lo disimuló con rapidez. Se acercó al centro, manteniendo su distancia. Parecen intercambiar unas palabras, ninguna cargada de animosidad. ¿Podrían conocerse? Había considerado Kyle. Pero entonces ambos miraron al techo, como siguiendo una voz, alrededor y los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos. Y cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, incluso Kyle pudo sentir la tensión en el aire. Algo había sucedido. De pronto la inesperada reunión había dado un giro hacia algo negativo, y el niño de la mancha comenzó a negar con la cabeza y el niño robusto, controlado, miró a su alrededor y gritó algo. Se veía más tranquilo, aunque su postura era tensa, y sus piernas estaban ligeramente separadas, como preparado para… ¿huir? ¿Atacar?

Pasan varios segundos, en donde ambos parecieron escuchar a otra persona que Kyle no alcanzó a ver desde las cámaras. El niño robusto miró al otro y le dijo algo, fue breve, pero hizo a que el niño de la mancha negara frenéticamente y comenzara a gritarle; el otro solo se encogió de hombros. Y repentinamente el niño nervioso se arrojó sobre él, y comenzaron a pelear.

Kyle solía preguntar cuál es el propósito de hacerlo ver aquello, pero nunca recibió respuestas claras.

Los videos de peleas entre mujeres eran cruentos, porque se les daban armas y podían usarlas de formas horribles. En una ocasión, una de las mujeres tomó una barra de metal que le había sido proporcionada como método de defensa, y la utilizó para empalar a su contendiente.

Los hombres eran más violentos, y como en raras ocasiones se les daba armas, las peleas eran largas y el ganador generalmente terminaba en un estado delirante.

Los niños…los niños, como todos, seguían órdenes. No sabían qué hacer con sus armas muchas veces. Había visto a un niño de diez años disparar un arma, y ser asesinado con la culata de la misma porque el dolor del disparo lo hizo tirarla y distraerse, y el otro niño estaba tan nervioso que no supo cargarla, así que le rompió la cabeza a golpes. Otro se disparó accidentalmente en la cabeza con una. Algunos lloraban a la hora de enterrar cuchillos, gritaban cuando lastimaban de forma irreparable a sus oponentes. Uno se había negado a pelear en absoluto, lo cual fue una fatal decisión frente a un rival evidentemente inestable.

Kyle había visto siete videos gráficos de masacres en donde el noventa por ciento de los participantes que resultaban victoriosos, mostraban arrepentimiento, un estado de profunda perturbación o un shock indefinido. Solo uno de los hombres había reído al final, incrédulo, feliz de conservar su vida sin importar el costo, y solo una de las mujeres se vio satisfecha con el resultado, casi orgullosa.

Así que pudo ver la diferencia con claridad en ese video, incluso pudo deducir inmediatamente el por qué hicieron la excepción en cuanto a la elección de armas: Ese niño robusto no mostró el deleite cruel de la mujer en el video, ni tampoco la demencia en las risas del hombre. Parecía centrado única y específicamente en terminar con la contienda tan rápido como le fuese posible.

Nadie en ese lugar sabe pelear, al menos no profesionalmente, y es evidente que ninguno de estos niños tampoco tiene experiencia en ello. Pero la forma en que aquel niño era golpeado y en que se reponía en el mismo instante, la forma en que la furia lo motivaba en lugar de desesperarlo, la forma tan…apática, insensible de atinar cada nuevo golpe. Era como si no le molestase el asesinar tanto como lo molestaba el método. Y aunque es más pequeño en tamaño, su masa muscular le permitió atrapar al otro niño bajo su peso y fue entonces cuando Kyle supo que todo había terminado mucho antes de que el otro niño, aquel ingenuo con el rostro manchado, perdiera la esperanza de escapar. Los golpes de su oponentes eran al azar, pero dirigidos específicamente al rostro; y apretaba los dientes y fruncía el entrecejo con algo similar a furia, que podía fácilmente ser confundido por mentes más sensibles con impotencia. Pero Kyle lo vio, y aun ahora cree poder escuchar lo que debió pasar por su mente:

Un golpe._ "¿Por qué tengo yo que ensuciarme las manos?"_

Otro golpe más._ "¿Por qué no te mueres ya?" _

Y tan rápido como el niño sucio queda noqueado y deja de tirar patadas y rasguños, su rival se incorpora y lo patea en la cara y le pisa la cabeza. No había necesidad, pero tampoco lo hizo con malicia. Fue una medida para asegurarse que el trabajo estuviera hecho. Miró el cuerpo tres segundos, no vio movimientos, y así como había entrado, desapareció. Sin sonrisas victoriosas, sin sádico goce. Impaciente y práctico. Era una estúpida tarea que no quería hacer, pero terminó por hacerlo y ahora no podía esperar para largarse.

Era repugnante. Era intrigante. Y fue una mezcla de sorpresa e interés lo que sintió al aparecer el rostro ganador con edad y nombre. Los ojos bicolores, la cicatriz en el labio, los ojos claros… era su "compañero de cuarto".

Por eso desconfiaba tanto de él cuando le hablaba. Por eso, y porque, aunque no había resuelto ninguna duda después de ver aquello, de alguna forma, le había parecido que tenía sentido. El video, su interés, el niño. Todo. Y eso lo molesta aun más.

* * *

El niño, Eric, no regresa en mucho tiempo. Kyle ha sido llevado a la habitación azul al menos una vez (si fueron una o dos veces más es difícil de confirmar), le han dado alimentos y pastillas en tres ocasiones, pero el pitido de la puerta no ha vuelto a sonar.

Toma siestas cuando se siente cansado, lo cual sucede, inquietantemente, bastante a menudo, y vuelve a perder la memoria por horas, sin saber qué sucedió en ese tiempo. Pero la resignación resulta conveniente y pronto, el dibujo y la ausencia del niño al otro lado del vidrio, pierden su importancia entre desmayos, colores alucinantes y creciente confusión.

Un largo zumbido hace a Kyle desperezarse, e inmediatamente se pone en pie, preparado para salir cuando se le indicase, le toma unos instantes percatarse que el sonido proviene de la puerta contraria. Y, con inusual expectación, dirige su mirada a las personas cruzándola. Es el niño, y en su habitual meticulosidad, Kyle e inmediatamente advierte el tambaleo en sus pasos. La puerta se cierra, dejándolos a solas una vez más, y el niño se recarga de espaldas al vidrio, deslizándose hasta el suelo.

Parece exhausto, casi como Kyle se siente después de las inyecciones en el cuarto azul. Da la impresión de ser un muñeco roto, con su cabeza gacha, sus hombros encogidos y su espalda curvada. Se ve derrotado, y casi parece esperar la muerte. Pero Kyle cree que ese no es el caso. Si el video le decía algo de la personalidad de este niño, es que no se debe de confiar en lo que aparenta. Y en las secuencias no parecía tener ganas de rendirse en absoluto.

Pregunta, porque no puede evitarlo, porque cree, con cierta ingenuidad, estar cerca de resolver _algo._

-¿Te conozco de algún sitio?- esto parece atraer su atención, porque gira su cabeza hacia Kyle, aunque aun no puede ver su rostro, así que agrega:- Es que…me pareces familiar, pero no recuerdo nada…

Es mentira, porque Kyle no puede ver caras. Pero tiene el efecto deseado, porque con cierto esfuerzo, el niño se da media vuelta y apoya solo su costado en el vidrio, mirando a Kyle con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Es lo que he intentado decirte, cara de culo!

Le toma por sorpresa la agresividad en su voz. Pero el chico no se detiene, habla ahora con renovadas energías.

-Soy Eric Cartman, crecimos juntos en ese hoyo de mierda llamado South Park en Colorado.

-Entonces, ¿somos amigos?

Eric echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta una risotada.

-¡No! Eres un judío, yo no soy amigos de judíos.

-Oh. Entonces… ¿somos vecinos o algo?

-¡Pffft, no, pedazo de mierda! Somos como Jack Sparrow y Barba negra, como el Profesor X y Magneto, aunque sin el pasado gay.

Kyle no reconoce las referencias, pero por la forma en que lo insulta, está claro que intenta aclarar que son polos opuestos.

-Enemigos.- responde y Eric asiente.- ¿Es por eso que has estado molestándome todo este tiempo?

El chico suspira y rueda los ojos.

-No, tú me pediste que hiciera eso. Me dijiste que querías que te hiciera recordar, y si eso fallaba que utilizara el plan B. Lo que fuese para que no ganaran ellos.-dice señalando la cámara.

-¿Cuál es ese plan?

Eric se encoge de hombros, y casi inmediatamente hace una mueca de dolor.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas, en caso de que las cosas salgan mal.

No tiene sentido. Si el chico le está diciendo la verdad (no es que Kyle le crea, pero optó por darle el beneficio de la duda) y no estaban en muy buenos términos, ¿Por qué le confiaría una tarea así de importante a su rival? ¿Y por qué Eric la cumpliría?

-¿Sabes…sabes cómo llegué aquí?-pregunta dubitativamente. No quiere creer todo lo que dice, porque lo ha visto en los videos y parece calculador y astuto, pero tal vez si escucha y pretende creerle, pueda encontrar algo de verdad en ello.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en este sitio?

-…No recuerdo los detalles, pero fue secuestro. Y…no sé. Llevaba una cuenta, pero siempre me apoyaba en la tuya. Dejamos de llevarla cerca del quinto mes.

Cinco meses…parecía poco tiempo, pero Kyle tenía toda la impresión de haber pasado una vida allí dentro.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Kyle niega con la cabeza, y murmura un "nada". No tiene caso mentirle, de cualquier forma no ve como esto pueda darle algún tipo de ventaja sobre él.

-¿Ni a Sheila, Gerald o Ike?- Kyle sacude la cabeza de nuevo, porque no recuerda haber escuchado esos nombres antes.- ¿Stan o Kenny?

-Nada en absoluto.

La expresión de Eric es inescrutable entonces, pero su mirada es intensa, casi suplicante.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste?

Parece importante, pero Kyle no puede pretender lo contrario, así que su respuesta es la misma. El niño guarda silencio, y vuelve a su pared, cabizbajo.

No vuelve a hablarle después de eso. Y sorprendentemente, Eric no fuerza ninguna conversación.

Kyle no tiene problemas con esto. Pero entonces Eric empieza a cantar. Son letras rotas, y tararea el ritmo, sin vergüenza. Kyle cree que está aburrido, pero poniendo atención, las canciones…las había escuchado en otro lugar. Son infantiles, vulgares y absolutamente ridículas, pero tan familiares, que lo hacen escuchar detenidamente.

-¡California, nia, nia, nia!

¡La voz de Eric es insufrible!, pero inesperadamente hilarante. Y cuando comienza hablar de dedos y bangs, tiene que morderse el labio para contener una sonrisa.

* * *

No sabe si siempre ha sido así, pero desde que despertó en aquel lugar, Kyle no puede ver rostros. No puede diferenciar a una persona de la otra. Sabe que todos deben de tener ojos, narices, bocas, rasgos singulares, pero cuando intenta recordarlos, nada de esto logra acomodarse y moldear una forma única.

Cuando ciertas personas tienen alguna característica evidente y distintiva, como el parche de Fred, o la ropa y labios rojos de la mujer en bata, le es más sencillo asociar una memoria y otorgarle una voz a los recuerdos. Cuando estas personas no tienen nada fuera de la común, entonces busca otra manera de identificarlos. Ya que todos usan batas o filipinas blancas, no puede guiarse por ellas, la única excepción es Andrew, y solo por su toque infantil en sus zapatos. Así que intenta identificar las voces. Las acomoda para cada rostro vacío, y cuando una nueva voz se presenta, se fuerza a recordarla. No es sencillo, pero Kyle aprende a manejarlo.

Hay, sin embargo, una voz que le da una imagen borrosa, la más similar a un rostro. El chico de junto. Cuando está fuera, y cuando repasa las voces en su mente, intentando acomodar sus recuerdos e identificar a cada médico e interno, la vocecita de su compañero de junto siempre le trae a la mente sonrisas maliciosas y mohines infantiles. Le trae a la mente una viciosa mirada olivo. Lo hace recordar un olor a pinos, a pensar en el invierno y en una general sensación plácida de algo muy similar a la libertad.

* * *

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu ceguera?

-Mejor.

-¿Y la parálisis?

-Menos frecuente.

Pese a la indiferencia que desea mostrar, los resultados han sido en realidad excelentes. Cuando su vista comienza a nublarse, su duración es de diez a quince minutos, y la parálisis sucede con menos regularidad. Se siente bastante bien en realidad, y es posiblemente por las inyecciones matutinas, que contrarrestan ciertos efectos de las dosis que generalmente recibe.

-¿Aun tienes lagunas mentales?

Kyle asiente, sintiendo su ánimo decaer un poco. Es lo único que no ha cambiado. Un momento está escuchando los molestos sonidos de su inquieto vecino, al siguiente está despertando en la sala de pruebas, la habitación azul o el cuarto con los videos. No recuerda comer, dormir o soñar. Su vida es el trazo de una línea recta incompleta; en donde tiene recolección de algunas conversaciones con Eric, y otras más con las personas en bata, pero además de eso, no hay nada. Solo niebla blanca, que cubría horas, días de eventos que él no vivió, y que de alguna manera habían sucedido.

-Muy bien. Solo unas pruebas más, ya casi es el día.- dice con una gran sonrisa.

No ha deseado nada más que ir a casa, pero ahora se siente verdaderamente optimista al respecto. Ha pasado los últimos días escuchando a Eric, Kyle apenas le responde, porque aun no se siente enteramente cómodo al respecto, pero no puede alejar de él el pensamiento de que, platicar con ese niño debe ser cómo se sentirá el volver a casa. Siente emoción porque comenzó a considerar cómo, si las cosas se sentían tan a gusto con un conocido que le desagradó siempre, entonces lo que hay fuera, los amigos de los que le habla, la familia que lo debe estar esperando…debe ser aun mejor. Tiene miedo, porque se sentirá entre desconocidos, pero ahora sabe que debe valer la pena el soportar todo esto, si hay gente importante, gente que lo ama esperando su regreso. Comienza a sentirse ansioso, comienza a impacientarse por dejar ese sitio, porque no puede esperar redescubrir su antigua vida, y vivir más desventuras con todos ellos.

¡Y falta tan poco! Solo tiene que aprobar el examen, y podrá irse. Podrá ser libre.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo, no puede decidir si le agrada o si detesta a Eric Cartman. Es malhablado y racista, pero puede ser ingenioso en ocasiones. Por un momento parece ser amable, pero después le grita por llamarlo "Eric", cuando dice haber sido "Cartman" toda su vida.

Dice odiarlo, y lo insulta constantemente, pero siempre busca maneras de llamar su atención y cuando lo miraba, Kyle no podía encontrar rastros de esa aversión que decía sentir.

También dice cosas graciosas, el niño del otro lado. Habla de eventos increíbles, y le cuenta historias tan inverosímiles como estúpidas, la más reciente, siendo de cómo habían intentado construido una escalera al cielo a los nueve años.

Aunque existía una gran probabilidad de que fuesen mentiras, siempre terminan por hacerlo sonreír para su sorpresa, y aunque no había forma que recordara nada de ello, Eric lo describía de tal forma, que, si cerraba sus ojos, Kyle podía imaginarlo, y casi sentir que él había estado allí, haciendo todo lo que le relataba.

* * *

Abre los ojos, y toma grandes bocanadas de aire. Se levanta de un salto, y mira a su alrededor.

Mierda, ¿en donde…?

Se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos y vuelve a observar sus alrededores. ¿En donde carajo está? El cuarto…mierda, el cuarto es tan, tan blanco…

Hay cámaras en las esquinas. Hay un vidrio en medio y un cuerpo dormitando del otro lado. Se acerca silenciosamente, y la imagen en el vidrio lo sorprende. Un niño pelirrojo, con pecas y ojos miel lo mira de vuelta. Imita sus movimientos, sus gesticulaciones. ¿Es su reflejo? ¿Es él mismo? ¿Pero quién, quién es él?

No puede recordarlo.

Está mal, todo, todo está mal.

Corre hacia la puerta y tira de ella, pero no se mueve. La golpea repetidas veces, pero nada sucede. ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo llegó hasta ese lugar?

Aprieta los ojos, se agacha sobre el suelo y presiona sus sienes. No tiene idea. No tiene una puta idea de nada.

-¿Qué ca…? ¡Pero qué mierda te pasa ahora!

Kyle da un respingo y salta hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Hay un niño mirándolo. Está lleno de cicatrices, parece recién salido de una sala de torturas. Mierda, ¿en donde carajo se encuentra?

-¿Kyle?

¡Su nombre, dijo su nombre! Así es, él es Kyle. Y no debería estar allí…no, él…estaba buscando algo…alguien, en un bosque de disparos, de sangre. Alguien había muerto, alguien, ¿pero quién?

-Hey, ¿está todo bien?

Niega con el cabeza, frenético y se cubre los oídos. No debe escuchar a nadie. Le habían dicho que no era necesario. ¿Por qué no puede recordar?

-¡Kyle! ¿Pero qué mierda anda mal contigo?

Oh, ese niño. Cierto, es el pequeño Eric, que canturrea mierdas y que hace a que se vaya el miedo. Es el hijo de puta Cartman, que mató a Dog Poo, y que es el responsable de hacerlo lastimar a Karen.

Es Eric Cartman, y él es Kyle Broflovski. Y ambos van a…Oh, claro que será así. Porque es lógico. Porque para eso pasaron por toda esta dependencia, separaciones y medicinas. Cartman lo mira con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, y así de cerca, con su nariz acariciando el vidrio, Kyle puede ver cada detalle y tonalidad en su ojo bueno, así como el otro también, blanco, con apenas una sombra de lo que solía ser una cornea, un iris, un ojo de un dulce color manzana. Sus yemas acarician la posición exacta sobre él, y lo cubren.

-¿K-Kyle?- cuestiona Cartman, inseguro. Esta no es la primera vez que se encuentran. Este Kyle lo visita a menudo, lo observa durante horas, tratando de resolver el misterio que es Eric, hasta que se cansa y se deja absorber por el hoyo negro dentro de su cabeza.

Lo odia, lo odia tanto que no puede contenerlo en su piel. Lo ha ocultado por tanto tiempo, que se ha convertido en un tumor interno palpitante y doloroso, absorbiéndolo, transformándolo en alguien que no puede reconocerse así mismo en el jodido espejo.

…Y es así, anhelante y fantaseando, que su tiempo se acaba. No hay música esta vez, así que no había sido trabajo fácil deshacerse de la "copia". Lleva su lengua al vidrio, y arrastra su lengua allí, en donde se encuentra el rostro de Cartman. Eric tropieza y cae sobre su trasero, y su expresión es de desconcierto, de temor. Basta por ahora, así que cierra los ojos y desaparece satisfecho.

Kyle mira al niño frente a él, el rastro de humedad en el vidrio. Su cabeza va a explotar.

Comienza a gritar.

* * *

Hombres entran con agujas en mano, lo aprisionan y lo arrojan al suelo. Les toma solo unos segundos poder atravesar su cuello con la jeringa, y antes de que comprenda lo que sucede, su cuerpo deja de obedecerlo, y una creciente calma, forzada, lo inunda de pies a cabeza. Lo dejan caer sobre el suelo sin ningún cuidado.

Y Kyle mira el techo, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de pensar, por lo que parecen semanas.

* * *

-No, eres Kyle Broflovski. -repite con más fuerza, porque al parecer es lo mismo que le ha repetido durante muchas horas ya.- Eres un judío estúpido y terco que cree que todos tienen algo de bondad dentro de ellos, que pelea por lo que cree que es justo y me rompe las bolas por eso. Tu madre es una perra, tu hermano es un canadiense hijo de puta, tus mejores amigos son un par de maricas, y nos odiamos a muerte.

Kyle levanta su mirada, y le toma unos instantes poder enfocar al niño al otro lado del cristal. Desesperado, esa es la impresión que le da.

La niebla blanca ha ido y venido, sus miembros se han convertido en piedra una y otra vez, y aquel niño, Eric Cartman, continuaba repitiendo lo mismo.

-No -dice, sintiendo su boca seca, y sus labios partidos y resecos.- no es así.

Su expresión decae ante la respuesta de Kyle, pero insiste una vez más.

-Lo es, crecimos en South Park, incluso iban a celebrar tu estúpido Bar Mitzvah, y nuestros amigos son una mierda pero pudo ser peor. Discutimos siempre, y nunca nos cansamos de recordarnos cuánto nos odiamos, somos algo así como enemigos.-Prosigue con una frágil sonrisa. Esperanza, identifica Kyle.

Pero nada, nada más viene a su mente, excepto que está equivocado. Sin poder reconocer ningún nombre, ningún rostro, ni a la persona frente a él, Kyle siente una certeza que no puede comprender, pero que termina diciendo de todas formas, porque parecía lo único real, lo único relevante ahora.

-No me odias.- dice entonces. Porque de entre su letargo y los rostros borrosos en su cabeza, aquel conocimiento es el más persistente. Y puede ver la sonrisa en el niño titubear, y la esperanza en sus ojos convertirse un temor que Kyle no puede comenzar a comprender, pero que lo hace sentir una profunda lástima.

Lo ve abrir la boca en repetidas ocasiones, tartamudeando, antes de volver a formar una oración coherente.

-No recuerdas nada, ¿verdad, judío?

Kyle niega con la cabeza y la expresión de Eric es de desconsuelo.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Sé qué no te gusta que te llame Eric.

-Pues…mierda, entonces...me alegra que estés cómodo, porque tengo muchas cosas que contarte.- Su sonrisa es tentativa, con esperanzas tan frágiles, que despiertan en Kyle un pesar tan grande que tiene que apretar sus manos a su costado para no llevarlas a su pecho, y sostenerlas allí, al nivel de su corazón.

Deben ser los peores enemigos de la historia.

* * *

-¿Por qué a ti no te afecta? Te he visto comer de sus alimentos, y regresar con algodones en tus brazos, así que sé que también recibes las inyecciones, ¿Por qué es que tú puedes recordar tanto?

Cartman niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

-En realidad no recuerdo prácticamente nada. No estoy muy seguro de cómo soy más allá de lo que puedo ver. No sé cuál es el color de mis ojos, ni cuando es mi cumpleaños, ni tampoco si hay alguien allá fuera, esperando por mí. Aunque algo me dice que ese no es el caso.

Aquello no tiene demasiado sentido. Todo le había sido arrebatado. Nombre, memorias, identidad...todo lo que Kyle sabía de sí mismo era por Cartman. Por las historias que le platica todos los días sin falta, por las pequeñas pistas que le deja y que parecen despertar algo en él.

-Pero...todas esas historias...

-¡Sucedieron! ¡Son todas completamente ciertas!- Replica velozmente. Su mirada esta fija en Kyle, y esa expresión al borde del desespero se hace presente. Quiere que le crea, que no existan malentendidos y que todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora desaparezca. Las cosas que recuerdo son bastante jodidas. Cada recuerdo...siempre hay algo malo en ellos. ¡Y son tantos, tantos malos recuerdos!- su mirada se vuelve distante por instantes. Kyle siente cierto interés, pero no presiona el tema. Son memorias, después de todo, por terrible que fuesen, al menos estaban allí, como prueba de su existencia.- Tú estás en la mayoría de ellos.- continúa, esta vez busca su mirada de nuevo, y sus ojos parece mezclarse diferentes emociones que hacen los colores olivino en su mirada parecer tóxicos.- Los otros chicos, Stan y Kenny también, pero te recuerdo especialmente a ti. Por eso sé todo lo que ya olvidaste de ti mismo.

Cartman sí había dicho que eran enemigos desde un inicio, tenía sentido que Kyle estuviese, de alguna forma, envuelto en cualquier desgracia que recordara. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, aun no podía ver como encajaban todas esas historias con todo lo que sucedía ahora. Dos eternos enemigos, un judío y un nazi, conversando en una pequeña habitación, distrayéndose, ayudándose...

-¿Por qué a mí?- pregunta Kyle.- Me has dicho que tienes muchos enemigos, ¿por qué me recuerdas solo a mí?

Cartman ladea su cabeza y entrecierra los ojos, como si no se hubiese detenido a pensar en ello y solo ahora le intrigara descifrar la respuesta. Se encoge de hombros y se rasca el cuello.

-Creo que eres el único judío. Eso te hace automáticamente más detestable.

* * *

A veces cree recordar.

Había sido un luchador. Alguien que tenía ideas, que alzaba la voz para expresarlas. Había sido… había sido un hijo, un hermano. Había sido un amigo. Debió ser así, pero no puede estar seguro. No puede estar seguro de nada últimamente.

Cada vez es más difícil hallar un seguimiento de eventos en su vida. No sabe cuándo es día o noche, ni cuánto tiempo lleva allí o si en realidad había vivido allí toda su corta vida.

Todo lo que sabe ahora se divide en dos voces que se contradicen unas a otras, superponiéndose hasta convertirse en largos zumbidos. Y que sabe siempre termina mal. Siempre una voz se quiebra, y se desmorona en gritos, se convierte en temblores, en miradas de odio y suplicas desesperadas.

Parece ser un sentimiento recurrente que ha tomado raíces en su persona. El miedo inexplicable, cuando ve a médicos acercarse al niño del otro lado del vidrio, y un fuego sinuoso que cobra vida cuando Cartman se tensa y se aleja de las manos que intentan tirar de él. Que se resiste a ser sofocado, pero que es contenido y manipulado, hasta que no queda nada excepto quién es ahora.

Una mente en blanco, enloqueciendo con preguntas sin respuestas. Un cuerpo sedado que yace sobre el piso, apenas consciente.

Y el resto del tiempo solo le resta escuchar las risas amargas, los elogios vacíos y un aluvión de emociones con las que no sabe qué hacer, y que hace tiempo ha dejado de intentar clasificar. Todo en él, toda la información y sensaciones se alejan de su comprensión tan pronto como llegan. Hasta que no queda nada, excepto los números y letras en su brazalete, una luz blanca y la persistente voz lejana de un niño que dice odiarlo, mientras le cuenta incesante un pasado que no recuerda.

…Y luego, solo luego llega la música.

* * *

Kyle ha comenzado a despertar sintiendo dolor. En más de una ocasión, tiene vendas en las manos. Y Cartman…

-¡Es verdad, te pusiste anillos en los dedos, te pusiste gel en el cabello y fue como ver a Bruce Banner convertirse en el increíble Hulk, gritabas un montón de jerga de Jersey y golpeaste a la puta en el rostro! Así fue como salvaste mi inocencia de las garras de la bestia Snooki

Sigue siendo el mismo niño robusto que conoció por segunda vez hace varias semanas. Y al mismo tiempo detalles en él, minúsculos, siguen cambiando. Su sonrisa casi siempre parece al borde de la histeria, y da la impresión de esforzarse demasiado para aparentar que todo está bien. Pero en ocasiones lo mira con temor, otras con rencor, y otras más…

Dijo que recuerda a Kyle, porque recuerda las cosas malas, así como Kyle olvidó todo solo para recordar conocimientos impersonales de diferentes categorías. ¿Qué recuerda de él, entonces? ¿Es Kyle tan diferente a la persona que conoció alguna vez? Porque las situaciones que describe, esas peleas, esa animosidad y obstinación…deben estar en él, porque son actitudes, no memorias. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Kyle no se siente completamente identificado con el niño judío, irascible y de doble moral que menciona.

Tal vez el rencor de Cartman se ponía en el camino de sus recuerdos, haciendo incapaz de ser objetivo. Tal vez aquel niño, Stanley o Kenneth, pudiesen decirle otra versión.

Pero la incertidumbre está en él. ¿Qué hace a una persona quién es? ¿Cuánto influye la experiencia y la biología en la actitud? ¿Qué hacía a Kyle quién es, si su propio débil reflejo en el vidrio le parece un desconocido?

Probablemente esto hacía plausible el que de verdad le hubiese pedido a Cartman que siempre le compartiese sus recuerdos juntos, para así no olvidarse de sí mismo. Pero incluso así… ¿por qué confiaría él en su enemigo? Si de verdad conocía a Cartman, entonces debió saber que sus recuerdos estaban torcidos, que tal vez el Kyle del que habla sea una imagen distorsionada y errónea, y solo termine por confundirlo, ¿por qué entonces, le suplicó que lo hiciese de todas formas?

- …ahora que lo pienso, hubieron varias ocasiones similares. En una ocasión arrastre tu trasero fuera de San Francisco en medio de una tormenta. Incluso salvé a la perra Broflovski, y a la pequeña mierda de tu hermano…-se queda en silencio, reflexionando, y Kyle puede ver conflicto en su mente. Es casi similar al suyo, y debe ser porque no puede seguir ignorando el hecho de que, para un par de niños que se odiaban, realizaban acciones demasiado contradictorias que llevaban a extremos innecesarios.

Debe pensar en lo lejos que han llegado un niño nazi por un judío que lo desprecia, y viceversa. En cómo aun continúa fiel a una promesa de un rival que no lo recuerda.

**Examen final**

Le realizan pruebas de varios tipos. Lo pesan, lo miden, revisan sus ojos. Lo examinan de arriba abajo eficaz y rápidamente. Y tan pronto como se había desvestido, le piden que se ponga la ropa de nuevo. Toman su antebrazo, y lo guían prácticamente a rastras, hasta una nueva sección que no había visitado antes. Hay escaleras a su derecha, que lo guían hacia abajo y junto a ellas hacia arriba, sin embargo lo llevan al pasillo adyacente. No puede contar baldosas, y ha pasado dos letreros rectangulares colgando del techo que apenas puede leer, sin embargo no le presenta dificultad alguna contar cada giro.

Hay dos enfermeros resguardándolo, un médico camina enfrente y otra mujer junto a él. Es inusual, lo cual significa que algo grande debe estar por suceder.

Cruzan puertas, atraviesan pasillos, giran en esquinas desconocidas hasta ahora, hasta que llegan a una entrada de dos puertas, con una larga barra de metal atravesándola por fuera, asegurando que nada de lo que entre pueda salir. Junto a ella hay dos guardias, que, al verlos acercarse, colocan las manos en la barra, levantándola y abriéndoles paso.

Todos parecen apresurados por alguna razón, y lo instan a entrar con toscos empujones a su espalda.

* * *

Es más bien una bodega. En forma circular, de paredes grises.

Kyle sabe exactamente en donde está, y siente su boca resecarse, examinando sus alrededores. No puede decir que no consideró la posibilidad de que terminara de esta forma, pero había tenido la esperanza de que no fuese así.

Está lleno de niños y un par de adolescentes. Hay unos cuántos hombres y mujeres también, pero están en el piso o apoyados contra la pared, como si estuvieran enfermos o cansados. Deben ser alrededor de veinte personas en total, y aunque todos se miran unos a otros en desconfianza, Kyle puede ver que algunos están divididos en parejas, y que no hay uno solo que luzca indefenso y vulnerable. Tienen miedo, pero también están dispuestos a enfrentarlo.

Puede ver a tres de los niños victoriosos en los videos que le mostraron, pero a ningún hombre y mujer ganador. Entonces de esto se trata el examen.

Los hombres y mujeres pelearon sus propias categorías para ganar su pase de salida, y las aberraciones humanas y decrepitas que merodeaban los esquinas con aire depresivo debían ser los respectivos perdedores; reemplazables, desechables, inútiles. Y la única razón para que los niños victoriosos estuvieran aquí es porque este era su examen final.

Pero Kyle jamás había asesinado a nadie, esta es su primera vez en esta bodega, no sabe pelear, no está armado y se pregunta cuántos de estos niños estarán en su misma situación.

Se aleja de la puerta, y comienza a caminar alrededor del sitio, un par de miradas siguiendo sus movimientos. La bodega es grande, como para tener a veinte personas manteniendo su distancia entre ellas, todas evadiendo el círculo, pero no lo suficiente para dejarles demasiado espacio para huir, en caso de ser necesario.

Kyle puede solo imaginar la masacre que se llevará a cabo en un lugar así, e intenta reunir el coraje para luchar. Pero son demasiados, y sin experiencia previa no está seguro de qué podrá hacer, de cuánto podrá aguantar.

Si aprobaba este examen, iría a casa, o eso le habían prometido. Pero ahora, sintiéndose tan pequeño a comparación de los cuerpos altos de los adolescentes, de la mirada nerviosa pero decidida de la mayoría de los niños, Kyle no está seguro que pueda lograrlo.

Seis hombres entran por la puerta. Reconoce el parche de Fred, los zapatos de Andrew, el vestido rojo y maquillaje de la mujer en bata. Y cuando comienza a hablar, reconoce al médico del acento.

-No creo estar equivocado, cuando digo que todos aquí, saben exactamente en qué consistirá el examen final.-dice con una gran sonrisa blanca. Detrás de él, los hombres sin rostro y Andrew y Fred se separan en la bodega, y se acercan a diferentes personas. Llevan sacos negros, grandes y abultados.- Tampoco me he olvidado de aquello que les prometí hace tantos meses atrás. Es ahora cuando las afables personas que cooperaron con la causa, recibirán su punto extra.

Los internos hunden sus manos en los sacos, y comienzan a sacar objetos de diferentes formas y tamaños, Kyle tiene que pararse de puntillas para poder ver, y cuando lo hace, los colores abandonan su rostro. Son armas. Son bates, son barras de acero, cree ver al menos un cuchillo, y otros objetos puntiagudos. Son todos repartidos entre al menos nueve niños, que los aprisionan con fiereza entre sus manos.

-A todos ustedes se les han enseñado diferentes maneras de defenderse, y como prometimos, las personas que queden en pie al final de la contienda, podrán ganar la oportunidad de volver a casa. Hay veinticuatro de ustedes, y solo necesitamos a tres. Son libres de descalificar a sus compañeros como les parezca conveniente, no existe ningún tipo de castigo o penalización.

La mujer detrás de él, comienza a pasear su mirada entre todos, le dedica una pequeñísima sonrisa a Kyle, antes de continuar inspeccionando.

-Les agradecemos de ante mano el que hayan logrado ser parte del proyecto- prosigue el hombre.- y aunque no podemos darles ningún detalle y aun nos queda un largo camino por recorrer, puedo asegurarles que hemos obtenido resultados interesantes. ¡Les deseamos buena suerte a todos!

Todos comienzan a retirarse, excepto por los dos hombres en la puerta, que se aseguran que nadie intente atacar a los médicos e internos mientras se marchan. Antes de seguir al resto, la mujer vuelve una vez más su vista hacia el fondo de la bodega, su sonrisa curveándose notoriamente, y hace un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, antes de seguir su camino.

Es más por impulso que curiosidad, pero Kyle sigue la dirección de la mirada de la mujer. Y allí, al fondo, con los puños apretados, y sus pequeños labios apretados en una firme línea, se encuentra Eric Cartman.

Un incomprensible horror lo hace contener el aliento. Y su mente emite una súplica familiar, que repite una y otra vez.

_Él no, por favor, él no._ No son nada, excepto dos personas completamente diferentes, que no se entienden y discuten para pasar el tiempo. Y aunque compartan un pasado, para Kyle no es nada más que un desconocido. Pero aun así, herirlo, verlo ser herido, es impensable… y la posibilidad de que muera lo hace experimentar una nueva clase miedo. _Esta persona no puede morir. No sabe morir. Eric Cartman no muere._

Las puertas se cierran, son aseguradas, Kyle intenta rodearlos con discreción hacia a Cartman, sin saber qué lo impulsa, más allá del catastrófico deseo de protegerlo.

Todos los niños con armas, las empuñan, y el resto se prepara, pero nadie ataca. Se miran los unos a los otros, y Kyle intenta no atraer la atención. Están buscando una señal, están probando quién será el más débil o el más impulsivo al hacer el primer movimiento.

Entonces, se prenden las bocinas en el techo, junto a las diferentes cámaras, y comienzan a emitir una melodía conocida. Kyle se detiene en seco, y vagamente es consciente que no es el único.

Violines, órganos, trompetas, coros… ¿en donde lo había escuchado antes?

Antes de percatarse, Kyle es consumido por una profunda bruma nivosa.

* * *

Había sido tan sencillo, reprimir voces e ilusiones. Y aunque supo que eso no las haría marcharse, mientras pudiese estar en paz, nunca cuestionó a donde se iban cuando él lograba mantener el control sobre ellas.

* * *

No es sencillo. Tampoco es divertido. Es…nuevo, es una oportunidad. ¡Es para lo que lo habían entrenado! A él, no a la copia falsa que ahora era arrullada entre las notas de Mozart y los gritos a su alrededor.

Se trata de velocidad, porque es débil y pequeño y no tiene otra ventaja a su favor. Así que apenas toma control de la "copia", Estrella su codo contra el rostro más cercano, y le roba la barra de acero. Y toma solo eso, un golpe contra la nariz, un tirón fuerte del arma, y un chillido de dolor del niño, para que el infierno se desate.

Esto, las armas y promesas son lo que había aplacado su furia inicialmente: las pretensiones y manipulaciones.

Podían darles armas a niños solo por comportarse como obedientes ovejas siguiendo a su cruel y sádico pastor, o podrían tener la suerte de dar resultados, y obtener una ventaja tan discreta, que las "copias" jamás notarían. Éstas, siendo la ventaja de ver los videos con anticipación, para poder prepararse para lo que venía.

Y Kyle sabe bien cuál es el problema aquí, el real. No se trata solo de los niñatos estúpidos que juegan a ser soldados con armas que no saben usar, no, se tratan de los pocos como él. Los que habían sido seleccionados en el programa especial y habían exitosamente bloqueado recuerdos y demás obstáculos; inmediatamente después, como un diferente tipo de amenaza, se encontraban los niños con cicatrices.

Fueron los que vigiló en un inicio, de los diecisiete, son cinco niños y los dos adolecentes cubiertos en vendajes debajo de su ropa, en sus nudillos y con disimulados signos de tortura. Esas personas son el verdadero reto. Kyle fue entrenado para resolver problemas, esas personas, para crearlos. Y aunque son pocos en número, hay algunos a los que se les dieron armas, lo que los hace doblemente peligrosos.

En sus cavilaciones, un niño intenta arremeter contra él, desarmado, y es por acto reflejo que Kyle guía la punta de la barra como si fuese una lanza y la estrella de lleno contra su nariz, confundiéndolo, jodiendo su habilidad de razonar solo por aplastar el centro de su rostro contra su cráneo. Al instante siguiente, Kyle lo termina con un fuerte golpe en su costado, que lo arroja contra la pared. No está muerto, pero no necesita estarlo, ahora es inservible y morirá aplastado entre los pies que corren de un lado hacia el otro o alguno de los locos allí se encargará de él.

Apenas gira es embestido por inesperadamente por otro sujeto, y esta vez recibe varios golpes en el rostro antes de poder propinarle repetidos codazos en su pómulo. Cuando logra zafarse de él, su boca tiene un sabor metálico y está ligeramente desorientado. Alcanza la barra de acero que había soltado en sorpresa, y la estrella contra su cara hasta que deja de moverse, y soltar sonidos de agonía.

Nadie sabe a quién está golpeando ni a quién le da la espalda. Es un grupo corrompido por el salvajismo, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, tirando patadas, abanicando bates y enterrando objetos filosos a ciegas, todos disfrutando de la crudeza de su libertad al ritmo de las trágicas notas del réquiem 626, gozando de sus habilidades sin restricciones ni tiempo. O en el caso de este Kyle, disfrutando del completo control sobre su cuerpo.

En el caos, ha encontrado liberación, y lo golpes contra su cuerpo solo lo hacen regocijarse en la adrenalina bombeando sus venas, y en la emoción que supera cualquier clase dolor.

* * *

Es casi hilarante la forma en que forman alianzas y en un parpadeo se traicionan. Uno de los adolecentes cae al suelo, y es pateado hasta la muerte por tres niños, que inmediatamente después se atacan los unos a los otros.

Hay sangre en el suelo, en las paredes, y en las manos de todos. Y Kyle decide que atesorara cada momento en su memoria, y solo pueda imaginar en lo que le sucederá a su copia cuando se dé cuenta de lo que hizo, de lo que formó parte.

Kyle, el antiguo Kyle, había averiguado cómo terminaría todo. El antiguo Kyle supo, por instinto y por deducción, cuál era la probable finalidad del proyecto, y en cómo lo podrían a prueba. Pero había sido demasiado tarde ya, y lo último que pudo hacer es asegurar una forma de no perderse así mismo completamente, y así no dejarlos ganar. Por eso había confiado en Cartman, y le había pedido que todos los días le dijera todo lo que recordara de su vida anterior. Pero la copia que tomó su lugar había sido solo eso, una copia cobarde, ingenuo y se había rendido desde un principio. No había forma que representara una amenaza para nadie, el mismo Cartman lo sabía y si solo continuó hablándole fue por el recuerdo de quien había conocido originalmente, a quién en realidad deseaba traer de vuelta.

Pero había sido demasiado fácil condicionar y manipular a la copia. Así que la música podría detenerse, y este Kyle, el nuevo Kyle, podrá volver a esconderse entre los rincones del inconsciente de la copia, pero eso no bastará para extinguirlo. Lo habían entrenado para reptar y aguardar hasta nuevos conciertos en nuevos escenarios con nuevos propósitos. Su existencia formaría parte de algo mucho mayor, algo que iba más allá de exámenes en una bodega con niños violentos y estúpidas memorias inservibles, que solo terminarán por convertirse en un obstáculo a la larga.

* * *

Es arrojado contra pared y acto seguido un puño es hundido en su estómago con fuerza brutal. Kyle se dobla sobre sí mismo y otro puñetazo en la mandíbula lo descoloca y ciega momentáneamente.

Su cuerpo está exhausto, tiene tanta sangre en sus manos que se resbalan intentando librarse del brazo de su oponente. Siente que lleva días allí, y el dolor ha entumecido prácticamente todo su cuerpo. Había logrado robar un cuchillo a uno de los adolecentes cuando se lo enterraron en el hombro, pero había ido cuesta abajo desde allí. Ha perdido demasiada sangre ya, y no fue difícil para el hombre (el mismo que había visto deprimido en un inicio) arrebatárselo.

Ve el arma brillar cuando el hombre la levanta sobre su cabeza, y Kyle cierra los ojos, preparándose. Será en el rostro, porque el sujeto está fuera de sí, absolutamente enloquecido en furia y desesperación como para pensar en un punto vital.

Sin embargo el dolor no llega, y es soltado de pronto, entre maldiciones y gritos demenciales.

Cuando abre los ojos, el hombre le está dando la espalda, y se tambalea lanzando tajos al aire. Kyle toma la oportunidad y le atiza una patada en la entrepierna que lo hace caer de rodillas, y en el mismo palpitar un bate conecta con la cabeza del sujeto con fuerza descomunal, arrojándolo al suelo.

Y allí, sosteniendo el bate y respirando con dificultad, se encuentra Eric Cartman, que se inclina sobre el cuerpo y al igual que en el video, se asegura de eliminar cualquier posibilidad de que el hombre se levante otra vez.

* * *

Su camisa está abierta en un gran corte que atraviesa la mitad de su torso, aunque por dentro la herida no debe ser demasiado profunda, porque no presta atención y continúa balanceando el bate de un lado hacia el otro, sin fallar una sola vez sobre sus blancos. Cuando uno de los niños intenta desbalancearlo arrojándose sobre él, Cartman logra reponerse de la sorpresa inicial y rápidamente lo tira al piso, como si no pesara en absoluto. Hay desesperación, cansancio y miedo en él, pero no pierde el control, no ataca sin pensar. Es como si realmente no le importara quien tratara de herirlo ni cómo lo hicieran, como si el dolor que recibiera de sus heridas no significara nada excepto una molestia irrelevante de la cual se había cansado, al punto que podía ignorarlo completamente.

De eso se trataba su entrenamiento, y es lo que volvía una seria amenaza a los niños con cicatrices. Resistencia al dolor. Pequeños soldaditos que no se detendrían por un hueso roto o una cabeza sangrante.

Kyle se permite echar un vistazo veloz a la bodega, haciendo un recuento de la personas de pie. Puede eliminar al chico que Cartman acababa de golpear, porque si tenía una oportunidad de vivir, la perdió cuando pensó que era buena idea atacarlos de frente.

Hay cuatro personas más, el adolecente sobrante que está siendo pateado por la mujer deprimida y por un niño como él, y otro más lleno de cicatrices, que intenta arremeter contra Kyle con un cuchillo en cada mano, trazando arcos en el aire con ellos en un intento desesperado por cortar lo que esté en su camino.

Kyle trastabilla hacia atrás lo suficiente para esquivarlo las primeras veces, y como supuso, Cartman sorprende al chico con un golpe en seco en la nuca.

Son cinco personas en total, dos más de las necesarias para aprobar.

Había comprobado que Cartman no es enteramente ciego del ojo derecho, pero su visión ciertamente está dañada, probablemente era siempre borrosa, no tiene forma de saberlo. Pero lo que sí había visto, es que tiene una nula visión periférica.

El chico en el suelo no va a levantarse ya, porque su cabeza sangra copiosamente, pero Cartman tiene que asegurarse, no le gusta correr riesgos ni llevarse sorpresas. Es entonces, cuando se prepara para golpear al chico una última vez, que Kyle se escabulle detrás de él, aprovechando su punto ciego, toma el cuchillo, y lo atraviesa en su espalda.

El bate choca contra el suelo, Cartman chilla de dolor. Y Kyle entierra su cuchillo una y otra vez.

* * *

Había recuperado parte de las memorias del antiguo Kyle, y las había escondido todas de la copia. Habían sido pocas, al azar, variando en edades y situaciones. Unas cuantas eran de personas cercanas, que había decidido desechar por su cuenta. Algunas eran de miedos y de frustraciones. Otras, eran de Eric Cartman. Y Kyle las aborrece todas.

* * *

Velocidad, es la clave para él, porque es pequeño y débil. Y porque los niños con cicatrices son peligrosos, más que los adolescentes y algunos cuántos, incluso más que aquellos como Kyle.

Fred había querido vengarse de Kyle en una ocasión, había querido hacer lo mismo que el hombre del acento había hecho hace muchos meses atrás, que era lastimar a su par, el 2F.

Pero lo único que hizo fue desquitarse con Kyle, golpeándolo en el rostro en mera frustración. Al parecer, no le habían permitido entrar al cuarto sin supervisión especial, a él y a Andrew específicamente. Kyle creyó que había sido por aquel "acuerdo" que había hecho con el médico del acento extraño.

Pero ahora, cuando Cartman le sujeta el brazo con fuerza desmesurada y lo arroja al suelo con excesiva facilidad, Kyle piensa en la sonrisa amplia de la mujer de rojo antes de marcharse, piensa en cómo se salió con la suya cuando agredió físicamente al hombre en bata, se pregunta por primera vez, cuántos de los niños allí habían tenido aun a su compañero de brazalete original, y cuántos más lo habían perdido en el proceso. Y escucha palabras en el olvido que ahora cobran más sentido: "¿Qué se siente ser uno de los niños especiales?" le había preguntado Fred.

Cartman se trepa sobre él, y Kyle apenas logra enterrar el cuchillo en su pierna, hasta el mango, antes de que Cartman se siente sobre su pecho y aprisione sus dos brazos bajo sus piernas.

Lo golpea una vez, y es tan fuerte, que por un momento ve diminutas estrellas brillantes en su campo de visión. Lo golpea de nuevo, sobre la nariz, y esta vez escucha el sonoro sonido de algo quebrándose e inmediatamente después un dolor que se extiende en todo su rostro le nubla el juicio, lo hace forcejear con más fuerza y a sacudir su cabeza de un lado al otro.

Cartman le está gritando. Lo está insultando y lanzando acusaciones, "Judíos", "traidores" y varias maldiciones en medio y después. Está tan lleno de furia, que su rostro está completamente rojo y las venas se marcan en su cuello con sus bramidos de rabia.

Lo golpea varias veces más en el ojo y en la mandíbula, y la visión de Kyle comienza a oscurecerse, y pronto deja de sentir el dolor y suelo bajo él cede.

En ese momento, las manos de Cartman se encierran alrededor de su cuello, bloqueando el paso del aire, y Kyle es traído de vuelta a la bodega, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Libera sus manos, dando débiles golpes y arañazos, para que afloje su agarre, lanzando patadas y removiéndose, incesante.

La expresión de Cartman es homicida; es violenta y amenazante. Pero también hay lágrimas en sus ojos, deslizándose una tras otras, en un torrente infinito.

Y Kyle recuerda en ese momento. Este es el plan B para no dejarlos ganar, el mismo plan que había sido la idea de su antiguo yo, y a la cual no había podido tener acceso en su memoria porque se había saboteado así mismo.

Cartman está llorando por él, y ni siquiera parece percatarse de ello. Todo este tiempo, había planeado matarlo, y ahora Kyle acababa de darle la excusa para hacerlo.

No perderse así mismo, y así no dejarlos ganar. Aquella había sido su última voluntad.

Kyle abre la boca, dejando escapar pequeños sonidos ahogados, y esta vez hay niebla blanca, y hay un agujero negro al mismo tiempo. Está siendo consumido por ambos, y al mismo tiempo los dedos de Cartman lo mantienen sujeto a la realidad. Kyle está atascado en un punto medio, sin escape. Y permanece así, mirando a Cartman quitarle la vida, y a todos los errores que lo llevaron a esto, hasta que la falta de aire lo hace desmayarse.

**_Resultados_**

Hay una luz brillante, cegadora, y se siente en calma por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Trata de alcanzarla, extiendo su brazo hacia ella, pero no puede moverse. Es como si fuese una consciencia, flotando sin ataduras. Se siente bien, y Kyle desea entregarse a ella, sin remordimientos.

* * *

Kyle no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ni está seguro de su situación, pero es la segunda vez que siente que ha despertado, en más de un sentido, en aquel lugar; la primera siendo cuando descubrió que había sido secuestrado. Reconoce el dolor primero, porque no hay un solo sitio en su cuerpo que no esté en inconmensurable agonía. Tiene una jaqueca tan grande, como aquella del primer día, su rostro entero se siente inflamado y el resto de su cuerpo parece increíblemente pesado.

Es como si le hubieran arrancado miembro tras miembro, y después los hubieran cocido a su cuerpo nuevamente, con puntadas torpes y con cada sitio en el lugar incorrecto. _Roto_, esa es la palabra, se siente absolutamente destrozado.

Gira la mitad de su cuerpo, y apenas puede contener un chillido de dolor, apoya su mano izquierda sobre el piso, y logra levantarse lo suficiente para poder sentarse. Su mano viaja rápidamente hasta su estómago, porque siente un dolor profundo penetrarlo de adentro hacia afuera, y es seguido por ardor, punzadas electrizantes viajando por todo su cuerpo y diferentes clases de tormento y estertores que no había sentido jamás. Sus labios y sus manos tiemblan, y requiere toda su fuerza de voluntad no gritar mortificado.

Su cabeza cuelga cabizbaja, porque los mareos son tan fuertes, que está seguro que lo harán vomitar, y de imaginar el esfuerzo que eso requeriría le resulta escalofriante. Lleva su mano a su cuello, tentativamente, y en lugar de encontrar heridas, encuentra ásperas vendas.

Mirando con detenimiento, también las tiene en sus manos, en su antebrazo derecho, y muy probablemente en el resto del cuerpo, bajo su ropa.

Abatido sobre el suelo, se fuerza a mirar en dirección al cristal. Tiene que hacerlo.

Cartman está allí, sentado, apoyado solo por su hombro en la pared, evitando el contacto con su espalda, completamente despierto. Kyle no puede saber si durmió en absoluto o si todo este tiempo lo ha estado observando.

Le toma muchos intentos, porque duele demasiado y porque su voz no halla su camino hacia su boca, pero finalmente dice:

-Lo siento.

La respuesta que obtiene viene en la forma de un puño cerrado y un dedo corazón levantado, cubierto en vendas. Honestamente, es mucho más de lo que había esperado. Alrededor de sus ojos, colores violáceos comienzan a formarse, y a extenderse en diferentes zonas de su rostro. En su barbilla y su oreja izquierda tiene pequeñas vendas blancas. Es lúgubre la manera en que Kyle se había acostumbrado ya a la visión de un Cartman en sufrimiento perpetuo, pero lo considera inevitable. Se ve tan cansado como Kyle se siente, y no se trata sólo de extenuación física, sino de una desesperanza que había sido su sombra hasta ahora, y que había terminado por cubrirlos enteramente en un manto de oscura resignación.

-¿Qué recuerdas?

Su voz es fría y monótona, apenas un susurro que viaja en las paredes y se convierte en un eco de escepticismo.

Una vez más, Kyle parte los labios para responder, pero sonidos rasposos y trémulos viajan a través de él. Se lleva la mano al cuello, y lo masajea con cierto cuidado, pretendiendo un consuelo que motivara a las palabras a abandonar su cuerpo.

-A ti.- dice eventualmente, y aclara.- Sólo a ti.

Cartman gira cautelosamente, para mirarlo de frente, su cuerpo se tensa y su rostro palidece cuando parte de su espalda se encuentra con el concreto. Kyle hizo esto, o al menos una parte de él. Una voz irreconocible que tomó su nombre y su cuerpo, y apuñaló repetidas veces a la única persona que juró proteger. No puede culparse así mismo, porque no fue un acto consciente, pero puede reconocer el hirviente odio líquido que envenenó su mente y guió sus pasos. Una persona diferente yace en él ahora, irreconocible y al mismo tiempo familiar, una bomba de tiempo creada a partir de deseos inconscientes y sentimiento reprimidos, por decepciones y rencores que no sabía que había mantenido por tanto tiempo.

Pero enfrentar todo esto con moderada resignación en lugar de una culpa y arrepentimiento abrumador, solo le revela cuán grave es su situación, porque ahora puede pensar en la bodega, puede pensar en los niños allí, y su preocupación y repulsión se siente como una parodia hipócrita de lo que solía ser un verdadero deseo de ayudar.

Justo como Cartman había aprendido a ignorar el dolor físico a favor de la supervivencia, Kyle se ha desensibilizado progresivamente, al punto que no sufre por no recordar su vida anterior, ni por las personas que lastimó, ni que planea herir en un futuro.

-Me desmayé después que tú, algún hijo de puta debió golpearme por detrás.-le dice Cartman.- Reprobamos.

Kyle asiente débilmente. Nunca preguntó qué sucedería en caso de no aprobar. No había considerado fallar, menos aun, que lo hicieran ambos.

Aunque no importa en realidad. Pasar, reprobar, ya no hace ninguna diferencia. Lo que sigue a continuación era algo que iba a suceder independiente a los resultados. Se les ha terminado el tiempo, y de no proceder ahora, sería demasiado tarde después.

-Tenemos que irnos.-le dice Kyle, haciendo una mueca al levantar la voz.

La mirada de Cartman encuentra la suya, y sabe que ha comprendido lo que esto significa.

Van a asesinarse el uno al otro. Es el único final que les espera. Kyle había vuelto en sí, y recuperado parte de sus memorias sólo después de que casi muriera por asfixia. Una semana más de inyecciones, pastillas, voces y alucinaciones, y no quedaría nada más de Kyle Broflovski por salvar. La próxima vez que la neblina blanca acuda a él, Kyle, el niño judío con el que creció en South Park habrá desaparecido permanentemente. Ya no habría vuelta atrás; ya no podría volver a recordar por mucho que platicaran de viejas reminiscencias y dejarlo al borde de la muerte no lo traería de vuelta.

Es el único final que les espera allí y es casi irónico, es trágico, y mórbidamente apropiado para su larga historia juntos.

Por eso necesitan huir ya, sin importar las consecuencias, sin pensar en un éxito o en un fracaso, porque al final, uno de los dos va a morir de cualquier forma, y el proyecto ganó desde el inicio.

-Ya era hora, marica.- responde Cartman, y Kyle cree ver el fantasma de una sonrisa insolente. Kyle le había explicado, tantas noches atrás, que hacer un escape sin un plan, representa un ineludible suicidio. Significaría correr a ciegas, en un lugar desconocido, rodeados de enemigos, sin armas, completamente vulnerables. Y esta vez, cuando fuesen atrapados (porque los dos saben que será así) ninguno de los dos puede permitirse ser llevado nuevamente a la habitación, cueste lo que cueste, y ya que al fracasar en su prueba han perdido la única preferencia que los había mantenido con vida hasta ahora, su inaplazable destino los encontraría por separado. Cartman sabe todo esto tan bien como Kyle, y le da la bienvenida, porque es lo más cercano que pueden alcanzar a un final con un poco de dignidad.

¡Kyle le había prometido tantas cosas!, y es una lástima que esta sea la única alternativa que pueda ofrecerle, porque no existe otra para ellos. Y las cosas solo irán a peor, sin importar qué decisión tomen. Es triste, razona; pero está tan cansado, tan harto, que el desconsuelo no lo hace sufrir en absoluto, sino que le brinda algo parecido a la tranquila pasividad de una esperada conclusión.

* * *

Habían decidido hacerlo a la mañana siguiente, cuando entraran a dopar a Kyle nuevamente o cuando llevaran comida a Cartman, lo que sucediese primero. No tienen un plan más allá de intentar abandonar el cuarto, y ya que Kyle había visto en las última semanas diferentes zonas en aquellas extrañas instalaciones, comparte la escasa información que había logrado conservar en las últimas horas. Le recomienda encaminarse hacia las escaleras, como planea hacer él. Intenta explicarle como llegar a ellas, y cómo guiarse entre los genéricos pasillos, le dice cómo es que había llegado a la conclusión de que están bajo tierra, y en cómo debe existir una conexión a un edificio principal en algún sitio.

Ninguno de los dos está interesado en los detalles, y no mencionan las inevitables repercusiones. No hablan de un posible futuro, ni pretenden creer que todo estará bien. Las infantiles e ingenuas esperanzas que pudieron llegar a tener, habían sido dejadas atrás hace mucho, y habían aprendido a prescindir de serenamientos fútiles. Habían visto y hecho demasiadas cosas ya, cómo para caer en sus propios mentiras, por elaboradas que fuesen.

De haber podido elegir, Kyle hubiese preferido recordar a su familia, pero no había sido el caso, así que no tiene memorias que lo hagan sentir nostalgia, ni rostros de seres amados por los cuales llorar. Solo tiene los primeros recuerdos del bastardo, hijo de puta, al otro lado del cristal, y aun no puede decidir por qué, de entre todo lo que ha perdido, solo es su conexión con esa persona, la única que ha prevalecido. Son dos niños extraños, ambos. No cree que exista una verdadera explicación para un comportamiento tan irracional. Y de haberla, no le gustaría saberla. Solo percibe que, de una manera retorcida, tiene sentido para los dos. Las traiciones, alianzas, aversión, la necesidad de protegerse el uno al otro. Incluso si no lo comprende, incluso si no puede explicarlo, Kyle intuye una respuesta a todo, que no necesitan descubrir ahora.

Así pues, no hay confesiones empalagosas en las horas de oscuridad que siguen, así como tampoco tienen revelaciones existenciales o externan arrepentimientos de algún tipo. Pasan lo que resta de su tiempo mayormente en silencio, porque ya no hay demasiado que les quede por decir. Es casi reconfortante, incluso si su cuerpo entero palpita en agonizante dolor, porque de una u otra forma, todo terminará pronto.

* * *

En algún momento, Kyle cree escuchar varias pisadas. Sonidos de pasos húmedos chocando contra el suelo de mármol. Supone que se trata de las sombras que rondan su mente, advirtiéndole que aun están allí, observándolo, buscando una oportunidad para salir. Desaparecen demasiado pronto, y Kyle trata de no angustiarse ante la posibilidad de perder su cordura por completo antes de hacer el último intento por luchar.

* * *

Es Andrew quien entra a su puerta. Se mira en silencio con Cartman, sería Kyle quien lo provocara primero. Sería Kyle el primero en encontrar su destino.

Se había mentalizado, por el esfuerzo que supondría intentar un escape fallido con anticipación, cuando se encuentra en un estado tan lamentable. Así que controla su respiración, y se prepara para lo que viene. Andrew está solo, porque este había sido el protocolo en la última semana, y ahora que Kyle está aparentemente débil e indefenso, presa de los químicos jugando con su mente, no supone una amenaza para alguien con su físico; y tiene razón, por mucho que enfurezca a Kyle reconocerlo.

Lo ve sacar una jeringa de su filipina y enterrar su aguja en el bote del líquido incoloro.

En cuanto se acercara, Kyle se lanzaría sobre él, intentando arrebatársela, necesita hacer todo el daño que pudiese. La jeringa se llena hasta su usual medida, y Kyle se prepara, tensando sus músculos, conteniendo el dolor, listo para ponerse en pie.

Es entonces cuando sucede.

Las luces se apagan súbitamente, y por un momento el tiempo se detiene. Los tres se quedan en silencio. Tres segundos de oscuridad, en donde nadie mueve un músculo. _Las luces acababan de prenderse hace dos horas, no deberían…_

Suena un familiar pitido, y las puertas se abren. Las luces se prenden nuevamente, intermitentes entre la oscuridad y colores rojizos.

-¿Pero qué…?-cuestiona el hombre mirando hacia Cartman, la misma sorpresa revelada en su rostro. La puerta está abierta, ambas, y no hay nadie detrás de ellas.

Una sirena comienza a sonar, y es en ese momento que Kyle se incorpora de un salto y se arroja sobre Andrew.

* * *

No había reparado en la clase daños que había sufrido. No tenían remedio, y eran solo un obstáculo, y estimó, por el suplicio que significaba solo levantarse, que requeriría voluntad y resistencia para seguir adelante. Aun así, la desmedida agonía es aun peor de la que imaginó, y si antes le había resultado difícil propinar algunos rasguños y patadas, ahora, herido y cansado, es aun peor. Resulta un gran esfuerzo solo mantenerse de pie, y la manera tan sencilla en que es sacudido del brazo de Andrew y arrojado contra la pared es impresionante, pero vuelve a intentarlo nuevamente, enterrando sus uñas a su mano, intentando hacerlo soltar la jeringa. Andrew lo golpea, y Kyle resuelve morderlo, como un pequeño animal a su dueño, hincando sus dientes con más fuerza, hasta sentir un sabor metálico en su paladar cuando los puñetazos caen sobre su cabeza con brío.

Andrew pierde el equilibrio y tropieza inesperadamente, llevando a Kyle consigo; es solo cuando Andrew deja de golpearlo, que Kyle abre los ojos para encontrar a Cartman tomándolo por el cuello. Había salido de su cuarto. Se había colgado a él en algún momento y los había hecho caer.

Una parte de él se pregunta en qué momento llegarán los otros enfermeros, qué tan lejos les permitirán llegar, aquellos ojos que vigilan las cámaras; Pero no puede detenerse ahora. Era esto lo que buscaban, un descuido, una oportunidad. Y la tomaría sin importar el desenlace.

Andrew maldice y trata de pedir auxilio entre las manos de Cartman, y Kyle lo ayuda a aprisionarlo, ambos utilizando el peso de su cuerpo para incapacitarlo, pero incluso así Andrew forcejea embravecido.

Suelta su agarre de la jeringa y esta rueda al alcance de Kyle, pero apenas tiene tiempo para preguntarse qué demonios había planeado hacer con ella en primer lugar, cuando Cartman la arrebata de sus manos, y sin hesitar la entierra en la mejilla de Andrew. El aullido de dolor que suelta es agudísimo, y Cartman repite la acción hasta que se rompe la aguja y entonces comienza a golpearlo con sus puños violentamente.

Está mal, le dice una voz infantil, la violencia, la sangre, los asesinatos. No deberían estar respondiendo con el mismo tipo de agresión que recibieron. Kyle solía ser alguien mejor que esto.

En algún momento debió aflojar su agarre sin notarlo, porque Andrew logra zafar una de sus manos y sus dedos velozmente se entierran en el ojo derecho de Cartman, haciéndolo gritar en dolor. Pero Cartman no retira sus manos, ni intenta apartar su rostro. Recibe los dígitos y recibe el dolor, sin pensar en detenerse. Ellos le habían enseñado a no hacerlo, lo habían hecho comprender, que el dolor era más una efímera distracción, a la cual no valía la pena prestarle atención.

Así que Kyle aparta la mano de Andrew, con dos de las suyas, y abraza su brazo con sus piernas, incapacitándolo efectivamente. Le ordena a la voz en su cabeza que se calle, porque no sabe de lo que habla, porque no puede creer en lo que es correcto y en lo que es un es un crimen, ni en un perdón de ninguna clase, estas personas no merecían llamárseles humanos, y la sangre que corre rauda en sus venas le grita por recibir alguna retribución por ello. Una promesa es un promesa, pero no es lo que lo está motivando, Kyle necesita esto, necesita pelear hasta que su último aliento le sea arrebatado.

No había jurado simplemente beneficiar a Cartman, había dicho que lo ayudaría, y es exactamente lo que se encuentra deseando hacer. Así que estira la muñeca de Andrew, forzando su palma y enormes dedos mirando boca arriba, y tira de ella con fuerza, hacia abajo, el chillido del sujeto es ensordecedor, así como lo es escalofriante, y Kyle lo intenta una vez más, esta vez escucha el mismo sonido característico de algo siendo roto, y Andrew comienza a berrear fuera de sí. Su muñeca yace inútil, doblada en un ángulo innatural entre los brazos de Kyle.

Cartman continúa sobre él levantando su puño y estrellándolo contra el rostro del chico una y otra vez, hasta que los gritos de Andrew se convierten en jadeos y gorgoteos guturales. Y en lugar del atractivo y pulcro rostro no queda nada excepto espesos tonos borgoña cubriendo protuberancias y deformidades de lo que solía ser una cara, y ni siquiera ante el sonido de sus propios dedos quebrarse Cartman titubea y continúa golpeándolo, incluso cuando su mano ya no puede formar un puño.

Kyle no se inmuta. Se siente distante, y el cadáver del joven frente a él no le provoca lástima, ni siquiera repulsión, la sangre en su propia ropa, haciendo sus dedos pegajosos tampoco le parecía innatural ni le incomodan los miembros inertes que reposan sobre él. Kyle mira el cadáver de un hombre, sabiendo que contribuyó a su muerte, y no siente nada. La voz se ha silenciado enteramente, y está seguro que ya no volverá a oírla. Sin lugar a duda, su propio tratamiento ha sido un verdadero éxito.

-¡Tenemos que irnos, ahora!-insta Kyle.

Cartman se detiene bruscamente, con su mano al aire, porque si ambos habían aprendido algo de entre la confusión y las drogas, es escucharse el uno al otro, y bloquear todas las demás voces.

Está sudando copiosamente, su ojo está entrecerrado y el color cano ahora ha sido reemplazado por un granate profundo que llora espesas gotas de sangre.

Se incorpora, mirando al cuerpo, y luego a Kyle, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Fueron cuatro.- dice en voz baja, y Kyle sabe a lo que se refiere, porque él también los había contado aquel horrible día.- Faltan tres.

Se encamina a la puerta a paso firme y Kyle lo detiene tomando su mano. Se da cuenta entonces, que después de tanto tiempo, cree, que esta vez tienen una oportunidad real.

-¡No, no vas a encontrarlos ahora, necesitamos huir!

-¡Me prometiste que los mataríamos Kyle, a todos! –Cartman intenta sacudir su mano, pero Kyle se rehúsa a dejarlo ir.

-También prometí sacarte de aquí y ahora mismo me importa más llevarte a un lugar seguro- confiesa con urgencia, mirándolo a los ojos e intentando hacerlo entender por qué es que esto es más importante.

Nada de esto había estado en los planes, y lo que sea que esté sucediendo los tomó por sorpresa a todos, doctores y pacientes por igual. Esta es la distracción, la oportunidad que habían esperado desde un principio. Las cámaras lo habían grabado todo, los gritos habían reverberado en el pasillo, es un milagro que no estuviesen siendo balaceados en ese mismo momento por el personal de seguridad, así que algo anda mal. Algo debe estar pasando allá fuera.-…los buscaremos, lo juro Cartman. ¡Pero tenemos que irnos ya!

Parece contrariado unos instantes, pero la desesperación de Kyle lo persuade y aunque le supone un gran esfuerzo, asiente débilmente.

* * *

-¿Qué camino tomamos?-cuestiona Cartman cuando atraviesan la puerta y miran a su alrededor. Las puertas de su sección están abiertas, todas ellas. Si las puertas de otros sitios se habían abierto…si nadie impidió que asesinaran a Andrew…

Entonces tal vez todo aquello fue provocado por alguien.

Kyle intenta reconstruir un poco del mapa mental que había dibujado en su mente todo este tiempo. De los pasillos que había cruzado, conoce el más corto para alcanzar las escaleras. Tira de la mano de Cartman y lo guía hacia la derecha, pasando pares de puertas abiertas, y escuchando sus pisadas sobre el suelo de mármol. La mayoría de las habitaciones están vacías, porque casi todos habían muerto en el examen, los pocos que Kyle alcanza a ver, están incluso en peores condiciones que él, y miran la puerta como si esperaran alguna trampa detrás de ella. Kyle no los culpa, pero tampoco simpatiza con su situación como para ofrecer algún tipo de ayuda.

Las luces rojas parpadean, transformando las pulcras paredes blancas en ríos escarlata, y una sirena escalofriante alerta a todos los pasillos.

-Vamos.- insta a Cartman girando abruptamente, y tomando otro pasillo a su izquierda, siguiendo aquel camino que lo llevaría a la habitación azul. Había visto escaleras a varios metros a la derecha la primera vez que lo llevaron allí, y no sabe hacia dónde lo guiarán, pero se le está acabando el tiempo.

La sorpresa y confusión inicial no tardará en disiparse, y puede ver a lo lejos, cruzando por diferentes pasillos, a varios médicos y guardias correr presurosos de un lado hacia el otro y se pega contra pared en una esquina, conteniendo la respiración.

Órdenes circulan en el aire entre doctores y guardias, y aunque son demasiado lejanas para encontrarles algún sentido, le queda en claro que esto fue un intento de escape, posiblemente de otras personas en algún otro pabellón, y había resultado en la liberación de otras secciones por un error de cálculo, o con el propósito de servir de distracción, como chivos expiatorios.

Así que, si no salían de allí en los próximos minutos, y las cosas se salían de control aun más...

Kyle presiona la mano de Cartman levemente, sintiendo sus nudillos inflamados y su piel abierta, pero también la siente grande y cálida, cubierta por el mismo líquido oscuro que había salpicado sus ropas y rostros.

-Las escaleras no deberían estar lejos –le asegura.- así que prepárate para correr. Si ves guardias, doctores, enfermeros…no te detengas, por nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Cartman asiente efusivamente, y Kyle no ve un rastro de duda en sus ojos. Confía en él, lo sabe ahora, probablemente lleva un tiempo haciéndolo, y ninguno se había dado cuenta.

Kyle asoma media cabeza al final del pasillo, y contrario al alboroto que comienza a crecer hay a unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos, aquella zona estaba prácticamente desierta. Solo un sujeto en bata, hablando presuroso por radio, y otra persona más dirigiéndose a dos enfermeros.

Está calculando su próximo movimiento cuando escucha un disparo. Todos los murmullos se detienen. Más balazos continúan, y pronto todos comienzan a movilizarse. Una mujer da órdenes con el brazo y los guardias la siguen hacia el pasillo contrario. Kyle decide aprovechar este momento para echarse a correr sin mirar atrás. Siente su cuerpo entero retorcerse en agonía pura, pero aprieta el paso, aun si puntos se abren o agrava sus heridas. Corre sin mirar a su alrededor sin pensar en las personas que pronto pasan como un borrón a su lado, y que instantes después gritan por ellos. Kyle acelera entre pasillos y cuartos sin detenerse a pensar si esto atraerá atención indeseada. Cartman trota junto a él, maldiciendo entre dientes y luciendo considerablemente más pálido.

Pero las voces se quedan atrás, y una vez llegado a la zona en que se encuentra la habitación azul, sabe que están cerca. Ven en su camino muchas otras puerta abiertas, e incluso algunas otras personas, con brazaletes como los suyos son sometidos por guardias, mientras que otros deambulan confundidos y sin rumbo. Deben tener un plan de contingencia para estos casos, y deben estar ya poniéndolo en marcha en algunas zonas, incluso si aquellas están considerablemente más desoladas.

Les toma un par de minutos más, pero logran vislumbrar las escaleras. Hay enfermeros e internos subiendo y bajando a otro piso alternadamente, y se esconden, calculando el momento adecuado para poder correr hacia ellas.

Un interno baja a prisa hacia otro nivel, y Kyle decide que es momento para ellos de subir.

Pero es entonces cuando todo se vuelve borroso. Aprieta la mano de Cartman con excesiva fuerza, lo escucha sisear en malestar.

-¿Qué?

Kyle tiene que contener su impulso de gritar en frustración, y le responde en un suspiro de desespero.

-Estoy ciego. No puedo ver, otra vez.

* * *

Había pensado que iba a abandonarlo a su suerte, pero Cartman es ahora quien lo guía por las escaleras. Le servirá de distracción si los llegasen a detener los guardias, le había dicho, así podría arrojarlo como carnada y aprovecharía para escapar.

Así que ahora apretaba sus parpados y se concentraba en calcular distancias y sonidos, casi tropezó en tres ocasiones al subir las escaleras, y no tienen tiempo que perder. Kyle pasó de sostener su mano, a tomarlo del brazo, buscando un apoyo más firme y cercano que lo ayudara a recuperar el equilibrio con más facilidad.

Cuando están en la planta de arriba, solo le toma un palpitar a Cartman para encaminarse hacia otra dirección, y luego detenerse a tomar un respiro.

-Dime que subiste al menos una vez.-le dice en un susurro. Kyle puede escuchar ruidos extraños a lo lejos, y los ruidos de la sirena son más fuertes aquí, comienza a sospechar que tal vez en esta planta debió iniciarse todo.

-No, ni siquiera sé como luce.

-Mierda…

-Intenta buscar ventanas u otras escaleras. No sabemos cuántos pisos bajo tierra estuvimos, ahora mismo podemos estar en el piso principal o tal vez aun necesitemos subir más.

Cartman tira de su brazo, y luego lo empuja contra una pared. Momentos después puede escuchar varios pasos pasar cerca de ellos, para después continuar su camino.

-Carajo, los hijos de puta están por todos lados.

-Letreros.-le dice Kyle, recordando.- Tienen que haber señalamientos en ciertas zonas, colgando del techo, es así como no se pierden.

Hace semanas, cuando la copia de él había sido forzada en su cuerpo, había visto un único letrero colgar del techo, en uno de los pasillos que guiaban a la bodega, y que no había podido leer. Justo ahora debieron pasarlo, y una vez más Kyle debió ignorarlo. Pero es la única explicación, Andrew y Fred nunca le parecieron particularmente brillantes, y si el sitio es tan inmenso, había dudado que se hubiesen aprendido todos los caminos de memoria.

-No puedo ver ninguno desde aquí.- le dice Cartman.- Tenemos que continuar de todas formas.

-¿En dónde estamos ahora?

-En una especie de oficina.-le dice mientras retoma la marcha.

Los ruidos se han hecho más fuertes, así como ha sido empujado de pronto, o forzado a agacharse en varias ocasiones. Lo que sea que está sucediendo, tiene a todos dando vueltas por todo el sitio.

-Pabellón de...toxicología.-dice Cartman, pronunciando sílabas con torpeza, y Kyle imagina que debe estar leyendo una placa en alguna puerta.

Lo insta a trotar unos metros, cuando choca contra él, y se queda quieto.

-¿Cartman? ¿Qué sucede?

Es tomado por los hombros y es empujado hasta que su espalda choca contra una pared, y pronto siente el aliento de Cartman en su cuello.

-¿Qué...qué pasa?

-Espera aquí.-dice, y Kyle intenta tomar su mano de vuelta, pero Cartman lo suelta, y no tiene más remedio que esperar, deseando que no haga algo estúpido ahora que Kyle no puede detenerlo. Unos cuantos segundos más de incertidumbre, Kyle siente las manos de Cartman volver a sus hombros, y su respiración es agitada.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Kyle...-su voz es apenas un susurro y parece forzada.- judío, vamos a tener que volver.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No podemos seguir aquí.- dice tomándolo de la mano y tirando de ella.

-¡No podemos volver tampoco! ¡Ya deben saber que...!

Un grito de júbilo lo interrumpe, y Cartman maldice, empujándolo con más fuerza, Kyle siente la pared ceder detrás de él, e ingresa a trompicones a otro sitio. Debió tratarse de una puerta entonces.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-...Toxicología.-le dice en un susurro.- Tomaron el control del pabellón, tenemos que buscar otra salida.

Es así como se percata del resto de los sonidos lejanos. Son voces, un acervo de risotadas y bullicio indescifrable.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Que el pabellón se fue a la mierda! Hay unos cuántos guardias pero...carajo, Kyle, está lleno de locos allá fuera.

-Necesitamos llegar al final del pasillo, hasta ahora solo hemos rodeado pabellones porque están todos conectados entre sí, pero si atravesamos este, justo en el pasillo principal llegaremos al edificio principal, y tal vez nos guíe a la planta alta. No tenemos opción Cartman.

-¡Lo dices porque no puedes ver la mierda que está pasando, pero todo está jodido Kyle! No sé qué mierda investigan estos hijos de puta, pero esas personas…están todas jodidas, y los guardias no van a durar demasiado, no tienes idea de cómo lucen…ni las cosas que les están haciendo.

Cartman suena asustado, y le sostiene los hombros con el mismo pánico que Kyle sujetó su mano minutos atrás. Y solo puede imaginar las imágenes debió ver allá fuera. Pero, aun así…

-Entonces esta es nuestra oportunidad.-insiste.- no tenemos tiempo de buscar otra salida, tiene que haber un conector entre pabellones, y si atravesamos este… no tenemos otras opciones, no las hay.

-…tendríamos que correr, judío inútil. Y si tropiezas y caes no sé cuánto pueda hacer por ti.

Kyle asiente, y pretende no sentir terror ante la idea de ser dejado atrás. Habían decidido arriesgarlo todo desde un inicio, este inconveniente no cambia las cosas. Tienen que seguir, incluso si él se queda atrás… basta con que solo uno de ellos logre escapar, eso será lo más parecido una victoria que habrán tenido hasta ahora.

-Entonces no caeré.-le asegura con la que desearía se tratara de auténtica confianza.

Cartman hace ruiditos de frustración que se asemejan a una silenciosa rabieta, y después lo toma del brazo, poniéndolo de pie sin ningún cuidado. No lo suelta, ni siquiera cuando Kyle le dice entre maldiciones que lo está lastimando.

* * *

Sabe que están allí, por tres motivos: Los ruidos son ensordecedores, Cartman comienza a correr a prisa y Kyle cree escuchar pequeños grititos ahogados de dolor a su alrededor.

Cosas chocando, rompiéndose, sonidos de peleas y de risas; sonidos de suplicas.

No puede imaginar el panorama que puede estar viendo Cartman, las paredes rojas, la distante sirena, todas las voces. Y por encima de todos estos, se repite el sonido estrepitoso de un arma de fuego siendo disparada. Debe ser un infierno, y Kyle descubre que es más complicado escapar a ciegas, cuando en lugar de encontrar el frío suelo de mármol, sus pies encuentran suavidad y después charcos cuyos líquidos desconoce. En una ocasión, casi cae de bruces sobre algún miembro sobre el suelo, y continuaba sintiendo sus hombros chocar contra personas. Cartman no bromeaba, se está abriendo paso forzosa y velozmente entre esta multitud, y Kyle puede escuchar risas y carcajadas, llantos y gritos desgarradores.

Están todos locos, le había dicho Cartman, atemorizado. Le había dicho también que lucían todos jodidos, pero, ¿qué habría podido significar eso? ¿Es que estaban más heridos que ellos? ¿Habían abrazado a su vesania, como Kyle estuvo por hacerlo?

-¡Ah, mierda!...Carajo, carajo…-Se detienen de pronto.

Cartman maldice una y otra vez, sin dar explicación a Kyle, hasta que vuelve a ponerse en marcha sin previo aviso, esta vez girando a su izquierda. Debió encontrar una disyuntiva al final del pasillo.

Su ceguera no debe demorar en desaparecer, con las inyecciones y pastillas había logrado reducir los efectos después de todo, pero no puede dejar de sentirse como una carga y la sensación de debilidad que había odiado todo este tiempo solo lo hace experimentar una impotencia aun mayor. Quisiera ayudarlo, quisiera guiarlo, pero no pueden ni siquiera intercambiar ideas. Solo pueden correr y correr, pero a donde quiera que van, Kyle continúa escuchando el mismo tumulto perturbador y agresivo, a donde fuesen. "Tomaron el pabellón" le había dicho, y aunque los disparos continúan, esta vez desde diferente sitios al mismo tiempo, Kyle aun se encuentra chocando y trastabillando entre diferentes personas.

Sostiene su mano con fuerza, intentando sincronizar sus pasos, sintiendo que en cualquier momento va a tropezar, y cuando caiga de bruces, nadie va a levantarlo. Casi se tuerce el pie en un giro impremeditado, es empujado en dos ocasiones, y partes de su cuerpo se han estrellado contra paredes y esquinas. Siente que han corrido por horas, cada nuevo paso lo aterra y la sirena se graba en su memoria con cada nueva maldición que suelta Cartman y cada gritito que Kyle debe contener, porque no puede ayudarlo a salir, porque no puede ver para orientarlo.

* * *

Sucede inesperadamente.

Kyle no tropieza, como pensó que sucedería. Pero la mano de Cartman desaparece. Lo suelta de pronto, y Kyle es abandonado en la oscuridad, y en un pasillo en donde resuenan bramidos salvajes y rabiosos de personas que no puede ver. Escucha la voz de Cartman a lo lejos, y Kyle levanta ambas manos, tentando el espacio frente a él que ocupaba Cartman hasta hace unos momentos, agita sus manos en el aire, y llama por él con voz trémula.

Hay sonidos de ropa y de piel chocando contra piel, y Kyle grita por él. Está entrando en pánico y no sabe hacia dónde dirigirse, no sabe de qué dirección vino o a qué dirección ir. No siente paredes, y no sabe qué hay delante o detrás de él. Sus rodillas ceden, y comienza a gatear, desorientado. . No tropezó, intentó no retrasarlo…no podría haber sido abandonado sin razón. Cartman no podría…no sería capaz de…

El sonido es seco, y tan fuerte que le resulta similar a una explosión contra su oído, enmudeciendo todos los demás, y reverberando en sus miembros. Algo colisionó contra el concreto. Escucha ese algo caer contra el suelo, y todos los sonidos anteriores se detienen. Es entonces cuando pasos se acercan presurosos a él, y pronto una pronto una patada en la sien estrella su cabeza contra el suelo. Trata de tomar la pierna del agresor, pero comienza a ser pisoteado. Un talón estrellándose contra su cráneo y propinando patadas aleatorias a su espalda y estómago, y por primera vez la adrenalina que lo había auxiliado en su camino bloqueando el dolor de sus heridas, ahora comenzaba a ser reemplazado por nuevas dosis de sufrimiento. Kyle solo puede hacerse un ovillo e intentar resguardar su cabeza entre sus manos. Y cuando le grita que a aquel extraño que se detenga, el empeine del pie se encuentra con su boca, silenciándolo y haciéndolo escupir sangre al impacto.

Lo único que escucha son risitas contenidas transformándose en gruñidos viciosos cuando es pateado con especial fuerza que siente su frente rebotar ligeramente contra el piso.

-¡Maldito bastardo, hijo de perra…!- grita Cartman desde algún sitio, y como su mano lo había hecho minutos atrás, las patadas desaparecen, y los mismo sonidos de tirones y empujones vuelven. Es una pelea.

Alguien había intentado separarlos.

Dura una segundos más, en donde Kyle intenta incorporarse con piernas temblorosas y siente un torrente de sangre deslizarse por su boca. Y familiares sonidos ahogados inundan el ambiente y lo hacen estremecerse al recordar con demasiada nitidez las marcas que tiene en su cuello.

-¡Vamos!- le dice Cartman momentos después, y tira de su brazo. Kyle asiente, tambaleándose y descolocado. Sus piernas se sienten de hule y no puede dejar de temblar. Es como si fuera a morir, con su cuerpo mostrando señales de comenzar a rendirse, y mientras intenta retomar el paso con Cartman, Kyle puede visualizar todo un laberinto frente a él, con las cámaras solo mirándolos para su propio entretenimiento, haciéndolos creer que tienen una oportunidad para huir cuando los esperan en salidas y ventanas, con armas de fuego o con más jeringas cargadas de veneno líquido.

-¡C-carajo! ¿Es que nunca se acaban?-pregunta Cartman para sí mismo y lo único que Kyle puede hacer es forzar a sus piernas a continuar moviéndose, y sentir sus pestañas empaparse en lágrimas que no se atreve a derramar. Es él quién le prometió sacarlo de ese sitio, es él quien debería estar peleando por los dos.

* * *

Es cuando Cartman inhala súbitamente, y permanece petrificado frente a algo que Kyle no puede ver o sentir, que muchas pisadas hacen eco a lo lejos.

-Pues mierda, prepárate, judío.- es la única advertencia que recibe.

Lo próximo que sabe es que su cuerpo es levantado, y después entregado a la gravedad.

No cae contra las duras baldosas o el suelo de concreto al que se había acostumbrado, sino que su hombro choca contra algo poroso y rasposo, y comienza a girar. Está cayendo es consciente de ello, está rodando y raspándose y enterrándose cosas en todas las heridas abiertas de su cuerpo. De una de sus manos proviene un ardor que no logra identificar.

Por un momento cree que no dejará de girar, pero entonces su cuerpo se estrella contra algo duro y su mente se apaga al acto.

* * *

Abre los ojos súbitamente, e inhala violentamente. Mira a su alrededor y todo es borroso, pero está volviendo a reconocer formas y colores. Está desorientado, y cuando apoya su mano en el suelo para ponerse en pie, estocadas de dolor recorren su palma hasta su hombro. Debió lastimarse en algún momento. El piso bajo sus manos es áspero e irregular pero suave, y puede ver largos y delgados objetos verdes naciendo de él. Cuando los acaricia, la textura es fresca y cree recordarlo algo. Es verde y hay muchos otros creciendo alrededor. Mirando hacia el cielo, Kyle puede ver aquel verde extenderse por metros hasta llegar al cielo y solo entonces se percata que no hay un techo o paredes a su alrededor. Se incorpora finalmente y busca alrededor por una silueta pequeña y robusta. Su campo de visión está lleno de verde y café, sin importar a donde se dirija. Árboles y pasto, en todos lados. No puede ver ningún edificio en el horizonte, y comienza a caminar alrededor buscando una forma de calcular su procedencia. La sangre en su quijada apenas comienza a secarse, y sus piernas laten en lasitud.

Camina alrededor por varios minutos, acariciando con cierta desconfianza los troncos de los árboles y maravillándose por su textura. Todo es nuevo, y no está enteramente seguro que sea real. Le lleva varios minutos comenzar a ver con más claridad, y otros más encontrar un cuerpo en blanco y rojo, yaciendo sobre la tierra a varios metros. Apenas tiene tiempo para considerar el peor escenario, cuando lo escucha quejarse en congoja. Suspira y se agacha para inspeccionar su estado.

Su camisa está levantada, y cuando gira sobre su espalda, Kyle puede ver tantas cicatrices, grandes y pequeñas, de diferentes formas, y piel quemada en muchos otros lugares entrecruzándose unas con las otras sobre todo su torso, y perdiéndose debajo del elástico de los pantalones. No está seguro de cuántas de las heridas fueron hechas en el examen, pero incluso su flequillo está empapado en un poco de sangre proveniente de su ojo derecho.

-Aleja esa mierda de mí.- le dice con repulsión, mirando la mano que Kyle sostiene a unos centímetros de su flequillo, y solo entonces Kyle se da cuenta de la forma innatural en que su dedo meñique se está torcido. Debió suceder en la caída, pero no importa ahora.

-Vamos.- lo insta, extendiendo su otra muñeca. Necesitan continuar- Vendrán por nosotros en cualquier momento.

No le menciona que tal vez el brazalete no sea solo para identificar, sino también para localizar, y en lugar de eso lo ayuda a levantarse, cuidadosamente. Ambos permanecen de pie, y Kyle mira contemplativo sus manos entrelazadas. No había advertido, hasta ahora, que esta es la primera vez que toca a alguien en más tiempo del que puede recordar. No se había dado cuenta, de la forma en que había extrañado tanto aquello, de la forma tan desesperada que necesitaba el tacto de otra persona.

Mira a su alrededor, y decide un camino, calculando de donde habían llegado por la trayectoria de su caída. Comienzan a correr sin fijar un verdadero rumbo, y aunque parece dubitativo, Cartman no hace mención del agarre, lo cual Kyle agradece profundamente. Porque sin importar los futuros desacuerdos que puedan tener, ni el odio que se hayan jurado en su infancia, Kyle sabe que no podrá volver a soltar esa mano después de todo lo que han pasado juntos.

* * *

Amanece, y luego el atardecer se hace presente en tonalidades violáceas por encima de los árboles. Continúan caminando, incluso cuando pierden el aliento y trotar se vuelve una tarea casi imposible. El clima es frío, el aire es más helado aun, pero no detienen la marcha. Sin embargo, la noche está cerca, y será la primera que pasarán fuera.

Sus cuerpos están exhaustos, cubiertos en un sudor frío que lo hace estremecerse, y no está seguro de qué es lo que harán si la temperatura continúa descendiendo, porque esta vez no tienen ni siquiera la sábana blanca.

-No sabes lo que prometiste, judío.- le dice Cartman cojeando y respirando con dificultad. Se ve incluso más pálido de lo que recuerda Kyle y le preocupa el estado de su ojo, porque si antes el ojo cano no estaba enteramente ciego, está seguro que ahora sí.- Cuando los encuentre, a todos ellos, no voy a matarlos. Todo lo que me enseñaron y lo que aprendí con Scott lo voy a poner a prueba con ellos. No tienes idea de las cosas que planeo hacer…y con las que quiero que me ayudes.

Su mirada no es aquella de ira que recuerda Kyle, no está siendo amenazante si quiera. Lo mira a los ojos, y su expresión es seria y su mirada penetrante. Un odio incalculable, que ha mantenido a raya todo este tiempo, y que Kyle sabe, que una vez liberado, solo puede traer terribles, irremediables desgracias.

Tarda en responder, porque analiza todo esto, y quiere ser honesto consigo mismo. La esquizofrenia refrenada de Cartman, y la propia insensibilidad de Kyle. La violencia y los valores. La venganza y la equidad. Kyle piensa en todo esto, porque cree que es lo que debería hacer, pero en realidad la respuesta acudió rápida y clara a su mente. Y en lugar de cuestionar su humanidad y reflexionar su existencia y mortandad, como había gustado hacer en South Park, Kyle descubre que en realidad no le importa nada de ello.

-No eres el único que desea un poco de justicia aquí. Además… las personas me han dicho que puedo ser bastante creativo con la motivación adecuada.- dice imitando la sonrisa que había aprendido de Cartman, balanceándose entre la inocencia y la malicia.- Por otro lado… ¿quién mierda es Scott?

Cartman se ríe, y parece tomarlo por sorpresa incluso a él; lo ve una forma nueva, diferente. Abierta admiración, mezclándose con algo más; algo que Kyle sospecha que siempre estuvo allí, y solo ahora puede verlo.

No utiliza exactamente aquellas palabras, pero, de alguna manera enrevesada y llena de sarcasmo, Cartman le confiesa que le alegra que hubiese sido Kyle quien se había encontrado al otro lado de la pared.

* * *

Es solo cuando todo se sumerge en una oscuridad absoluta, que se ven forzados a descansar.

Se sienten perseguidos, tiritando en el frío, y Kyle no deja de mirar a sus alrededores. Aun más alarmante, es lo mucho que se ha deteriorado la salud de Cartman desde que habían escapado. Está tan cansado como Kyle, pero la diferencia yace en que, incluso después de veinte minutos sentado, su respiración no se tranquiliza. Incluso sentado, su posición es la misma de aquella que tuvo en la habitación blanca, y a Kyle le pareció haber visto un poco de sangre extendiéndose en la tela, pero cuando intentó mirar de cerca, Cartman se había percatado y se había encargado de distraerlo. Está casi seguro que sus heridas, las qué él causó, deben haberse abierto, pero no lo ha escuchado quejarse una sola vez, y no encuentra el valor para levantarle la camisa sin permiso.

Cartman bosteza audiblemente, a unos metros junto a Kyle. Incluso si la luna apenas puede iluminar un poco el camino, los árboles son demasiado altos y frondosos, así que la mayoría de los rayos de luz son ocultados tras ellas. No hace demasiada diferencia, porque ambos habían vivido en la oscuridad por semanas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lleguemos al pueblo?-le pregunta Cartman en algún momento de la noche, sus dientes castañeando ligeramente.

-¿Además de pasar las próximas semanas en el hospital? Creo que intentaré recordar. Quiero ver a mi familia y amigos.

Cartman resopla con disgusto.

-¿Para qué mierda quieres recordarlos? Tu madre es una perra, tu mejor amigo un cobarde, a tú papá también le hacen falta pelotas…

-Solo quiero recuperar mi vida.- responde Kyle encogiéndose de hombros. Es cierto, y al mismo tiempo es por el creciente temor de haber perdido algo en él que comienza a creer jamás recuperará, y que ni siquiera recordando pueda volver a encajar en la que solía ser su vida.- ¿Tú que planeas hacer?

-Voy a vaciar todos los KFC del estado.- Afirma con una pequeña sonrisa, que hace a Kyle rodar los ojos. Debió suponer que lo primero que Cartman desearía hacer, es comer.- Pero supongo que también podríamos ir a Sizzler, los cuatro. Como antes.- De las cosas que Cartman le platicó, aquel tiempo en que su mente estuvo en blanco, mencionó Sizzler como un punto de reunión entre ellos cuando cursaron cuarto año. Por supuesto, ya que todas las memorias de Cartman eran negativas, difícilmente Kyle pudo rescatar algún buen momento en todas esas reuniones. Tal vez no fue tan malo, si Cartman desea volver tal vez todas las otras remembranzas que nunca le platicó, han sido mucho peores en comparación.- Después…seré enviado a un orfanato de nuevo, supongo.

Es por primera vez que Kyle recuerda que Cartman no tiene a nadie.

De alguna forma, logró pasar todos estos meses, sin indagar realmente en la motivación de Cartman para desear huir.

Kyle tuvo siempre la certeza de que alguien lo esperaba fuera; que alguien lo deseaba con vida, y cuando Cartman le platicaba de su familia, sin importar las cosas horribles que dijera, Kyle sabía que debió ser amado. Esa esperanza lo impulsó a seguir adelante todo este tiempo, el tener un futuro por el cual luchar. Pero no había nadie esperando por Cartman. Probablemente nadie sabía que había desaparecido, y aun así había soportado prueba tras prueba, ¿por qué? ¿Qué lo hacía querer vivir tan desesperadamente, sin tener nada excepto a sí mismo?

-No voy a dejar que te lleven- le dice Kyle, porque se da cuenta que, más allá de mantenerlo con vida, jamás pensó en el destino que le depararía a Cartman.- No sé cómo, pero no voy a dejarlos. Mierda, me iré contigo si es necesario, pero te prometo que no voy a dejarte solo.

Cartman solo se ríe, y le responde en voz baja.

-No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir, Kyle.

Hay algo en la manera resignada que lo dice, que lo hace sentir la necesidad de aseverarlo una vez más. Porque solo ahora se da cuenta de lo estúpido que fue en perder la esperanza, en no haber calculado la posibilidad de que existieran más obstáculos en un futuro. Pero está seguro que, después de todo lo que han pasado, al menos esto puede hacer. Es lo que desea hacer, porque le resulta impensable no tener a Cartman en su vida.

-Primero, te llevaré a un lugar seguro, después…hallaré la forma de que no te alejen de South Park.

-¿Y después cazaremos a los hijos de puta que jodieron nuestras vidas? Eso es lo que más me interesa judío.

-¡Claro que sí! Así nos tomen años, lo prometo.- le asegura con firmeza.

-Bien, me gusta cómo suena ese futuro.-dice con una gran sonrisa.- aunque eso no cambia nada, ¿sabes? Mi odio por ti no conoce límites, marica.

Kyle suspira, con una sonrisa. Hay muchas cosas que Kyle ha sentido por Cartman a lo largo de su vida, algunas positivas, otras más, la mayoría, negativas. Pero nunca ha sido odio, no en realidad. Y sabe que es lo mismo para el bastardo. Pero al igual que Kyle decidió que no es tiempo de otorgarle un nombre a la relación que tienen, tal vez aun no es tiempo para ser honestos con sus sentimientos. Llegará el día, y es por eso que necesitan encontrar un médico, necesitan comida y necesitan agua. Para poder alcanzar ese futuro juntos.

* * *

Es el sonido de Cartman, vomitando detrás de un árbol, que lo despierta.

Lo encuentra en cuclillas, limpiando sus labios con el dorso de su muñeca y temblando violentamente. Es así como Kyle puede ver, finalmente, su espalda. Su camisa entera está bañada en sangre.

Kyle se agacha a su lado y la levanta de pronto. Se cubre la boca y reprime un gritito.

-Tus puntos…-le dice con voz trémula.

Cartman aparta sus manos de mala gana. Y comienza a levantarse, aunque casi tropieza en el intento.

-Están bien, marica.

Kyle no puede comprender cómo mierda había podido caminar y platicar tan tranquilamente como lo había hecho, incluso ahora, no sabe cómo puede andar derecho y sin soltar gemidos por cada pequeño movimiento. Están mal, las heridas de Cartman están muy mal.

-Era peor antes.- le dice sin mirarlo.- No tenían el tiempo para esperar a que algunas de las heridas anteriores sanaran, así que eso no los detuvo para seguir. Los puntos abiertos no son nada nuevo.

Las pruebas de Cartman habían requerido dolor extremo, le habían dicho. Necesitaba acostumbrarse al sufrimiento. Si se había vuelto tolerante a esto, Kyle no puede imaginarse las clases de pruebas que se le realizaron. Se muerde el labio inferior, y arruga su camisa entre sus manos, sintiendo renovado odio. Quiere vengarse, desea tanto vengarse…

Se fuerza a continuar, porque la revancha podía esperar, necesitaban salir del bosque.

* * *

Cartman ha comenzado a perder el equilibrio. Inicialmente, habían pensado en correr como el día anterior, para avanzar con más rapidez, pero Cartman continuó tropezando en diferentes ocasiones, y aunque Kyle lo había atribuido a la fatiga y pérdida de sangre, esto continúa aun cuando caminan. Y cada vez que Kyle intenta entablar una conversación con él, para distraerlo, la mirada de Cartman parece imprecisa, como si luchara por enfocarlo.

Viene a su mente el sonido estruendoso que escuchó en su huída, aquel de algo estrellándose contra la pared, y los colores abandonan su rostro ante la nueva temible posibilidad.

-¿Tienes jaqueca?-pregunta tentativamente, esperando sonar indiferente.

Cartman lo considera unos momentos, pensativo.

-Creo que si…no estoy seguro.- es su respuesta, y Kyle imagina que a menos que su cabeza estuviese a punto de explotar de forma literal, no hay manera que Cartman lo sepa. Lo habían entrenado para bloquear señales de dolor básicas como aquella.

Lo toma de la mano de nuevo, y lo guía más aprisa, no tienen tiempo que perder. Están cerca, tienen que estarlo.

* * *

Kyle pierde la vista al anochecer, y aunque insiste que puede seguir, Cartman decide que deben descansar unas cuantas horas. El frío es una tortura que tiene a Kyle cruzado de brazos, e intentando volverse uno con el árbol tras él. Pero contrario a la noche anterior, Cartman solo sopla sus manos, calentándolas, y no muestra más señales de frío, y continúa haciendo planes para el futuro, esta vez para uno lejano, riendo, y con el mismo tono extraño, que Kyle había comenzado a detestar.

* * *

En el amanecer que indica el tercer día, sin importar cuantas veces Kyle lo sacuda y lo llame, Eric Cartman no vuelve a despertar.

Cruza su pesado brazo sobre su hombro, y carga casi todo su peso, arrastrándolo por el resto del viaje. Lo escucha gemir entre sueños, lo ve abrir los ojos por momentos, pero continúa inconsciente el resto del tiempo.

Kyle no se detiene a descansar; sin importar las ramas y piedras que se entierran en la planta de sus pies; sin importar la temperatura decreciente.

* * *

Otro atardecer más, y ya no tiene la fuerza, ni la energía, tampoco tiene la convicción. Kyle carga con el cuerpo de Eric Cartman bajo la sombra de los árboles, hasta que cae de bruces, exhausto y jadeante, con el rostro contra el pasto, con el peso extra robándole el oxígeno a sus pulmones. Kyle espera solo a que su respiración se normalice, antes de tomar aire, y forzarse a sentarse de rodillas. Se incorpora, con piernas trémulas, sintiendo que el aire helado lo quema por dentro con cada nueva bocanada que toma.

Retoma la posición anterior, sosteniendo a Cartman en un costado, cruzando su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros. Y Kyle tambalea nuevamente, ya no siente su nariz por el frío, y aunque con cada paso sus pies duelen como si estuviese caminando sobre brasas ardientes, continúa avanzando. No es esperanza lo que guía sus pasos, ni tampoco voluntad.

Cree que ha vivido este momento antes, en otro mundo, en un sueño, cree que ha visto esta escena y su final. Y esa es la fuerza detrás de cada nuevo paso. Continúa caminando, continúa cargando con Cartman, que apenas respira, porque es lo único que puede hacer.

* * *

La huída se prolonga otro día más, y Kyle ya no tiene las fuerzas para luchar contra las imágenes que acuden a él cuando tropieza, cuando dice algo sin pensar y no recibe respuesta. Cartman no abre los ojos ni balbucea. No se mueve un ápice.

Y Kyle ha sido despojado de cualquier pensamiento, más allá de _"un paso más"._

* * *

Cae sobre el lodo, convulsionando, con sus dedos y partes de su rostro violáceos.

Es entre borrosos destellos de luz, y sonidos distantes, que cree ver personas mirándolo, intercambiando palabras entre ellos. El mundo da vueltas, y cree ver, a lo lejos otro grupo de personas, agachados sobre algo.

Cree flotar, antes de ser depositado en nubes. Y lo último que ve, son personas en trajes blancos, rodeando algo en el piso, consternadas.

Su brazo es atravesado, y Kyle se desliza en la inconsciencia con facilidad.

* * *

Despierta de un mal sueño, uno de un recuerdo retorcido bajo una luz de luna, que no había tenido hace mucho tiempo, y que lo hacía petrificarse en terror.

Paredes verduzcas lo reciben, y cuando se sienta sobresaltado, descubre una habitación de cuatro paredes y una gran ventana iluminando sus colores. Una vez más, las cosas han cambiado para mal. Kyle estaba en un bosque infinito, con árboles grandes y frondosos, con tierra y pasto bajo sus pies, y un frío que calaba sus huesos.

¿Acaso lo habían atrapado? ¿Habían vuelto las personas en bata?

Se levanta de un salto, chocando con una silla en el camino, y examina la habitación velozmente. La cama en la que reposaba es grande, con sábanas, cobertores y una almohada, hay una mesa de noche junto a ella, con lo que parecen flores comunes. Incluso hay una pintura en la pared.

Esta vez debe ser una especie de experimento social, sus reacciones ante lugares familiares o el progreso o retroceso de sus avances expuestos a comodidades mundanas. Lo que sea, debe tener un propósito horrible que descubrirá a la larga. Decide probar con la pared detrás de la cama, porque siempre dormían cerca del otro, así que ahí debe encontrarse.

Toca una vez, y las paredes se escuchan y sienten diferentes, madera en lugar de concreto. Intenta una vez más, y no escucha ronquidos o balbuceos.

Cartman había estado inconsciente en las últimas horas, ¿podría ser que continúa siendo así?

Cuando la puerta se abre, no es con un pitido, sino con un chirriante sonido que lo hace volver la vista al acto, alarmado y confundido.

Una mujer está allí, con una taza de café en su mano. Lo mira en sorpresa, luego exclama en un suspiro.

-¿Bubala?

La taza se estrella contra el piso, y la mujer lleva sus manos a su rostro, conteniendo un grito.

Kyle se pega contra la pared, como había aprendido, y velozmente busca algo con qué defenderse. Había reprobado el examen, había escapado… está jodido esta vez, sin duda.

Toma el florero, porque es lo único que tiene a su alcance, y lo arroja a la mujer, que grita horrorizada, pero falla y se estrella junto a ella.

-¿Kyle? Todo está bien, amor, soy yo, mami.- le dice con un tono… ¿cariñoso?

Kyle niega con la cabeza y se esconde en la esquina, junto a la cama. El rostro de la mujer está cubierto en un manto de lágrimas que han corrido su maquillaje, y cuando intenta acercarse, las personas en blanco entran. Lo miran de forma cautelosa, y mientras uno de ellos se acerca a él, otro toma a la mujer de sus hombros mientras le explica algo.

-Kyle, sé que puedes estar confundido ahora…

-¿En dónde está Cartman?- pregunta sin rodeos, porque si han sido atrapados, y si les espera una nueva clase de infierno, quiere al menos estar junto a él.

-Necesito que te tranquilices, Kyle. No somos tus enemigos.

-¡No me importa una mierda quién eres! ¿En dónde está Eric Cartman?

-¡Oh, dios! –grita la mujer pelirroja, echándose a llorar sobre el hombro del enfermero.

Y la forma en que lo mira, la manera desconsolada en que llora solo hace a Kyle exigir respuestas con más fuerza. Pero no recibe ninguna, y entre varios enfermeros los sostienen mientras grita y patalea, y una vez más un liquido extraño le es suministrado, y todas las fuerzas le son despojadas mediante la pequeña y delgada aguja.

* * *

Esta escena se repite en más de una ocasión, y el desenlace es el mismo.

-Haré lo que quieran, como prometí, ¿de acuerdo? –Le dice en una ocasión al hombre en bata, cuya única característica es que es calvo y tiene un lunar en la oreja derecha.- solo llévenme con él.

No le gusta como le habla el hombre, es conciliador, no frío ni monótono, como si de verdad sintiese compasión, es desagradable.

-Kyle, ya no te encuentras en secuestrado en aquel horrible lugar. Este es un hospital en Montana.- le dice, y señala detrás de su hombro.- esta es tu madre, él es tu padre, y él tu hermano menor.

-Si es así, ¿por qué no me dejan ver a Cartman? Si curan personas, él debe estar recuperándose en alguna otra habitación.

-Bubala.- le dice la mujer pelirroja, sus ojos están vidriosos y se aferra al brazo de otro hombre con un bigote ridículo.- tu amigo Eric no pudo lograrlo, cariño.

-No.- responde Kyle.- Cartman no está muerto. -Ya había sucedido antes. Los separaban por un breve tiempo, en donde le hacían creer que el niño al otro lado, que Cartman, había perecido. Pero nunca fue así, porque Cartman no moría, no sabía cómo.- Iré a la sala de fertilización si eso quieren, solo déjenme verlo.

Había aprendido a aceptar sus derrotas, había sido la lección más difícil de aprender y también la que más había odiado. Pero esa es la mecánica, Kyle cede, y la única persona que importa, se mantiene a salvo.

Estas personas, sin embargo, lo miran de una forma peculiar. Kyle casi cree reconocer lástima en los ojos del hombre calvo y la mujer pelirroja y el niño comienzan a llorar, ¿Qué clase de área es aquella? ¿Qué resultados buscan allí?

-No, Kyle… Esto es un hospital.- repite el hombre, pausadamente y mirándolo a los ojos.- y el amigo con el que viajabas, Eric Cartman, feneció antes de que los encontráramos.

-¡No es mi amigo, jodido tragabolas!- responde en un arrebato de ira, la broma estaba yendo demasiado lejos.- ¡No se estaba sintiendo bien, pero ha soportado más que eso!

-Kyle, Eric sucumbió a sus heridas. Murió muchas horas atrás antes que los encontráramos a orillas de la carretera, aquí en Montana.

-… ¿Cómo? –cuestiona Kyle. Hay un terror, crepitante, que le dice que estas personas parecen honestas. Pero no puede ser así, porque no es la primera vez que lo hacen creer que está muerto. Probablemente Cartman estaba teniendo una conversación similar, con otras personas en otro sitio.

-Kyle…no podemos…-intenta el hombre de nuevo.

-Entonces está vivo.-insiste.- ¡si no pueden decirme cómo murió, entonces esto es otra puta prueba y lo están escondiendo en algún sitio!

Kyle se incorpora y comienza a pegar en la pared nuevamente, y a gritar por Cartman. Tenía que estar en algún sitio, siempre se aseguraban que estuvieran cerca el uno del otro.

* * *

Es gracias al niño, Ike, que el doctor cede. Es un niño inteligente, sabe elegir sus palabras y solo lo persuade cuando están ellos tres en la habitación.

El hombre no oculta su impresión, ni su indignación, leyendo el reporte de Cartman. Dice que es sorprendente, que es un milagro que haya logrado sobrevivir por tanto tiempo.

-Debió ser un luchador.-dice entonces, en lo que Kyle supondría después que fue un intento torpe de empatía.

Quemaduras, hemorragias internas, huesos rotos, laceraciones, lesiones pélvicas y otras más de las que Kyle ya conocía su existencia.

Pero no había sido la neumonía, ni sus heridas lo que habían terminado con la vida de Cartman.

La causa de muerte hace a que Kyle pase sus días sentado en su cama de hospital, mirando por la ventana, catatónico. Hace a que no vuelva a pronunciar palabra en los días que siguen.

-Derrame cerebral.- dice el doctor.- Probablemente por un fuerte impacto en la cabeza.

* * *

Hay un niño de ojos zafiro, que comenzó a visitarlo recientemente. Tiene cabello azabache, y un gorro con un pompón rojo.

Stanley Marsh. Es como lo había llamado Cartman.

Es torpe, y no muy brillante, porque entra corriendo en la habitación, y se arroja sobre Kyle en un fuerte abrazo.

Kyle explota.

Golpea, patalea, pelea con odio voraz y desesperación en cada movimiento. Incluso cuando el niño lo suelta, y los enfermeros intervienen, Kyle aun lucha contra todos. No quiere que lo toquen. Ellos no entienden, no saben lo que había hecho, no saben nada en absoluto.

* * *

Encuentra al mismo niño cada vez que despierta en las madrugadas, gritando, acosado por pesadillas, por recuerdos.

Siempre que toma su mano, para tranquilizarlo, vuelve a Kyle el fantasma de otro tacto suave y cálido. Y es entonces cuando los médicos tienen que entrar e inyectarlo de nuevo, porque nadie puede calmarlo después de ello.

* * *

No es la primera vez que Kenny McCormick lo visita. Es, sin embargo, la primera ocasión donde se queda a solas con él por más de unos cuantos minutos.

Sabe que es él, porque cuando Kyle hizo caso omiso a los pasos cruzando su cuarto, no lo forzó a mirarlo ni tampoco le suplicó que respondiera a sus preguntas, como lo habían hecho Stan y su familia.

Kenny se había dejado caer en la silla pesadamente, y no había hecho nada más desde entonces. Es casi como si no estuviese allí, y Kyle ignora su mirada fija sin esfuerzo, mirando fijamente por la ventana. Kyle se encuentra lejos. Con su mente en blanco, con su vista hacia el cielo, hacia los pinos y las montañas.

Pero en contra de sus deseos, vagos recuerdos habían comenzado a surgir en él, en los momentos menos esperados. Eran simples, como el camino hacia Tom's Rhinoplasty, el cual, Stan le dijo, era el trabajo de su madre, y el camino que tomaban para ir rumbo a casa de Token.

O el recuerdo de su escuela. Sus salones, su campo de juegos.

Kyle desearía que los recuerdos se detuvieran, porque cada vez que se presentan, sin previo aviso, en un súbito flash de imágenes, sonidos y olores, lo obligan a pensar. Lo hacen recordar quién es, en donde está y como llegó ahí. En comparación, la confusión y las luces blancas habían mostrado más misericordia.

-No me dejan verla -Dice una voz masculina. Se escucha tan lejana, tan apagada, que siente escucharla en un sueño.- A Karen. No importa cuánto ruegue.

Karen. Karen McCormick. Una sonrisa, grande e inocente se forma en su mente, pero Kyle dirige su mirada hacia el cielo, antes de que algún rostro pueda formarse, y se queda allí. Es gris, con solo unas cuantas nubes en el horizonte. ¿Siempre había sido así? ¿Alguna vez, años atrás, lo había notado si quiera?

-Me llamaba su ángel guardián, porque le prometí protegerla, siempre.- continúa con esfuerzo.- Los busqué, Kyle, a los dos. Día y noche, en todos los malditos lados...y aun así...

Su voz se quiebra, y guarda silencio por varios momentos, en donde Kyle cierra los ojos, sintiendo el aire invernal colarse por la ventana. Tiene el impulso de abrirla completamente, y dejar que frío lo abrace, entumeciendo sus miembros en el camino. Había algo reconfortante en la idea de ser cubierto en la nieve.

-Quiero verla, Kyle.- Kenny dice, recordándole que no está solo en la habitación.- No dejo de pensar que tal vez fue un error...Habían otros niños ahí, ¿no es así? Encontraron muchos otros cuerpos…Pudo ser un error, Karen jamás se rendía...Necesito verla, o no creo que deje de buscarla jamás. Es lo único que pido, poder verla por última vez. Pero ellos…

Kenny tiene los ojos rojos, hinchados, y sus mejillas están cubiertas en lágrimas. Su postura es la de un hombre frágil, y abatido, que lo ha perdido absolutamente todo. Cuando los ojos de Kenny, de un azul oscuro y profundo, lo miran con sorpresa, Kyle se percata que aquella debe ser la primera vez que reconoce la presencia de alguien en semanas. Es la primera vez que se detiene a escuchar.

Más lágrimas se derraman por el rostro de Kenny y las limpia con el dorso de su mano.

-Perdóname.-dice entre gimoteos.- Dios, Kyle, perdóname.

Su estado es lamentable, pero no encuentra motivación en él para ofrecer ningún consuelo. No tiene memorias, no siente verdadera lástima o empatía en él, así que no aparta su mirada, ni cambia su expresión mientras Kenny continúa disculpándose, diciendo como le falló a él, a Karen, a las únicas personas que importaban.

De frente, con su cara descubierta y su gorro reposando sobre sus hombros, Kyle evoca a un niño intrépido, que retaba a la muerte en cualquier oportunidad. Inteligente y sin remordimientos. Esta persona, Kenny McCormick, no se asemeja a ese niño. Tal vez Cartman no se equivocó al llamarlos a todos maricas cobardes.

_Cartman._

Kyle también, una última vez...

-Hay una forma.-Su voz es grave, un murmuro sin inflexiones en la distancia que no logra reconocer.- Sé cómo podemos verlos.

* * *

La realidad es que tiene varias remembranzas de su infancia. En esas primeras reminiscencias, había sido inevitable ignorar enteramente la presencia de Stan y Kenny junto a él y Cartman. Siempre habían sido los cuatro, haciendo alguna locura, destrozando o tratando de reparar algo.

Y aun así, parecían ser los recuerdos de otra persona, pasando frente a sus ojos. Su cuerpo moviéndose por deseos de alguien más, y ahora Kyle había tomado ese nombre y esa vida. ¿Cómo era posible, sentirse ajeno a su propia piel? ¿Cómo podía mirar a su familia, a sus amigos, y sentirse un intruso en la vida de alguien más?

Cartman le había dicho que, sin importar cuánto lo negara, Kyle siempre había sido egoísta y codicioso. Que lo odiaba porque se esforzaba demasiado siendo más amable, siendo más noble, más desinteresado, luchando contra sí mismo parte del día, culpando a Cartman de lo que andaba mal consigo mismo el resto del tiempo.

Kyle no le había creído entonces, pero tal vez tenía razón.

Porque no se imaginaba nada tan egoísta, como lo que le estaba haciendo a Kenny. Manipulando a Stan para sus propios fines, mintiéndole a Butters...

Tal vez Cartman tuvo razón en todo desde el principio. O tal vez Kyle sí se había convertido en un extraño, incluso para sí mismo.

Kenny camina a hurtadillas, atravesando los pasillos con rapidez, moviéndose como una sombra en la oscuridad. Parece tener práctica. Kyle guía el camino, descalzo, y calculando con más dificultad sus pasos. Aun tiene vendas cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, y cada paso lo hace contener chillidos, pero no se detiene, ni titubea.

Butters está al final del pasillo, vigilando, y Stan está frente a la puerta que buscaban, con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Tienes la llave?- pregunta Kenny, ansioso, asustado, decidido.

Stan está hecho un manojo de nervios, sus manos jugando en sus bolsillos, inquietas. Asiente una vez y los mira con aprensión.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.- dice en voz baja y hace una breve pausa, tratando de elegir sus próximas palabras con cuidado.- Hay una razón por la cual no les permitieron verlos, no sé cuál sea, pero no debe ser nada bueno. Aun podemos cancelar el plan, devolveré las llaves y le diré a Butters que...

-Stan.-dice Kenny con firmeza, es una orden y una súplica al mismo tiempo. Stan guarda silencio al acto, y lo mira con una profunda aflicción.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, Kenny.- su voz es apenas audible, y sus palabras parecen cargar un significado ajeno a Kyle.-Los dos hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

-Tengo que verla. Solo una vez.- insiste Kenny. Stan parece querer replicar algo más, pero aprieta los labios y saca las llaves de su bolsillo.

Por primera vez, Kyle, se encuentra preguntándose: ¿Cómo debió ser la espera? ¿Qué debieron pasar, los dos, para desarrollar este entendimiento, del cual él no formaba parte? ¿Cómo debió ser para Stan, perder a dos de sus amigos, y ver desmoronarse al otro, con cada nueva búsqueda infructuosa?

Kenny prueba las llaves en el cerrojo, y Stan centra su atención en Kyle, lo toma del brazo, y lo guía lejos de la puerta.

-Tal vez deberías dejar que Kenny baje solo.

-No.-dice negando con la cabeza.- Kenny tiene razón. Había muchos niños, y Cartman cambió demasiado desde la última vez que alguien lo vio, pudieron cometer un error.

-Kyle...lo encontraron junto a ti, ¿Escaparon junto a alguien más? -Kyle sacude su cabeza, y Stan continúa antes de que replique.- Le hicieron pruebas, examinaron el cuerpo...es él, Kyle. Sabes que es así.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?-pregunta con resentimiento, sus puños apretados a su costado. La esperanza, si bien pequeña, había sido su única motivación para volver a hablar. Había sido lo suficientemente poderosa para hacerlo dejar su habitación. Stan no tenía derecho a destrozarla ahora, cuando estaba tan cerca...

-Porque Karen fue la hermana de Kenny.- responde, su mirada es penetrante, y busca en los ojos de Kyle algo que no parece encontrar.- Porque sé cuánto debió amarla. Pero tú...Cartman también fue mi amigo a pesar de todo lo que pasamos, y también quiero verlo una vez más. Pero no de esta forma. Y tampoco quiero que tú te expongas a algo así, ya has sufrido demasiado.

Sinceridad. Genuina preocupación. Kyle no puede ver nada en sus ojos, que no sea pura honestidad.

Y piensa en la primera vez que lo vio en el hospital. En las noches y mañanas que despertó, gritando, y lo encontró allí, dispuesto a tranquilizarlo. Perdiendo su paciencia, porque no podía hacerlo hablar, porque aunque tenía devuelta a Kyle Broflovski, no podía encontrar en él a su mejor amigo. Y es en ese momento, que Kyle entiende cuánto debió amarlo, y cuánto debía ser amado de vuelta.

Extiende su mano, y con la punta de sus dedos, acaricia su mejilla con suavidad. Stanley Marsh, su "súper mejor amigo", ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo puede mirarlo y saber que compartieron tanto, recordando nada en absoluto?

Pero, con suavidad, Kyle sacude su cabeza una vez más. Porque sabía que ambos se habían amado de todas las maneras que podían, excepto una. Y porque era así, Stan nunca comprendería por qué Kyle se despierta todas las noches, desesperado, preguntando a donde han llevado a Cartman y Kyle a su vez no podría explicarle por qué no lo necesita abrazándolo o sosteniendo su mano en sus episodios de histeria. No podría, ni deseaba esclarecer por qué no quería ser tocado en absoluto, por manos que no fuesen otras que aquellas que le devolvieron el sentido del tacto, que le brindaron inexplicable seguridad en la peor de las situaciones.

Porque las cosas siempre serían de esa forma, Stan nunca sabría por qué es tan importante para Kyle descender las escaleras a la morgue en esos momentos.

El seguro de la puerta cede, y la mano de Kenny vacila unos instantes sobre la manija, antes de entrar sin mirar atrás.

Kyle lo sigue, y cuando Stan lo toma del brazo, y lo llama suplicante, se sacude el brazo, y atraviesa la puerta.

* * *

El olor lo impacta apenas en el primer escalón. Y es solo fuerza de voluntad lo que lo mantiene firme, cuando continúa descendiendo las escaleras, el hedor volviéndose casi insoportable. Lo siguiente que nota, es que la temperatura había decrecido considerablemente y cuando logra alcanzar a Kenny tiene que controlar el tiritar de sus dientes.

No sabe que había esperado encontrar. No había planeado nada, excepto la forma de llegar allí. Había convencido a Stan y a Butters para que distrajeran a las enfermeras y doctores necesarios para robar las llaves. De alguna forma, las habían conseguido. Después, solo tuvo tiempo para pensar en cómo abandonar su habitación, y reunirse con los chicos.

No había planeado nada más. No había pensado en cómo sería por dentro, ni qué haría después.

Ahora, Kyle se encuentra en una larga habitación. Con largas filas de cuadros de color cobre cubriendo sus paredes y un aire acondicionado por cada una de ellas.

En el centro, a varios metros de él, se hallaban al menos siete camillas con bultos bajo sábanas blancas. Cadáveres, grandes y pequeños, acostados boca arriba, inertes.

Kenny se dirige a la primera camilla a su derecha, así que Kyle rápidamente inspecciona la fila izquierda. Hay un adolescente descubierto, con pinzas sosteniendo pliegues de su estómago, exhibiéndolo por dentro. Apenas hace una mueca de disgusto, que desaparece al momento siguiente. Se había vuelto impermeable a las escenas grotescas.

Descubre la siguiente sábana, encontrando a una mujer y cree reconocerla de algún sitio. Su estómago se ve desinflado, tiene puntos, y su estado es aun más deplorable que el anterior. Kyle la cubre de nuevo, no sin hacer un repaso mental de sus heridas y amputaciones. Debió pertenecer a la bodega de mujeres. Aquella donde intentaron hacer que "impregnara" a una.

Destapa el siguiente cuerpo, y contiene el aliento. Algo en él se quiebra.

* * *

Fue uno de sus primeros recuerdos. Mientras el agua lo limpiaba de la sangre y recorría su cuerpo, Kyle pudo verlo:

Un salón de clases. Rodeado de personas sin rostro, y con voces opacas. Su rostro sobre su mano y el hastío adormitándolo. Sobre su banca, su libreta estaba llena de números y problemas previamente resueltos con la misma facilidad que si hubiese tenido que completar un crucigrama infantil. Garabateaba formas y figuras en las esquinas de la hoja con desinterés, si acaso para no terminar salivando sobre sus apuntes, como lo hacía Cartman en esos momentos. Completó una pequeña estrella de David en la esquina, recordando las lecciones que le esperaban al llegar a casa, en preparación a su Bar Mitzvah, que sería dentro de los próximos catorce meses.

Suspiró cansinamente, y paseó su vista por la mitad del salón, borrones de diferentes colores llenando, personas irreconocibles en su panorama, hasta quedarse fijo en una ventana, que iluminaba el aula.

Sabía qué haría al salir de clases, y los deberes que lo esperaban en casa, porque era siempre de la misma manera. No podía decir que se encontraba deprimido, pero era verdad que resultaba agotador el tedio diario. Era abrumador, incluso.

La persona al frente, el profesor, anunció un nuevo tema. Y cuando volvió la vista a su libreta, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

Un garabato con tinta negra había sido dibujado dentro de su propio bosquejo. A lado de él, Cartman está con la cara contra su libreta, despierto, bostezando y mirando el pizarrón con displicencia. Kyle frunció el ceño, no terminaba de asombrarlo sus actos despreocupados de antisemitismo, como si fuese natural, justificado y correcto.

No se había tratado de nada más que una broma de mal gusto, pero el furor hizo hervir en su sangre con rapidez, como sucedía siempre que algo involucraba a Cartman, y consideró arrojarle la libreta en la cara, pero de haberlo hecho probablemente Cartman hubiese reaccionado violentamente y ambos hubiesen terminado en detención. Y un simple garabato no valía el sacrificar dos horas de su tiempo a solas con el mayor idiota del pueblo.

Kyle tomó su corrector, decidido a dejarlo pasar entonces para buscar venganza después, pero cuando apoya la punta la blanca sobre la hoja, observa detenidamente el dibujo. Su mano oscila sobre la tinta negra, que dibuja una clara esvástica con trazos descuidados y marcados con innecesaria fuerza, y mira a Cartman en confusión.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó él en voz baja, fingiendo inocencia, esperando algún resarcimiento.

Pero Kyle no respondió y volvió la vista a su libreta, absorto. Fue un accidente, estaba seguro, porque Cartman no lo hubiese hecho de haber sido consciente del resultado. Y siendo así, no pudo sino encontrar sus intenciones maliciosas inesperadamente graciosas, casi haciéndolo olvidar su irritación previa. Era probable, no, era seguro que Cartman no sabía lo que había dibujado por error, lo que significaba la esvástica justo en el centro de la estrella de David.

Kyle depositó su corrector junto a sus lapiceros y dio vuelta a su hoja, decidiendo prestar atención a la nueva lección. Ignorando la mirada curiosa de Cartman, y el recordatorio de sus malas intenciones, convertidas en algo enteramente diferente, reposando contra su escritorio.

* * *

Finalmente lo encontró. Cartman está ahí, acostado, con los ojos cerrados. Lo habían ocultado de él todo este tiempo.

Kyle lleva una mano a su mejilla, apartando su cabello y se detiene en seco. Allí, donde solía estar su pupila nívea, hay ahora varios puntos, sellándolo para siempre. No quiere lastimarlo, así que le da unos suaves golpecitos en su mejilla izquierda, evadiendo la herida. El contraste de la dureza y el frío en su cuerpo con la memoria de su suavidad y calidez es extraordinario, y lo hace estremecerse involuntariamente. Debía ser el frío, era como estar en una maldita nevera allí abajo, y examinándolo cuidadosamente, sospecha que Cartman debe estar completamente desnudo, con nada más que una sábana cubriéndolo.

Kyle golpea su mejilla de nuevo, más severamente.

-Te busqué por todos lados, idiota. Despierta.- dice dándole golpecitos. Pero Cartman no responde, impertérrito. Su piel está tan pálida, que se ha convertido en una mezcla de colores grisáceos y azulados, así que Kyle lo cubre de nuevo, hasta el cuello, tratando de hacerlo entrar en calor.- Se te congelará el culo aquí abajo, vamos, hay que sacarte de aquí.

Kyle no obtiene respuesta de nuevo, y suspira con una pequeña sonrisa. Cartman podría dormir incluso si la tierra se abriera debajo de él.

Lo gira a un lado, y pasa un brazo por debajo de él, maniobrando la manera de hacerlo sentarse. Su cuerpo es pesado, y está tan rígido, que termina deslizándose contra Kyle.

-No vas a hacer esto más fácil, ¿verdad?-Lo toma por debajo de los hombros, y lo envuelve en la sábana. Pasa uno de sus brazos por su hombro, y lo baja con cuidado de la mesa, pero el peso termina por vencerlo, y ambos caen sobre el piso.

-¡Kyle! Dios mío, Kyle, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Stan está allí, en las escaleras. Horrorizado y casi tan pálido como Cartman, el frío debía ser excepcional allá abajo.

-¿Qué parece? Saco al bastardo de aquí.-dice incorporándose una vez más, levantando el otro cuerpo con él.- Debo conseguirle algo de ropa, o va enloquecer cuando despierte.

-Kyle...joder, Kyle...-Stan parece a punto de desmayarse o de romper en llanto, pero Kyle no tiene tiempo para considerar sus motivos. Los dedos de las manos de Cartman están morados, y observando sus pies comprueba que el daño ahí es el mismo.

-Primero necesito encontrarle un médico. Me dijo que le dolía la cabeza y ahora…-dice Kyle, dejando sus palabras flotar en el aire, incapaz de hallar palabras que completen la oración. Pasa su mano por la cadera de Cartman, y recuesta su cabeza sobre su hombro, tambaleándose involuntariamente en busca de un equilibrio.- Lo necesito sano, para que podamos ir a Sizzler, los cuatro.

-¡Kenny! Mierda, tenemos que sacar a Kyle... ¿Kenny?-Stan inspira bruscamente, y cuando Kyle mira en su dirección lo encuentra junto a Kenny, parado frente a una mesa, completamente inmóvil. Luego lo ve llevar una de sus manos a su boca, y doblarse sobre sí mismo, vomitando sobre el piso, su cuerpo tiembla, y las lágrimas se precipitan incesantes en sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

Se ve patético, piensa Kyle con cierto desapego, y mira a Cartman en su lugar, casi puede escucharlo diciendo algo similar. Sonríe y piensa en cómo desea que despierte pronto, no le gusta verlo tan silencioso.

Echa todo su peso sobre su hombro, y a pasos temblorosos intenta hacerse camino hasta las escaleras.

* * *

Varios hombres y mujeres en ropas azules y batas blancas bloquean su paso. Había estado tan cerca, y aun así no sabe en qué momento habían aparecido.

Butters y sus padres están al fondo, luciendo aterrados. Y Kyle no les debe explicaciones a ninguno, pero aun así las da cuando dos de ellos intentan apartarlo de Cartman.

-¡No lo toquen!- responde apretando el cuerpo contra sí, intenta sonreír cuando continúa.- No le gusta, y las cosas se pondrán feas si lo hacen.

Su madre comienza a gritar, y da la impresión que solo los brazos de Gerald, su padre, la mantienen de pie. Kyle no puede entenderlo. No comprende por qué su padre lo mira como a un desconocido o por qué ninguna de las enfermeras los está guiando hacia una habitación.

-Será mejor que lo dejen quedarse en mi habitación.- Su voz se quiebra, entonces, y no logra entender por qué no puede dejar de hablar.- Así, si hace alguna estupidez podré detenerlo a tiempo.

-Kyle.-Dice Gerald con voz firme. Es solo su nombre, pero al mismo tiempo se siente como una orden, y Kyle guarda silencio inmediatamente.

Su visión se volvió borrosa en algún punto, y es solo cuando ya no puede ver con claridad, que se percata que las lágrimas se precipitan en sus ojos, dejando rastros cálidos por sus mejillas, deslizándose por su cuello. Y no importa cuánto lo intenta, no puede detenerlas.

Una mujer con lentes se abre paso entre su familia, y cuando mira a uno de los enfermos, dos de ellos se abalanzan sobre Kyle. Uno de ellos lo sostiene por la espalda, y dos comienzan a forcejear con él para hacerlo soltar a Cartman

- ¿Qué hacen? ¡Necesita un maldito médico!- Kyle se aferra de su cabello, de sus brazos, de cada centímetro del cuerpo de Cartman que encuentra.- ¡Si despierta y no estoy ahí…!

El dolor es familiar, y se esfuma tan pronto como apareció. A su costado, la mujer de los anteojos retira una jeringa de su brazo y Kyle se siente nuevamente en la habitación brillante. El miedo y la furia explosiona en él en patadas, golpes y mordidas.

-¡Le prometí que no dejaría que lo alejaran de mí!-grita desesperado, sintiendo la fuerza abandonarlo.- ¡Le prometí que estaríamos juntos, en donde fuese!

Es un cruel Deja Vu, y Kyle siente como si su identidad y sus memorias le estuviesen siendo arrebatadas de nuevo. Los dibujos sobre el vidrio, la conversaciones nocturnas, las miradas de mutuo entendimiento, las peleas sin sentido, las canciones desentonadas; el nacimiento, la destrucción y el resurgimiento de una relación única e intencionalmente dañada.

Cuando sus brazos no responden, y su cuerpo cae como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas fueron cortadas, Kyle sabe que los ha perdido todos, que falló una vez más. Y entre sus sollozos y suplicas, puede escuchar a Cartman llamarlo un idiota, por haber confiado en esos doctores, que no eran diferentes de las personas en batas blancas con las que había vivido los últimos meses.

* * *

Pasa los siguientes días sedado en su habitación, atado a su cama. A solas, en silencio, atormentado por recuerdos que se han convertido en una lenta, dolorosa tortura que nadie puede remediar. Kenny se escabulle en una ocasión. No debe estar allí, porque le han prohibido visitas desde que hirió al niño, Ike, en uno de sus episodios. Al parecer, muchas cosas andan mal con Kyle, con todo lo que hay en su cabeza.

Kenny se ve diferente al niño que vio antes de ir a la morgue, y le dice que, aunque no va a forzarlo ahora, tendrá que decirle, eventualmente, todo lo qué sucedió en ese sitio: Quiénes fueron los responsables, qué buscaban, y aun más importante, qué, exactamente, le habían hecho a Karen para dejar su cuerpo en tan mal estado.

Y jura, con una convicción que Kyle reconoce y con la que se identifica, que va a matar a cada una de las personas que se atrevió a tocarla. Así le tome años, así tenga que morir una y otra vez. Desde el encargado del proyecto hasta los internos, Kenny va a matarlos a todos.

Y aunque no lo dice, es una invitación. Si Kyle desea venganza, podrán tomarla juntos.

Kenny se marcha sin esperar a que acepte, se ve perdido, se ve devastado, se ve enfurecido. Pero le ha recordado algo valioso. Le ha dado un propósito.

Kyle ha fallado en todo. Pero aun puede cumplir la más importante de las promesas.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Kyle tiene veintiún años la última vez que regresa a South Park.

La lista en su bolsillo se hacía más pesada con cada nueva cruz junto a cada nombre. Está cansado, está herido, pero no puede detenerse. Está en una misión, una que está casi completa. Puede, sin embargo, desviarse de su camino para visitar a un viejo amigo.

Aquel es un día especial, después de todo.

La tumba es un rectángulo de piedra en el piso, con su nombre grabado en él, y una vieja foto escolar. _Tiene ambos ojos_, nota Kyle, brillando grandes y claros como peridotos puros en ambos lados. Y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, que podría engañar a desconocidos por una de inocencia.

Cartman había vivido una vida egoísta, llena de malicia y corrupción. Había sido una víctima y había victimizado en muchas, demasiadas ocasiones. Pero no merecía pasar los últimos meses de su vida de esa forma, ni merecía morir así.

La selección, como habían supuesto, no había sido aleatoria: Un niño normal, criado en una buena familia, un niño inestable, huérfano; estos habían sido los requerimientos principales. Dos polos opuestos, sometidos a una misma situación en un ambiente controlado, monitoreando similares procedimientos acorde a sus diferencias psicológicas y físicas, en busca del mismo resultado.

La privación de contacto, la estimulación visual, las drogas, la necesidad, la dependencia, la tortura… todo había sido manipulado, hasta el más pequeño detalle. Todo fue real; y al mismo tiempo nada fue.

Pero de ser así, ¿por qué aun ahora, cuando todos los efectos secundarios habían sido erradicados, Kyle resiente su ausencia como si hubiese perdido una extensión su cuerpo?

Lleva su mano a la piedra, y acaricia el nombre grabado en ella.

Aun le hacía falta una persona para poder cumplir su promesa, pero algo le decía que no tendría la oportunidad de volver nuevamente. Es ahora o nunca, y Kyle ya había postergado esta visita por demasiado tiempo. Y ahora, absolutamente seguro de cumplirla, puede atreverse a visitarlo con la frente en alto.

Le tomó mucho tiempo, mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Había intentado vivir su vida, en esos siete años. En el periodo del inicio y conclusión de sus investigaciones con Kenny, y todo lo que sucedió en medio de ellos, Kyle había vuelto a ser un amigo, un hermano y un hijo.

Después de 3,648 horas infernales en los cuales sus creencias y su persona fueron destruidas y construidas desde cero, Kyle se encontró en un hospital, cercano a cumplir los catorce años, redescubriendo a las personas que lo visitaban y con una irreparable pérdida en su vida. Poco a poco le fue más sencillo visualizar los rostros y recordarlos, y asignarle un sentimiento a cada uno de sus familiares y amigos. Eventualmente, después de meses de terapias y pastillas, pudo salir de su casa, pudo conocer gente nueva y hablar con Kenny y Stan. En ese aspecto habían sido similares, el proyecto y el hospital. Todo se solucionaba con más químicos forzados en él. Sus ataques de pánico, episodios violentos y confusión lo llevaron a un hospital psiquiátrico un tiempo, y aunque era diferente, era como si hubiese librado un infierno, solo para internarse en otro. Uno en donde no tenía un compañero que le recordara que es el resto del mundo los que están completamente locos.

En retrospectiva, todo le parecía metódico, simple incluso. Pero no lo había sido. No hay un solo día en su vida que sea fácil, y es una lucha constante contra voces en su mente y recuerdos que han tomado forma física en su mente, que nunca se van por completo.

Se vio forzado a aprender a pretender que era parte del pueblo, que se sentía cómodo con su familia y que encajaba en la sociedad. Ese no fue el caso, sin embargo. No lo fue entonces y no lo es ahora. Pero no había sido necesario recordárselo a las personas que aun intentaban reintegrarlo al mundo que conoció alguna vez. Su ingenuidad había sido conmovedora. Había sido interesante, ver que tan lejos permitían a sus mentiras guiarlos en el camino de la esperanza.

Pero Kyle ya no es como las otras personas, ni puede volver a ser quien era, pero pretender, eso puede hacer. Es lo único que siempre ha podido hacer. Hay remembranzas que habían vuelto a él, hay otras que nunca lo harán. Se siente como un extraño, adentrándose a la vida de alguien que conoció en algún momento, vistiendo sus ropas, tomando su lugar en su familia, recorriendo el pueblo en el que vivía. Siendo llamado por su nombre. Pero nada parecía realmente suyo.

Después de todo, las drogas, las torturas solo pudieron afectarlo hasta cierto punto, y su personalidad se había se había encargado a partir de allí. Y algunas consecuencias de ambos, se habían sumado a ello.

Kyle trató, trató de verdad; al menos durante un tiempo, en el que quiso creer en las mentiras de los demás. Pero no pudo tener la vida que todos esperaban que tuviese. Y al final su pretensión había resultado ser un método temporal para salir adelante. Porque Kyle había aprendido a manejar a las personas a su alrededor con maestría, excepto a Kenny McCormick.

Y le habían bastado 3 años de un severo enajenamiento social para irrumpir en su habitación una mañana, para reclamar a Kyle las respuestas que le habían sido prometidas. Tenía carpetas con él, que contenían archivos, imágenes y una extensa investigación que explicaba exactamente qué había estado haciendo todos esos meses.

Kyle había construido una burbuja de mentiras inocentes y esperanzas banales que explotaron en su rostro tan pronto leyó el primer párrafo, e hizo una conexión inconsciente a una interrogante que había persistido en su mente hasta entonces.

_"Centro de Investigacion de Ingenieria Conductual-Fisiológica "Gottlieb-Islands""_

**_CIICF-GI_**

Busca en el bolsillo de su sudadera, y saca cinco credenciales. Las coloca con delicadeza sobre el cuadro de concreto, dos tienen salpicones pequeños de sangre, son gafetes con imágenes y nombres. Dos internos, uno de ellos con un parche; otro era una mujer de labios rojos, envejecida con los años, otros dos eran hombres viejos, de mirada vacías y crueles. Todos familiares incluso con tantos años transcurridos. Faltaba uno, sin embargo. Un hombre de sonrisa brillante, y de un acento extraño, que solo podía atribuirse a sus años en diferentes lugares de Escandinavia. Pero finalmente lo habían encontrado, en otro sitio muy, muy alejado de Denver; de los Estados Unidos incluso.

Al final, la clínica de investigaciones tenía muchos otros enemigos, y había sido suerte, tal vez destino, para Kyle, encontrar a un muchacho, un líder revolucionario que buscaba venganza contra las mismas personas. Habían sido aliado en el pasado: un rebelde rubio, y un extraño niño francés, combatiendo una guerra, que Kyle no recordaba, pero que fingió hacerlo.

Sus seguidores eran docenas de rostros jóvenes, cansados y apagados de librar batallas como aquella. Adolescentes reflejando la decepción y la amargura de la tragedia, haciendo de sus miradas aquellas de hombres experimentados, ocultando una escalofriante pericia y destilando un infinito rencor. Se sintió identificado, porque, aunque se vea en un espejo, Kyle se siente a alguien considerablemente mayor. Todos ayudaron a Kenny y a Kyle con su causa, y eventualmente, conocieron a unas cuántas personas más, que habían sido afectados por el mismo proyecto, en diferentes maneras. Kyle jamás volvió a ver a Kanet entre ellos. Varios niños jamás fueron encontrados.

Es así, como después de meses de trabajar en secreto, reuniéndose con Kenny, comprendió también, por qué aquel día en que escaparon, Cartman estuvo asustado y renuente a pasar el pabellón de Toxicología. Las personas allí, todos los hombres y adolescentes (o los "Héroes tóxicos" como eran llamados), eran rociados con diferentes químicos, contaminados con diferentes enfermedades, probaban nuevas clase de medicinas, y demás experimentos retorcidos. La mayoría en esa sección habían sido "sobras" fallidas de otras secciones. Y sin lugar a dudas ese sería el lugar al que Cartman y él hubiesen ido a parar de haber continuado allí por más tiempo.

Necesitaban pacientes constantemente, porque mientras que algunos morían, otros más mutaban de formas grotescas y aun más comenzaban a sufrir algún tipo de trastorno. Solo viendo la fotos, los archivos, Kyle fue capaz de comprender la clase de infierno que debió haberse creado aquel día, y con tales rostros detrás de los gritos, los llantos y risas de aquel día, aun siente un renovado pavor, por lo cerca que estuvieron de terminar como ellos, de ser asesinados por ellos.

Nunca podrá estar seguro que sucedió aquel día, pero cree que todo inició en el pabellón de mujeres, que se encontraba en la misma planta, en el extremo contrario a Toxicología. Eran las únicas que tenían contacto con todos los internos, las únicas con breves periodos de absoluta salud antes de ser fecundadas, y que veían las instalaciones más a menudo. La manera en que esto se conectaba con Toxicología… Kyle solo podía especular.

No sabe cuántas mujeres había en total, además de las que vio en la sala de fertilización, pero hasta donde sabe, ninguna sobrevivió. Kenny había investigado incansablemente, en su búsqueda por respuestas, pero cada nuevo hallazgo había sido aun más horripilante que el anterior. Intercambios de útero en diferentes meses de embarazos, teorías de abortos inducidos o accidentales, enfermedades venéreas, mapeos embrionarios, experimentos en fetos, crianza de los niños que llevaría a su posterior asesinato…

Tener los detalles de cada uno de estos procedimientos, e imaginar a la pequeña Karen involucrada en ellos hizo de Kenneth McComick otra persona.

Kyle jamás le confesó la decisión que se vio forzado a tomar, y no planea hacerlo, porque no cambiará nada y porque su cooperación es también su absolución; con Kenny, con Karen, con Cartman; consigo mismo.

Stan resultó otro daño colateral. Su mundo había sido puesto de cabeza cuando Kyle fue secuestrado. Aunque su sufrimiento fue diferente, fue afectado de igual forma. Había perdido a sus amigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: Cartman había muerto, el Kenny que conoció había sido destruido con los años, y Kyle… Kyle está en una misión. Hay muchas cosas que no puede sentir porque olvidó como hacerlo, uno de ellos, siendo la empatía; pero al menos por Stan cree que puede sentir algo bastante cercano al pesar y a la lástima. Aunque no hay nada que pueda hacer, lo había complacido ya durante años, fingiendo que lo había superado todo. Lo menos que ha podido hacer recientemente, es telefonearlo, pero nunca pueden hablar demasiado. Kyle está siendo observado, lo están siguiendo, así que no puede ser visto interactuando con nadie. Y detenerse como ahora, aunque es un riesgo demasiado está dispuesto a correrlo.

Acaricia el cemento frente a él, y por un momento cierra los ojos, y trata de revivir aquel sentimiento reconfortante, que solía sentir en la habitación oscura, sin éxito. No es la primera vez. En aquellos primeros días en el hospital, incluso después del catastrófico viaje a la morgue, Kyle se encontró dando golpecitos en las paredes, esperando respuestas que nunca llegaban. Y cuando sufría crisis nerviosas y ataques de pánico, las golpearía o les hablaría incesantemente, pretendiendo ser escuchado en silencio.

Habían sido siete largos años.

Kyle observa lista nuevamente, y la asegura debajo de las credenciales. La dejará allí, porque ya no la necesita. Porque es la evidencia de su trabajo, y no le importa si alguna otra persona la ve. Es un obsequio, es el único que puede dar. Es una promesa cumplida.

-Feliz cumpleaños, marica.- dice con una pequeña sonrisa, cargada con años de un sufrimiento que nunca ha podido superar en realidad, pero con el cual ha aprendido a vivir. Porque, al final, una parte de él siempre sentirá que jamás abandonó su habitación 1F, de la zona militar del proyecto _Dies Irae._

Es el primero de Julio, siete años después del escape, y Eric Cartman tendría veintiún años.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/F:** El proyecto principal manejaba la interrogante de la "Naturaleza vs Educación" y era un variación entre la Operación Midnight Climax, el proyecto MKUltra, MKsearch, Subproject22 y muchos otros derivados con propósitos de lavados de cerebro y manipulación humana. Esto claro, incluía ya el probar la resistencia física al dolor extremo. Otros experimentos llevados a cabo en el sitio en el area de fertilización era el cambio de útero (embarazaban a mujeres y jovencitas y hacían exactamente eso, y sí, esto tiene su propósito científico), investigación de enfermedades sexuales y posibles curas (ósea, contaminaban a cierta cantidad de pacientes adrede y hacían pruebas de ensayo y error con sustancias) de allí el que pidieran prestados a sujetos no contaminados por otros experimentos para impregnar a las mujeres, pero en el caso del Brain sampling (tomaban muestras del cerebro de humanos vivos) la mayoría terminaban incapaces de si quiera formar oraciones con sentido, y muy pocos continuaban capaces de mantener relaciones sexuales. Con el resto hacían experimentos de experimentos que menciono aquí son reales, mientras que otros son meras teorías científicas que no se han podido llevar a cabo por su falta de ética, y que sin embargo, existen rumores, que aun continúan siendo investigados.

*****El nombre del fanfic viene del Réquiem KV 626 de Mozart, que fue la canción con la cual Kyle fue condicionado.

*****El dibujo de la esvástica dentro de la estrella de David - es un símbolo hindú que promueve exactamente lo mismo que ambos símbolos separados, pero también expresa unidad y ha servido como una manera de alejar la creencia del público de que la esvástica significa algo negativo (Ojo con el movimiento raeliano, de eso nada que ver aquí)

Lamento lo confuso que pudo resultar en ocasiones, y también una disculpa por cualquier error gramatical :I


End file.
